Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Sora, Riku, and Kairi's Story
by Spiderfan626
Summary: Takes place a month after DDD, Maleficent has some how unlock the door to the past and now during her search for the Book of Prophecies, time is slowly changing. With the help of Yed Sid, Merlin, and Naminé, they send Sora, Riku, and Kairi to go after them. Now they have to join forces with Ven, Terra, and Aqua to stop them. Can they stop Maleficent and Xehanort in time? Sokai
1. Prologue

**I don't not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix but if I did. The third game of the main series would have been out years ago. I was replaying the games and read some of the other ideas of what would happen in Kingdom Hearts III and I figured what the heck. Let's write a Kingdom Hearts story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Sora, Riku, and Kairi's Story

(Theme: Simple and Clean)

Prologue

World: Mysterious Tower

"Thank You, Master Riku, for bring Princess Kairi to join us." Said Master Yed Sid. Riku nodded, "When I asked her and told her the situation. She was more than happy to come along. How is her training coming by the way?"

Mickey then answered, "Gosh, she going along great. Even though she has trained only for a month, she has learned a lot since she's been her. I doubt anyone will kidnap her now." Riku smiled and said, "Sora will be happy to hear that."

"Speaking of which, has he returned from the world of sleep, yet?" said the retired Keyblade Master. Riku shook his head and said, "No, but I have a feeling he will be here we any minute now. I can't wait to see the look on his face, when he sees Kairi here as well."

* * *

World: Traverse Town

"Sorry but I have to get going. I'm going to retake my Mark of Mastery soon." Said Sora. He knew he had to go soon and as much he going to miss the Dream Eaters, he wanted to see Riku, his best friend and who is like a brother to him, and Kairi, his other best friend and the girl he had a crush on for a long time, again. All the Spirits look down and Sora heard that they were beginning to wimpier. Sora smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon and this time, I bring Riku and Kairi too."

That made them lick Sora a lot like puppies and he began to laugh. "Okay, okay. Just stop. I see you all soon." He waved goodbye and brought out his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, with that a keyhole was formed. His Keyblade then shot out a bright light and unlock the keyhole with that he was transported away from the Dream World.

* * *

World: Mysterious Tower

Both Donald and Goofy watched as the Princess of Heart trained with her new Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, practicing with some light orbs that Yed Sid made for her. "Grawsh, Kairi, has trained really hard ever since she got her hands on her Keyblade." Said Goofy.

"Yeah, I don't blame her she was kidnapped with out a fight by Axel, Siax, Maleficent and Ansem, I mean Xehanort's heartless. She doesn't want to be the damsel in distress this time." Donald Duck responded. "I can hear you two you know." Said Kairi as she struck down another orb of light.

"Sorry Kairi. We didn't mean anything that you always getting kitten-napped." Said Goofy.

"Kidnapped." Donald corrected Goofy.

"Right, kidnapped." Said Goofy. Donald signed while Kairi giggled at Goofy's mispronunciation. Donald then continued, "We know you just want to fight along side Riku and your boyfriend, Sora."

"Yeah, this time I'll fight. I'm not standing on the sidelines this time. I'll fight with you two, Riku, and..." Kairi then realized what Donald just said as she finished the last orb. "Wait...WHAT!? Sora's not my boyfriend." She denied while trying to hide her blush.

Both Donald and Goofy start to laugh. "Oh, we know you thinking as much about him as much as he thinks about you. Ayuck." Said Goofy. "Yeah, on our first two adventures, your all he talks about." Said Donald.

"He does...?" She asked to herself. Before they could continue on their relationship a bright light appear and Sora came walking with the cloths he received on his second adventure. "Hey guys I'm...KAIRI!?"

"SORA!" She ran to him and gave him a hug, she never wanted to let go of him. Kairi the realized she had just proven Donald and Goofy's point. Sora hugged buck but then saw Donald and Goofy smiling at the couple. They both let go and started to blush. "What are you doing here?" Asked Sora.

"Riku brought me here. Master Yed Sid wanted to teach Lea and me how to use our Keyblades. He thinks we might be apart of the 7 guardians of light." Said Kairi. "That's great! We can all finally travel the worlds together. You, me, and Riku." Sora said with excitement.

"Yeah, every time we try to travel the worlds together, something happens and we all get separated. At least you and Riku are starting to travel together." Said Kairi. "Not this time. This time we're all travel and fight together. You, me, Riku, the King, Donald, Goofy, Axel or Lea, and then when we save the people who are hurting, they can come with us too." Said Sora. He wanted to show all his friends of the many friends he made with Donald and Goofy.

"Or you two can just daze off as usual." Said Riku as he exited the tower. They turned to Riku and Soa said, "Hey, Riku. Oh, wait, it's Master Riku now."

"Oh, that's right! You passed your Mark of Mastery." Said Kairi. "I still believe both Sora should have passed as well. It's not your fault we walked into Xehanort's trap." Said Riku.

"Hey, you saved me and your heart became immune to the Darkness. I told you you would pass with flying colors." Said Sora. Riku then pointed out, "If I recall correctly, you said we would both pass but when we met up with each other, I find you taking a nap."

"Sora, you lazy bum, you just keep finding ways to take a nap whatever your doing." Said Kairi with a smile she was Sora kept his promise and never changed. However, then smile turned upside down and ask, "Wait, what did you mean by trap?"

Both Sora and Riku were a little heisted to tell her the whole story at first but eventually they told here the adventures of the dream world, along with revealing that Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless), Xemnas (Xehanort's Nobody), Xigbar, and Saix, had all have been revived and reformed Organization XIII. It was all thanks to the young time traveling Xehanort and if it hadn't been for Lea, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Riku, Sora would have become one of Xehanort's vessels. Kairi gasped and said, "Is that the reason Riku passed? Because he was will to go through all of that to make sure Sora would walk into that Xehanort freak's hands."

They both nodded. They both saw Kairi now looked a little worried for Sora's safety. Sora comforted her and said, "I'll be fine, Kairi. Xehanort won't get the jump on me next time and if he dose I'm sure you be able to pull me out of his grasp and kick his butt."

Kairi smiled as she hugged him back, "That's true." Riku smiled and said, "Okay, love birds. Master Yed Sid and the King wanted us to all to meet him upstairs." The let and blushed when Riku called them love birds. Donald and Goofy continued to laugh and their embarrassment. The five friends went upstairs and met up with King Mickey and his old Keyblade Master, Master Yed Sid.

"Sora, I see you have returned from the realm of sleep." Said Yed Sid. Sora nodded as he put his hands behind his head and said, "Yeah, I ready to retake the Mark of Mastery."

"Very good. Now we need to hear from Lea to if the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee has found any clues of what Xehanort or Malifacant next move are." Said the former Keyblade Master. Right on cue, a Corridor of Darkness open and Lea walked out and said, "We've got a problem."

"Gosh, what is it, Lea." Asked King Mickey. "Tron pick up multiple time shifts across the worlds. Some are changing into dark and creepy worlds while others had fallen into darkness. Got it memorized?" The former Nobody explained.

"WHAT?!" nearly everyone in the room shot out except. "As I feared, Maleficent must have found the Book of Prophecies so where in the past and Xehanort must be using this to his advantage." Said Yed Sid.

"Then it fortunate, that I came right on time." Said Merlin as appeared in the room right next to Lea. "Merlin the Wizard! How's it going? Did you find a solution?" Asked Sora.

"Yes, but I will need a little help from Yid Sid and Naminé." Said Merlin. Kairi looked confused, "Naminé? As in my Nobody, Naminé?"

"The same. Could you summon her? Sora you might want to summon Roxas as well. He may want to hear this" Said Merlin. Sora and Kairi nodded and soon ghost images of their Nobodies appeared before the heroes of light. "Hey, Axel. It's great to see you again." Said Roxas.

"You too, buddy and by the way, the name is Lea. Got it memorized?" Said Lea. Roxas nodded before Naminé spoke, "So, how can we help?"

"Sora, remember when you, Donald, and Goofy, had to stop Pete from changing the past on Timeless River." Said Merlin. Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, you summoned a door to that world and had me lock the other door shut with my Keyblade. Wait, you don't mean…?"

"I'm afraid so. Not only has that door been unlock but also it has been altered by Maleficent to send someone into 10 years in the past. Because of that door it creating keyholes across the past allowing both Heartless and Nobodies alike to travel to the past. It's even dragging worlds in the present to the past." Said Merlin. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all signed. "Not again." Complained Donald.

"Okay then we need to find that door and lock it shut." Said Sora determined to stop Maleficent. Yed Sid merely shook his head, "I'm afraid it's not that simple. The door on Disney Castle only leads to the Timeless River. Maleficent used powerful and dark magic to alter it. It's easier said then done with light magic but if an old Keyblade Master, a powerful wizard, and a witch of memories use their powers just right we may be able to alter that door to follow Maleficent and fix everything that she has done."

"Yes, but I can connect to Sora's memories and those who are connected to him. If you said was true, then if Sora, Riku, or Kairi enter that door and it's not done right the could appear there with the appearance of 5-6 year old child and they wouldn't be able to use their Keyblades. And if I do it on anyone else who are old enough, the would need the ability to wield the Keyblade." Naminé pointed out. Merlin nodded and said, "Yes, the others may not work even Mickey who had only became a Master recently at the time would be able to work but that's where Roxas comes in."

"But I wasn't around at the time." Roxas pointed. Master Yed Sid nodded and said, "That is true but Sora had somehow made a special connection to another Keyblader at the time from the moment he was born. Therefore, making you the Nobody of two people. Sora and Ventus."

"Huh, now that I think about it you do look allot more like Ven than Sora." Said Mickey. Naminè nodded, now understood what they were saying, and said, "So that means, I should be able to go deep in his memories and help your alter the door using the memories on the same day that Malifacent, Pete, and the Organization came into the past."

"Correct. Sora, Kairi. Consider this your Mark of Mastery. If you succeed, one of you or the both of you will become Masters." Said Master Yed Sid. Both Sora and Kairi were stood there and awaited their instructions. "First, let's talk about one more creatures of Darkness you will have to face in that time period."

With a swift of his hand blue creatures with red eye appeared before them. "These creatures of darkness are ones created on negativity. They are those who were not well-versed in their own existences. They are called the Unversed. The ones you see before are called a Flood. Like the Heartless and Nobodies, they are various kinds of them. Each with their own weapons and powers and they too fear the Keyblade."

"This feels familiar." Sora said to himself but then went back to listen to what Yid Sid said they had to do. "Now, you already know about the Heartless and Nobodies and you know how they are coming there but you should know how to prevent them to prevent them from the past. First you must find the keyhole of where they are coming from, then two Keyblades must be used to lock it one from the past and one from now. You will have to work with Master Eraqus pupils to accomplish this. Should you stumble on a world from this time, you find that world's keyhole and lock it and the world should return to it's proper time. Once all the keyholes are lock the door to the past should appear. Then lock it with you Keyblade and return to here."

"Finally, while you are there, you should find out what befalls Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Then we will do everything in our power to bring them back to the Realm of Light. Master Riku shall join you incase Xehanort for this or that time has any traps in store for you. If you succeed you shall both be Masters." Said Master Yed Sid. "Don't worry Master. This time me and Kairi will pass this with flying colors!" Said Sora.

Master Yed Sid nodded and said, "Good. Now before we begin, I have one last gift for you."With a swift of his hand, armor pads appeared on each of the Keybladers shoulders. "Umm…what's this?" asked Kairi.

"Back then Gummi Ships hadn't been invented, yet. Keybladers wore armor to survive space as the used their Keyblades to travel from world to world."

"Wooooww….I can't wait to try it." Said Sora. Riku smiled. _"Sora, you are such a little kid sometimes. You will be impressed by anything and still believe that Santa Claus is real."_ He thought to himself.

"Now then lets get that door for you, then." Said Merlin. With a swift of their hands, Merlin, Yed Sid, and Naminé summoned the door. Merlin the turned to Sora and the others, "Now remember, Sora. As long you enter that door a dark temptation will want you to change the time somehow. You and your friends must resist that temptation at all times." Said Merlin.

"Got it." Sora said with a nod. Riku and Kairi nodded as well. "When you arrive at the Land of Departure seek Master Eraqus. You may inform him or me that you came from the future and inform him of the situation at hand. The other Keybladers though will have to figure it out on their own." Said the retired Keyblade Master.

"Don't worry we'll make Sora doesn't slip up." Said Riku. Sora then glared at his friend, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone began to laugh and even Sora joined in eventually. "Well, we better get going?" Sora, Riku, and Kairi headed for the door before Naminé stopped them. "Wait, there something else you should know. As soon you enter that door, as a side effect you won't remember who Xehanort is, you'll remember his other versions of himself and his plan but you won't remember his name. This should last only for a week but I thought you should know." Said Naminé.

"So, we won't remember what is real name is or who he looks like for a week. Is that it?" Asked Riku. "Yes, you should still remember everything of your lives and adventures." Said Naminé.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. As long as we have each other we'll be ready for anything that he or Maleficent throw at us." Said Sora. "Sora's, right. As long as we have each other, then we shouldn't have any problems. Plus he'll have to deal with 6 Keyblades instead of 3." Said Kairi.

"Make that 7. I had a Keyblade with me, back then too." Said Mickey. "Hey, wait a minute. Why can't I come?" asked Lea.

"Because Master Eraqus has always told his students to turn away from darkness and will see you as a threat." Master Yed Sid explained. Lea signed in defeat. Roxas then put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, if we need back up. We know you'll be there. Get it memorized."

"You got it." Said Lea. He remembered that he made a promise to always bring Roxas and Xi- some else back. _"That was weird. Who was I thinking about before?"_ Lea thought to himself.

"Good luck, Sora." Said Goofy. "By the time, you get back we fight along side you as a master." Said Donald.

"You bet." Said Sora. He turned to his first two best friends _._ "You guys ready?"

"Ready when you are." Said Riku. "Yeah, let's do this together" said Kairi.

"I'll race you." Said Kairi. "What?" asked Sora.

"Kairi, we are supposed to be professionals. We not supposed to make this mission." Riku agrees with Sora. "Ready, GO!" said Kairi.

With that both Sora and Riku raced to the door, with Kairi giggle right after them. The next big adventure had just begun.

* * *

 **Well, how was the prologue. Be sure to follow, fav, and review. Hoped you enjoyed the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Begining

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember to follow, fav, and Reveiw. I love to hear your opinion on how I'm doing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

World: Land of Departure

Ventus once again fell asleep, while enjoying watching the meteor shower. He woke up when it was all over. He sat up for a few moments, he had a big yawn. The he went to lay back down when he saw a young woman with blue hair towering over him. "WHOA!"

He turned to see Aqua, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Aqua." Said Ven.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket. Said Aqua. She somehow knew Ven would sneak out just to see the meteor shower, and fall asleep while enjoying it, so she decided to check up on him, like an older sister would look after her young brother. "But - Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I been there before...looking up at the stars..." He wondered.

He dream looking at stars of some sort of island. It was really peaceful but was it real? Aqua just rubbed his had and said, "'Cept you've always lived here with us."

"Yeah...I know." He said. Though he couldn't remember anything before he was 10, he knew his home would always be here with his best friends Terra and Aqua. Train along side them by Master Eraqus. They were his family to him. Both Ven and Aqua sat by the edge of the cliff to enjoy watch the stars. But one thing was on his mind. "Hey Aqua."

"Hm?" She wondered what his question was. "Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light come from?" he asked. He always thought stars were big balls of gas miles and miles away, but he was curious what his friends thought. "Hmmm…Well they say…" She began.

"…that ever star up there is another world." Terra finished. The two friends turned to see him there. "Terra." Said Aqua.

 _"I guess I'm not the only one who wanted to check in on Ven."_ She thought to herself as Terra continued, "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is there hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it." Said the confused boy. Terra just smirked and said, "In other words, they're just like you Ven."

"What does THAT mean?" he asked. He was still confused. "You'll find out someday, I'm sure." Terra responded.

"I wanna know now." Said Ven. "Your too young to know now." Said Terra.

"Quit treating me like a kid." Said Ven. He was 16, and the still treat him like he's still 10. Aqua couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" asked Terra.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Said Aqua as she continued to laugh. The two were confused until they got what she meant and laughed with her. After what felt like hours, they continued to enjoy the stars.

Then Aqua remembered, "Oh yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. I made us good luck charms." She then pulled out three star shaped stars. One blue, one orange, and one green. She tossed the orange one to Terra. Ven was impressed and then Aqua got his attention. "Here." She tossed the the green charm to Ven, while she kept the blue one to herself. "I get one too?" Asked Ven.

"Of course. One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make the. With seashells, but I did with best with I had." Aqua explained. "Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Said Terra in a teasing manner.

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua said back with the same tone. Ven however looked disappointed. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" he asked.

"Well, that's yet to be seen." Aqua answered honestly. "But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Ven asked. "An unbreakable connection." Aqua said with a smile, with that everyone raised their new wayfinder in the air.

A few minutes later, Terra finally spoke, "Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anyone wanna spar."

With that Ven summoned his Keyblade, the Wayward Wind, and said, "I take you on." Terra smiled a Ven's enthusiasm, and then summoned his Keyblade, the Earthshaker. They were about to spar when white creatures appeared and surrounded. The Keybladers gasped in surprised. "Uh, guys? What are these things?" asked Ven.

"I don't know. But they don't look too friendly. Don't let you guard down." Said Aqua as she summoned her Keyblade, the Rainfall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the place Ven went to train a door appeared and Sora and Riku came out and fell on the ground with Kairi right behind them. Sora got up and said, "Ha! I win."

"Not even close. Stop making stuff up." Said Riku. Sora just stuck his tongue out while Kairi laughed at them. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" asked Riku.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Said the princess of heart as she continued to laugh. The two were confused until they got what she meant and laughed with her. Then Sora said, "Huh, for some reason, I felt like I had this conversation before."

"Déjà vu?" Riku guessed. Sora similed as he put his hands behind his head and said, "Yeah, your probably right."

"So, where do you think we are?" asked Kairi as she got back on her feet. "Don't know. Never been here before."

"The Land of Departure." Said Sora. Riku and Kairi looked to Sora with confussion and he responed, "This world. I've never been here before but the name sort of popped up like Roxas's name. This is the Land of Departure."

"Okay, what ever you say." Said Riku as he walked and saw a castle up ahead. "But I do admit the Castle up ahead looks similar to Castle Oblivian."

"You mean the place you said that Naminé wiped my memories." Asked Sora. Riku, Mickey and Naminé told the others the events that happened to Castle Oblivain and what the only message in the journal, 'Thank Naminé.' Riku nodded and said, "Yeah, and the place we first met the original Organization XIII and when I had my final clash with…his Heartless. I guess Naminé was right. I can't remember the guy were going to stop's name and what he looks like."

"Really, because I can remember his name perfectly." Sora said with a smug. "Okay, then. What's his name?" asked Riku with his own smug.

"That's easy! It's….Ansem." Said Sora. Kairi giggled while Riku shook his head. "That wasn't really Ansem, remember? It was his apprentice's Heartless pretending to be him. Try again."

"Uh…Xemnas."

"His Nobody."

"Zurg"

"Nope."

"Palpatine."

"The Emperor's Name."

"Old man Jenkins?" Sora shrugged. "Now you're just making things up. Give it up, Sora. You have no clue what his name is." Said Riku.

"Never! I know it starts with a X." He said proudly. "Sora, your just saying that because his fascination with the X-blade and he put it in every original members' names. Even if it was, what are you going to do with that information?" Riku asked while Kairi was still cracking up at Sora attempts.

"I'm going to guess ever name starting with that letter X until I get it right."

"Okay, if you do get it right before I will personally pay for everything when you finally go on a date with Kairi but if I will tell Kairi tell Kairi of the secret tree." Whispered to Sora blushed. He couldn't let Kairi know about the secret tree but the reward did sound cool, he just needed to tell Kairi his feelings about her so… "Deal but the loser also has to sing the song that our neighbor Mabel made her Great Uncle sing when he was wrong."

That Riku eyes widened in horror and made Kairi laugh even harder. But Riku said, "Your on." With that they shook hands. They turn to see Kairi still laughing.

"If you're finished, we have a job to do." Said the new Keyblade Master. Kairi was started to calm down taken deep breaths and said, "Okay…Okay, I'm stopping…heh…I'm okay."

Sora then helped Kairi up on her feet but then Riku smelled a familiar scent. He then summoned his Keyblade, the Way to Dawn. "Riku, what is it?" asked Sora.

"Nobodies. They're already here." Said Riku as ran in the direction he caught the scent. Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades and ran after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ven struck down another Dusk. "FIRE" Aqua shot as she disintegrated and another dusk. Terra the used his Shotlock and took down three more Nobodies. However, there were still plenty of nobodies to go. "Is this madness ever going to end?"

"This what we've been training for. We can handle this." Said Terra. One Nobody was about to attack Ven. He raised his Keyblade in defense but it was cut down by boy with silver hair, who look like Ven's age but also look sincere like Terra and he could wield… "A Keyblade?"

"Hey, Riku! Save some for us!" Said a female voice. They turned to see a girl with red hair and a boy who look similar to Ven but different hair color and spikier hair. They too had Keyblades. The each got into their battle stances. "Who are you? Why do have Keyblades?" asked Aqua.

"We'll explain everything later but first we have to stop the Nobodies." Said the one called Riku. "Well, that's not a nice thing to say." Said Ven.

"No, that's what the monsters are called. Nobodies." Explained the other boy. "Ohhhh….that makes sense. Why are they called that?" asked Ven.

"Well tell you after. All you need to know now is that there coming out a keyhole. If we can lock it we can stop them from coming." Said Riku. "Alright. Lead the way." Said Terra.

With that 6 wielders of the Keyblade charged and struck down any nobody that stood in their way. Sora knew that they we're still out numbered so he shouted, "DRIVE! VALOR FORM! GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Sora cloths changed into red and he had another Keyblade, the Oathkeeper."Wow, two Keyblades! Can you guys do that?" asked Ven.

Both Terra and Aqua shook the heads; they were just as surprised as Ven. Who were these kids, how powerful are they, and who was their master? Sora using his Keyblades struck down most of the Nobodies without stop while the others finished off the rest.

They eventually found the way to the keyhole, and Aqua asked, "So, this keyhole is responsible for bringing these monsters to our world."

"Yep." Said Sora.

"Then we just need to lock the keyhole and that should stop them from coming, right?" Asked the Roxas look alike.

"Pretty much." Said Riku.

"How do we know for sure that keyhole is responsible for this?" Asked Terra. Just then, something came out of the keyhole and it was huge. It was the Twilight Thorn, the same Nobody boss the Roxas fought in the Virtal Twilight Town. "Does that answer your question?" Kairi asked retorically.

"Quick somebodoy lock it before more Nobodies come out." Said Sora as he went back to only one Keyblade. "I got it." Both Riku and Terra said.

The others kept the Nobody distracked while Riku and Terra could get two the Keyhole. Once they got there, they pointed they're Keyblades at the Keyhole and a biright light came out from the tips of there Keyblades and lock the keyhole. It vanished and the two went to go help the other in the fight. A bright light shined around Sora and with a flash he was somehow chained to an invisble wall in the air. The creature tried hiting him but he manged to dodge and smack his Keyblade in the Nobody's face. It the grabbed Sora and tossed him in the air. It pulled his fist back to try to hit him but Sora doged it a smaked in the head. The Nobody's body fell of the cliff. "Well, that's that." Said Ven.

However, Sora knew better than that because Roxas fought this thing the Station of Awakening and he seen it's moves in Roxas's memeroies. "No, not yet. Everyone hold on to something!"

Right, when he said it, they were all of suden pulled to the edge of the cliff only to stop when the stuck the Keyblades into the ground. The could see the Nobody was holding on the the edge of the cliff with his feet and in it hand had a giant ball of energy. It let go and all the Keybladers we're sent into the air and tried to ram them with the energy. Like they were all thinking the same idea, the all threw they're Keyblades at the ball of energy causing it to blow up in the Nobody's face. They all fell to ground and got back on their feet and attacked the Nobody's head.

The monster got back on it's feet tried to trap them in under it's body and sent the Nobody's called Creepers to elimate them but while Sora, Kairi and, Ven defeated all Creepers, Riku, Aqua, and Terra attacked the Twilight Thorn's head. Relising it was almost finished the perfored the limit season.

"LET'S DO THIS!" shouted Sora

"OUTTA MY WAY!" shouted Riku.

Together repeated hit the nobodies head in mid air. "Is that all you got?" Taunted Riku as they both hit the creature with Firega and Dark Firega attacks. "I'll take them!" said Riku.

"Okay!" said Sora as they thirdteen blades smaking the Nobodies in the head on all sides. "GIVE ME STREANGTH!" Sora shoted.

"GOING TO LOSE IT ALL!" shoted Riku. With that they threw their Keyblades in the blasted the Nobody in the heads on both sides finially ending the fight. As the Nobody began to stumble, Riku and Sora gave eachother a high five as it faded back into darkness."YOUR OUT OF TIME!" shoted Riku. With that they threw their Keyblades in the blasted the Nobody in the heads on both sides finially ending the fight. As the Nobody began to stumble, Riku and Sora gave eachother a high five as it faded back into darkness.

The three pupils felt their jaws fall to the floor. Did the just somehow combined their Shotlocks. The didn't look older than Ven but it looked like they had more experice out of all of them all together and the girl was she just a skilled as them. Ven was the first one to speack, "That… was… AWESOME! How did you guys do that?! Could you teach me that?! How did you manged to use TWO KEYBLABES?!"

"Easy Ven. I'm sure the Master will teach you how to do that. If he does, remind me to ask you because I don't recall anything like that." Said Terra. "Boys." Said Aqua.

"I'm sorry about that. We never introducde ourselves. I'm Ventus but you can Ven." Said the Roxas look alike. The young man smiled and introdcued himself, "Terra."

"I'm Aqua. We've all be trained by Master Earqus. Who are you three?" asked Aqua. Sora similed as he put his hands behind his head, excatly the same way Ven does, and said, "I'm Sora."

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Kairi."

"Riku." Said Riku with a smile. Sora turned to him and grinned, "Don't you mean Master Riku?"

"Wait, what do mean by 'Master'?" asked Ven. Sora smiled and said, "Riku and I took our Mark of Mastery a month back."

"Really? What a condince? Terra and Aqua are about to take the Mark of Mastery as well." Said Ven. "Wait, aren't you two a bit young to take the Mark of Mastery?" said Aqua.

"Yes, yes we are." Said Sora. Both Terra and Aqua were surpiresed, their Master would allow them to take the test at such a young age. Either they were really good or their Master is very desperate. Maybe, both. "The test turned out to be a trap from a group of people called Organization XIII. I walked right into it but Riku escaped and saved me. The showed our Master he had the Mark of Mastery."

"So that means…YOU PASSED!" Said Ven. Terra then smiled, "We hopefully that won't be the same case for us but if you can pass, I'm sure the Mark of Mastery will be a snap for us."

Aqua smiled then she frowned, "Who are Organization XIII? Why would they want to hurt you?" Riku responded, "Long story short, the a group of people for use the Darkness for the own benefits and there the ones who control the Nobodies. The original were stopped by us and those who didn't want to follow their plans. The new ones want to continue the scheme, wanted revenge on us and they wanted Sora to give in to the Darkness but we stopped them for now."

"So, they're still out there." Terra presumed. Kairi nodded, "Yes, they're being led by a rogue Keyblade Master. Our Master sent us to stop him."

"WHAT?!" The three pupils of Eraqus. "What kind of Master would leave his duty for his own selfish gain?" Aqua asked. Riku scratched the back of his head, "That's the problem. We short of… forgot his name and what he looks like when we came to this world."

"Well, I didn't for get it. I know it's starts with a X."said Sora proudly. Terra just smiled, _"This kid is too much like Ven."_

"Hate to break to you, Sora, but just because you think you know what his first first letter of his name start with doesn't mean…" He started but was cut off by Ven, "THAT'S GREAT! Then all we need to do is guess every letter the starts with an X until we find the name that sounds familiar…"

"…And we have our man. Thank you. Finally, someone who knows what I'm saying." Said Sora. "What you mean you two don't see the logic of this solution?" Ven asked.

He turned about to Aqua and Terra, "Come there's logic in this, right?" He receive blank stares. "Wow, I see what you mean." He said to Sora.

"In that case we'll solve it together." said Sora. "Right, can't be to hard, right?" Asked Ven.

"Yeah." said Sora. "Great now there's two of him." Said both Riku and Terra. They stared at each other until they started to laugh and Aqua and Kairi joined in leaving both Sora and Ventus wondering what they were laughing at.

"Well, if your here to see our master, we can introduce him to you. I'm sure we'll be able to help you anyway we can." Said Aqua. "That would be great. Thanks." Said the new Keyblade Master. "Race ya." Ven challenged.

"Your on!" said Sora. They ran to the castle, with the others right behind them. They just couldn't help but wonder who was the rogue Keyblade Master.

* * *

 **Well, here's another chapter. What do you think? Did I get everyone in charater? Please remember to Fav, Follow, and Review. Again I would love to hear from you guys. See you in the next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Night Before the Exam

**Took me awhile but I figured out how it's all going to go down. Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It is the sole property of Disney and Square Enix. Glad, I got more reviews last chapter. Keep them coming. This Chapter is sorter than the others but the next chapter should be longer.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Night Before the Exam

"How come you managed to beat mean here? I lived here for 6 years and you still manged to beat me here. How did you know where to go?" Ven said still sad he lost to Sora. The others follow behind him who were just as surprised. Sora shrugged and said, "I have no idea. It just felt like the way to go, like I've been here before."

"Have you?" Ven asked.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure this is my first time here." Said Sora. "Well… okay. So did you come from anyways?" Ven asked.

"We all come to Destiny Islands but Kairi came from a different world." Said Sora. He didn't think it couldn't hurt to tell him where they came from. "Really, how did you guys meet you then?" Asked Aqua.

"Sora and Riku were on the play island when they found me. Sora comforted me while Riku went to get their parents. I had no memory from where I was from before then." Said Kairi.

"Guess that makes two of us. I can't remember where I was from either." Said Ven. Terra just smiled, "Huh, small worlds. Anyways, how did you guys know she was from another world?"

"Sora and I heard of an old legend that a kid left the world to become stronger. We guessed that's where she came from when no parents came to like for her. Sora vowed the when we got older we would make a raft and explore the worlds together and find her family." Said Riku. "I don't think you three would have gotten too far with just a raft." Terra laughed.

"Yeah, we didn't think that far ahead when I finished that Raft." Said Riku. Sora glare at him, "What do you mean 'when YOU finished the raft?!' Kairi and I helped too!"

"No, you just got the supplies and food. You just took a napped the moment we started while Kairi is just as lazy as you are." Riku said with a smug. "So, looks like Ven isn't the only sleep head around here now." Said Aqua.

"HEY!" Ven complained as the walked inside the castle. Everyone laughed and eventually Sora and Ven laughed as well. "I'll go set the Master. Then we can try to figure out who that rouge Keyblade Master is." Said Ven.

With that he ran off and Riku mumbled, "Good Luck with that." Terra then said, "So, how long have you three had the Keyblade."

"I had mine for almost 2 year, Riku got his shortly after, and Kairi only had hers for a few months." Said Sora. "Then you guys are pretty quick learners if you are able to do all of those moves and become as powerful as you are now. I'm impressed." Said Aqua.

Terra also nodded and said, "Yeah and by the way how did managed to use two Keyblades? Until now, I thought we could only wield one."

"On my second adventure, I grew out of my old cloths. Three good fairies made new magic cloths for me that gives me even more powers. They take forever on deciding which color they wanted it to be but it's totally worth the wait." Said Sora.

Aqua noticed Terra writing this all down with a pen. "Now you care about fasion." Aqua said with a smirk.

"No but magic cloths that gives you two Keyblades is what I want when I'm Master." Said Terra. He then turned to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "By the way, do guys mind staying to see our exam?" He asked.

"Sure, we've got time. Hey and maybe you can guys can helps us afterwards." Said Sora. Aqua smiled, "Of coarse. If our Master says the word, then we join you on your quest."

"What quest? Are these the three you were talking about, Ven?" The all turned to a man in white robes with Ven right next to them. "Yeah, if it weren't for them those monsters would still be here."

"In that case, you have my thanks. My name is Master Earqus." Said the Keyblade Master. Sora smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sora. This is Ri…Master Riku and Kairi." Replied Sora.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a Keyblade Master? Who gave you that title anyways?" Earqus asked. Riku replied, "Master Yed Sid."

Everyones eyes from the past widend. "But…Yed Sid gave his title up as master years ago, has he really come back as Keyblade Master?" Asked Earqus. Yed Sid was his old friend and his old master to him and Xehanort, he told him that he's now retired himself then what happened that got him back in the game. "He's still retired. However, the three of us were self taut and he was kind enough to give us the Mark of Mastery." Said Riku.

Ven turned to Sora, "Were you really self taut?"

"Yep."

"Wow! For someone one who never really had a master, you guys learned some awesome moves." Said Ven. HE wished he could do all the stuff Sora, Riku, and Kairi could do. Master Eraqus similed, "Then I take it you have a message from him."

"Yes, and we have problem. Some of this information Yed Sid wants to keep a secert." Riku said. Eraqus nodded, "Very well. Let's decuss the information Master to Master in the my quarters."

Riku nodded and they left. Ven turned to the others, "In the mean time, want to find out who that rogue Keyblade Master really is?"

* * *

Riku told Earqus everything about the situation they're in and that they were in ten years from the future. "This does trouble things. I'll explain to this times version of Yed Sid so there's no confusion tomorrow."

"Thanks. We want to keep this information as little as possible." Said Riku. "Now how do we stop this Maleficent?" he asked.

"We need to find these Keyholes. They can only be lock by two Keyblades My friends and mine and your students. Then once we find the other door we lock shut." Riku Explained

"Good, my pupils will help in anyway they can. But what of the worlds that are supposed to be from your timeline?" Earqus asked.

"Same deal. Once lock it take a few minutes, but it should return to the future." Said Riku. Earqus nodded, "Very good, tomorrow after the Exam, you can tell my pupils the situation with the Heartless and the Nobodies and how to stop them. What about this rogue Keyblade master?"

"He still should remain his proper time but the rest of the Origination may be here so we should all to be extra careful. I tell your students the ones we know about so they know who to look out for." Said Riku. "Alright if that's everything. I should make sure everything is ready for the Exam tomorrow. If you want, you may help Xehanort and I make our final judgement of if Terra and Aqua are ready to be master as well."

"Riku nodded and with that their meeting was adjourned.

* * *

"Xan?"

"No."

"Xander?"

"Nope."

"Xandy?"

"I don't think so."

"Xanthippus."

"No. Are these even really names?" asked Sora. "Apperently, it says so on the computer. Do you have any other ideas what his name is?" Asked Ventus.

 _"Xehanort…"_ Sora head popped up. Who said that name? It did sound familier so he guessed. "Ummm…Xehanort?"

"Hate to brake to you Sora but Master Xehanort is one Earqus closest friends and is a respected Keyblade Master. In fact he's coming tomorrow morning to help make the exam." Said Aqua similing at the two boys attempt to find out who this rouge keyblade master is. "Well, I'm sure you find out who he is eventually. It's getting late you two. We should all try to get some sleep for tomorrow." Said Terra.

"Oh, come it's not that late. What time is it anyways?" Said Sora. Ven looked at the time on the computer, "Wow, it 12:30 in the morning. Time flies."

"No kidding. I guess we should all try to get so sleep. Where's Kairi?" asked Sora as he looked for her. He found siting on the floor sleeping. "She fell asleep while you two where looking up names." Said Aqua.

"Wow, she even beautiful when she sleeps." Sora said to himself but then realized both Terra and Aqua smirking at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Say what out loud?" Asked Ven as he just shut the computer down. "Yes, you did. Ah, young love. We knew what it's like right, Terra?" Asked Aqua.

"Yep, the moment you met her you just can't get her out of your head." Said Terra. "But Kairi and I are just friends." He said trying to hide his blush.

"Come Sora. You were in love with her even before you knew what love was." Said Riku as he entered the room. "I thought he was. Let me say that you two make a cute couple." Said Aqua.

"Uhhh…Hey, I thought we we're getting ready for bed." Said Ven trying to change the subject. Sora mouthed a 'Thank you' to him. "Ven's right. We stayed up long enough as it is. I show you guys to your rooms. You want to take your girlfriend to her room Sora?" Said Terra with a smirk.

"Sure..." Said Sora. Then he glared at the past Keyblade Welder. "And for the record she is not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be." Said Terra still smirking. Sora began to blush as he picked up Kairi bride style. With that Kairi snuggled closer to Sora and Sora blushed even harder. Terra then showed them their guest rooms smirking all the way. Aqua watched the young Keyblade Welders leaving and smiled. "Those two look so cute together." Said Aqua.

Ven turned, "What do you mean? They're just friends, right?"

"You understand when you fall for a special girl someday, Ven. Then you'll understand." Said Aqua. Then she went to bed as well. Ven just shrugged as he left to his room, he sat down and set his alarm to 6:00am. He didn't want to miss any bit of the exam. It was great to meet some more Keyblade Welders his age. Maybe they could all learn from each other and all become master with Aqua and Terra one day. He began to close his eyes but what he didn't know was the a ghost image of a girl in white was watching over him and whispered, "It's great to finally see you awake, Ventus."

* * *

 **Please remember to Fav, Follow, and Review. It's good to see everyone enjoying this so far. Two guess, of who that girl is in Ven's room. Get it right and I might tell you of the additional worlds I'll put into this.**


	4. Chapter 3: Good Times of the PastFuture

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it rightfully belong to Disney and Square Enix. Glad everyone loved the third chapter. Now, I hope everyone enjoys the third chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Good Times of the Past/Future

 _World: Destiny Islands_

 _Sora once again fell asleep, while enjoying lying on the beach. He woke up when it was all over. He sat up for_ _a few moments, he had a big yawn. The he went to lay back down when he saw a beautiful young girl with red hair towering over him. "WHOA!"_

 _He turned to see Kairi, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Said Sora._

 _"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing out here." Said Kairi._

 _"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!"_

 _Sora felt something hit him in the head._ _"Are you still dreaming?" She asked._

 _"It wasn't a dream!" But then began to wonder. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."_

 _"Yeah sure." Kairi folded her arms behind her back and walked forward in front of Sora to look_ _at the ocean. Sora then decided to change the subject._ _"Say Kairi, what was your hometown like?" Sora asked. "You know, where you grew up."_

 _Kairi didn't look back at him as she answered. "I've told you before. I don't remember."_

 _"Nothing at all?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"You ever want to go back?" He asked her._ _Kairi considered the question and the replied, "Well I'm happy here."_

 _"Really..."_

 _"But you know..." She held her gaze to the ocean. "I wouldn't mind going to see it."_

 _"I'd like to see it too!" Sora said excitedly. "Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see em all!"_

 _Kairi turned towards him and grinned, "So what are we waiting for?"_

 _"Hey," Someone called, stepping forward he asked. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"_

 _Both Sora and Kairi turned around to see Riku holding a log for the raft they we're building or more like Riku was building. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He swung the log to the unsuspecting Sora who fell on the ground trying to catch it and walked towards Kairi and said, "So you're just as lazy as he is." Riku reprimanded in a teasing tone. Kairi giggled._ _"So you've noticed._ _Okay, we'll finish together."_

 _Riku plopped down next Sora who was siting back up. Kairi then pointed her finger out. "I'll race you!"_

 _"Huh?" Sora asked._ _"What, are you kidding?" Asked Riku, who was starting to get tired from all the hard work._ _"Ready?" Kairi asked before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting. "Go!"_

 _With at they got back on the feet and ran for it. They looked like the boys were evenly matched with Kairi laughing right behind them trying to catch up. Ven saw them and asked to himself, "Why do Sora, Riku, and Kairi look younger?"_

 _Then looked around, "Where am I? This isn't the Land of Departure."_

 _"Your on Destiny Islands. The world were they grew up. As for they why you are here..." Ven turned around to see a girl in a white dress walking towards him and said, "...your experiencing Sora's memories."_

 _"Okay. So, I'm dreaming. But why am I seeing Sora's memeroies? And who are you?" Asked Ven. "My name is Naminè. I'm a witch with the powers overs Sora's memories and the those who are close to him." She responded._

 _"A witch?" He asked. "You seem surprised?" Naminè giggled._

 _"Well, no offense, I always thought that witches were evil and ugly but your nice and beautiful." Said Ven. Naminè replied, "None taken and..."_

 _She then began to blush and whisper, "...you think I'm beautiful."_

 _Ven then realized what he said to her and blushed as well and said, "...y-yeah! I-I mean W-who...w-would call call you t-that? W-why would someone call y-you that?"_

 _"DiZ did but he had a problem with my kind. Deep down he was a good man and said sorry to me and my friend. As for the why... It's a long story but you and your friends should know my story through Sora's memories." Said Naminè. "So does that mean Terra and Aqua are having the same dream I am." Asked Ven._

 _"Yes but the conversation we're having is just between the two of us because you and Sora have a stronger connection to each other." said Naminè. "What does that mean?" Asked Ven._

 _"I'm sorry our time is up. I'll see you soon." Said Naminè. The dream began to chance as Naminè faded away. "Wait! Naminè..!" But it was too late and Ven continued to watch Sora's memories._

* * *

 _Terra watched as Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on a tree with star shaped fruit. "They must live on the island with the star shaped fruit that Aqua was just talking about." Terra said to himself as he continued the dream._ _"They must live on the island with the star shaped fruit that Aqua was just talking about." Terra said to himself as he continued the dream. "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked._

 _"Could be." Riku agreed. "We'll never know by staying here."_

 _"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked curiously. Terra smirked, "Now, they think about it."_

 _"Who knows?" Riku shrugged. "If we have too we'll think of something else."_

 _"Still won't get too far without a Keyblade." Said Terra as he continued about three friends. "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked._

 _"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said, he then gave a deep thought and said. "It's just..I've always wondered why we're on this Island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose they are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we could just as easily need up somewhere else, right?"_

 _Sora shrugged and said, "I don't know." Riku nodded and said, "Exactly, That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."_

 _"You've been thinking a lot lately," Kairi asked. "Haven't you?"_

 _Riku stared intently at the sea for a moment before turning around. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't of come here, I would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."_

 _"You're welcome." Said Kairi. Sora felt a little bit jealous that Riku was getting all the attention but he was his best friend and he didn't have anything better to say. Terra watch as Kairi headed to the rowboats to go home for the night and saw Riku tossed Sora something. "Sora," Riku spoke. Sora looked at the star fruit that was thrown into his hands. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. "A papou fruit?" Sora asked._

 _"If two people share one their destines become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon. I know you want to try it." Riku said with a smirk._

 _"What are you talking-" Sora then noticed Riku getting out of sight. Riku began to laugh as Terra laughed along. "Oh, I so wished I had a camera right now." Sora threw the fruit away and ran after Riku as the headed home for the night. "Mmm...wonder what's happens next." Said Terra as the scene changed._

* * *

 _Aqua watched Sora as he entered the secret cave on Destiny Island. Aqua saw the many drawings on the walls of the caves and a mysterious door without a door handle. Sora was looking at some pictures drawn on rocks. He touched his hand upon it, remembering when and Kairi had drawn it. "Sora and Kairi must have drew themselves when they were younger."_

 _Sora felt there was something missing to this old drawing. So, he grabbed a near by rock and started to draw. When he was finished, he took a step a back to admire his handy work. It was himself giving a papou fruit to Kairi. "Awwwww… you do want to give one to her. That's so romantic." Said Aqua. Sora smiled at his work until he realized he wasn't alone. And it wasn't Aqua. Who's there?"_

 _"I've come to see the door to this world" Sora looked to see a cloaked figure. He wore a brown cloak and his face couldn't be seen. "Huh?" asked a confused Sora._

 _"This world has been connected." The Stanger continued to speak. Sora was still confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure continued. "Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking me out like this!" Sora demanded but then released this man wasn't from the main island. "Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from?"_

 _"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." The stranger said to Sora. "So, you're from another world?" stated Sora_

 _"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little." The figure ignored Sora completely. "Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there." Said a determine Sora._

 _"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing." said the cloaked figure stated. Sora turned his attention away from the figure and turned to look at the door but when he moved his head back the figure was gone. Aqua had been glare at the cloaked figure the whole time. They were something about the figure she didn't like about him. Was this the rouge Keyblade Master that the young Keyblade_ _Wielders mentioned?_

* * *

 _Aqua then realized the memory had changed again. She saw Sora and Kairi siting on the edge of the dock and watched the sunset. "You know," Kairi began. "Riku has changed."_

 _"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Well..." Kairi seemed at a loss for words._

 _"You okay?" Sora asked with concern._

 _"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!" She said with excitement. "What?!" Said Sora while trying to hide a blush from the thought. Kairi just giggled and said, "Just kidding."_

 _"I don't think she was." Aqua said with a smile at the couple._ _"What's gotten into you?" Sora exclaimed. "You're the ones whose changed, Kairi."_

 _"Maybe..." The girl responded softly. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready." Kairi spoke confidently. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I could always come back here." Finally Kairi took her eyes off the sunset and turned to Sora. "Right?"_

 _"Yeah, of course!" Sora said without hesitation. Where ever they would go, this would still be their home. Kairi turned back to the sunset. "That's good." Kairi paused. "Sora, don't ever change."_

 _"Huh?" Sora looked at her as Kairi stood up. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail." Sora leaned back with his eyes now back on the sunset, just like Kairi's. "It'll be great."_

 _"You and Ven are some much alike. Maybe one day when he's older help find a girl that makes him just as happy as Sora. Plus, I would get to be the bridesmaid." Aqua said to herself as the dream ended._

* * *

World: Land of Departure

Ven groaned as his alarm went off. He wondered how Naminè was connected to Sora? How was he connected to Sora? His eyes widened as he remembered, "The EXAM! I CAN'T MISS THIS!"

He got up, took a quick shower, ate a quick breakfast and ran up to meet Terra and Aqua, except they weren't there. "AAAHHHHH! EVERYONE OVER SLEPT!"

Riku walked past him and said, "That's because the Mark of Mastery had been moved to noon since Master Xehanort called in early and said he was going to be late. So everyone decided to get some sleep in."

"You mean I could of slept in till nine, this whole time! Ugh!" Ven complained. "Sorry, you out cold like Sora was when he first started School." Said Riku.

"You mean he slept through classes?" Ven laughed at the thought. "Yes until he found out that you can learn things that interested him like Captain America." Said Riku with a grin.

"Well, I've got nothing to lose. Want to spare?" Asked Ven. Riku grinned and summon his Keyblade and got into his battle stance. "Bring it on!" Said Riku.

Ven the summoned his Keyblade and ran at Riku.

* * *

Ven fell to the ground for the third time and then groaned as he sat up. "Your really good for someone who had to learn everything on your own."

"Still you put up one good spare. In fairness, only two people have ever beaten me. Sora and another Keyblade Wielder named Roxas." Said Riku as he helped Ven get up on his feet.

"Really? Then I should probably practice some more before I take you on again." Said Ven.

"Good morning, Ven and Riku." They turned to see Terra and Aqua walking towards them. "Morning Terra and Aqua. Hey, where's Sora and Kairi?" asked Ven.

"Sora was still sleeping so Kairi volunteered to wake him up." Said Aqua. Riku smirked and said, "Three, two, one…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! KAIRI!" They could all hear Sora's Voice. They all started to laugh at that. "Well, Master Xehanort should be here by now. I should probably help him and Master Eraqus set up the exam." Said Riku.

Terra nodded, "Will do. We'll see you then." Riku then walked to the other room. "Man, I had a strange dream last night." Said Terra.

"Same here." Said Ven

"Really all three of us? What was yours about Terra?" asked Aqua.

"I dreamt I was on the Island were Sora, Riku, and Kairi played together and they were getting ready to sail on there raft to the other worlds." Said Terra. "Really? So did I. Their Island had the Star Shaped Fruit I was talking about last night." Said Aqua.

"The Papou Fruit Right?" Asked Ven. Aqua then turned to him and smiled, "That's right, Ven." Then her eyes widened and said, "Wait, don't tell me…"

"Yeah, I had the same dream too." Said Ven. "It's just like what Naminé said."

"Who's Naminé?" asked Terra. "She was girl I meet in my dream. I never had seen anyone more beautiful than her." Said Ven.

"Awwwww…Ven's finally in love." Said Aqua with a smile. "Our little Ven is finally growing up." Said Terra.

Ven started to blush, "What? No, I'm not! Stop treating like a kid."

"Really? Then how come you're blushing?" Terra pointed out. Ven tried to hide his blush, which made both Terra and Aqua laugh at him. "Okay, Ven what did this Naminé say to you?" asked Terra. He told them about Naminé and how she was a witch who can manipulate memories of Sora and those who are close to him and how he and Sora had a special connection between them. "A special connection between you and Sora? What does she mean by that?" Asked Terra.

"Maybe, you are his brothers or cousin. I mean, you two look kind of alike." Said Aqua. "Well, I guess there is only one way to find out. Try to get in contact with her again." Said Terra.

"Why can't I just ask Sora?" Asked Ven. "If he's anything like you, he may not even know." Said Aqua.

"Well till then we better keep this between the three of us. Those three already have to worry about this Organization and Rouge Keyblade Master." Said Terra. Both Aqua and Ven nodded in agreement. They turned to see Sora and Kairi walking their way. "Come on you lazy bum. We don't want to miss the exam." Said Kairi.

Terra and Aqua just smiled at the couple. Those two were going to end up together one day. Sora was still blushing because Kairi saw him in his Captain America underwear. He turned to see Terra, Aqua, and Ven. "Morning guys. Where's Riku?" He asked.

"He's helping the other masters set up the exam." Said Aqua.

* * *

"Good Morning, old friend. How was your trip?" Asked Master Eraqus. He and Riku stood by the door as Xehanort came in. "Fine. Indeed it is a wonderful day for the Mark of Mastery." Said the old Keyblade Master.

Xehanort then noticed the young Keyblade Master and said, "I see you have a new pupil. How long did he arrive?"

"Oh, no. He's actually one of our old masters former apprentices. Even though he's master no more. He gave him and another younger man the Mark of Mastery, since they didn't have a Master to teach them these things. He and his friends arrived just last night with a mission on their hands and came to us for help. This is Master Riku." Said Eraqus.

"Well then, congratulations are in order, Master Riku. What brings you all the way out here?" Asked Xehanort. "Thank you, Master. There is a Rogue Keyblade Master on the loose and he joined forces with a witch to make these keyholes to spread monsters across the other worlds. "

"Interesting, then after the Exam. I too will look for anything to help stop this chaos." Said Xehanort. _"Perhaps this Master too is interested to know what happened during the Keyblade War. This may work to my advantage."_ Xehanort thought to himself. _"The boy even can control the darkness it's self. Very interesting. This cause for further research."_

"Come Riku. Tell me more about yourself as we set up the Exam." Said Xehanort. They went to finish set up the Exam with Xehanort grinning all the way there.

* * *

 **Xehanort looks up to be to no good as always. Original I planned to make this the Mark of Mastery but I decided to wait for the next chapter. Hope you readers enjoyed this. Be sure to Follow, Fav, and Review.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Mark of Mastery

**Now begins the Mark of Mastery... for Terra and Aqua. I mean, Sora and Kairi are taking theirs since the prologue. I glad to see new readers everyday. Next chapter will begin to explore the other worlds but now...well you know. Ugh, now I'm beginning to sound like Rai. Well good news this will be my longest chapter yet so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mark of Mastery

World: Land of Departure

"Hey, I know the Mark of Mastery have been different for many different students but what did you and Riku did for your exam, Sora?" Asked Ven. They just finished eating lunch and were waiting for Masters Riku, Eraqus, and Xehanort to finish preparing for Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery. Sora put his hands behind his head and said, "Well, Master Yed Sid, had me and Riku travel to sleeping worlds to unlock 7 sleeping keyholes of worlds that haven't fully recovered."

"Fully recover? Did something happen to the worlds we don't know about?" Asked Aqua. Before Sora or Kairi could say anything Riku opened the door and said, "Okay, we're ready."

"We'll tell you later." Said Kairi. As they entered the room Terra stopped as everything began to blur out. "What?"

* * *

 _World: Mysterious Tower_

 _Terra looked around and saw Sora and Riku standing before Master Yed Sid. He also saw three other a giant mouse, duck, and dog. "Guess this must be when Sora and Riku took their Mark of Mastery."_

 _"As a Keyblade Master, ... had a gift like few others." The retired Keyblade Master began. Terra was confused, "Why couldn't I hear that name Master Yed Sid was going to say?"_

 _However, he continued to watch the events of Sora and Riku had. "But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us. The answer, he believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War.' What if the challenges of the past where, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? ...had to know, so he renounced his duties as master chose a seeker's life. Since then, in a guise, he clashed with protectors of the light, Keyblade wielders such as yourselves."_

 _Terra then thought to himself, "Keyblade war? What's that? Best if I don't know. If this what made that Keyblade Master go rogue, I don't want that happen to me or my friends if I followed the same path he did. Other Keyblade wielders tried to stop him, what happened to them." He turned to the mouse and judging by his face, they didn't make it._

 _He continued to listen to that former master, "And make my words he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested for the Mark of a true Keyblade Master._ _No doubt you think of yourselves as masters already, but it takes years of training and a proper master to show you the way. Although you two are self-taught Keyblade wielders. A very impressive feat, the time has come for both of you to let go of any preconceived notions you may have, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training anew with a clean slate."_

 _Everyone gasped, they had to learn everything all over again. Sora then blurted out, "But that's a formality, right?! I've ALREADY proved myself! Riku and I can handle anything together! Right?"_ _Riku look down and said, "I don't know. I believe, in my heart, Darkness still has a hold." He then summoned his old weapon, Soul Taker, and continued, "Walking down that path changed me. Am I ready to wield a Keyblade? Perhaps I should be tested."_

 _Terra and Sora was surprise by this for different reasons, Riku went down a dark path one time. As for Sora he was still surprised that Riku still doubted himself after all they been through and then turned to Yen Sid. "In that case, put ME through the test too! Just watch us! Riku and I will pass with flying colors!"_

 _Terra similes at Sora confidence. He probably would have past if it wasn't a trap set up by this Organization. Yen Sid nodded, "Very well then. Sora and Riku, let your examinations commence." The flashback faded._

* * *

World: Land of Departure

"Hey, Terra. You alright?" Asked Aqua. Terra was back in reality. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He then stood by Aqua. Sora, Kairi, and Ven stood at the side lines while the masters sat at the thrones of the castle. Xehanort turned to see the other young Keyblade wielders. He saw his former apprentice, the other boy he could assume he was Riku's friend, Sora, and the girl, which he presumed was Kairi. Ventus, he had a special plans for him. Sora looked a lot like Ventus's dark half, was he connected to Ventus as well. Then he turned to Kairi, and he saw a pure light within her like Ven and the 7 Princesses of Heart. Kairi didn't like the way he was looking at them. Sora saw this and held her hand. Kairi turned to Sora and smiled at him.

Aqua turned them and grinned at them. Her attention went back to Master Eraqus as he walked towards Terra and herself. He smiled and said, "...Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not just one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates but this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy. It is not a test of wills, but rather a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, but neither. But I'm sure our guests, Master Xehanort, and our newest and youngest master, Master Riku, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark." Both Riku and Xehanort nodded when their names were spoken. Eraqus then continued, "I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Said both Aqua and Terra. "Then let the examination begin!" He summoned his Keyblade and created balls of light, similar to the ones Kairi practiced on yesterday. Terra and Aqua summoned the own Keyblades and got into the battle poses. Xehanort just waved his hand and darkness covered the balls making them become even more dangerous. This surprised Eraqus and Riku while Xehanort just grinned. Riku summond his own Keyblade ready to intervene but Eraqus stopped him and said, "Wait, let's see where this goes."

Riku nodded trusting the older master. Riku took a few sniffs to see who was responsible for some reason it smelled a lot like Ansem, the seeker of darkness. Both Terra and Aqua began to destroy the orbs when Aqua noticed one heading towards the younger students. "VEN! SORA! KAIRI!"

The three then summoned their own Keyblades and destroyed the dark powered orb. "Don't worry about us. You two focus on the Exam!" Said Ven. "But Ven, you three are in real danger! Go back to your room and take Sora and Kairi with you!" Said Aqua concerned for the three of them.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this, seeing you too become masters. I'm not going to miss it now!" Said Ven. "Same goes with me! I've fought bigger and uglier!" Said Sora backing Ven up.

"If these two are in, then so am I," Said Kairi. She wasn't going to be the damsel in distress this time. Terra smiled and said, "They can take care of themselves. They have been training just as hard as we have. Plus these things aren't nearly as hard as those Nobodies we fought yesterday. This should be a pence of cake for all of us."

"Yeah." Ven agreed. He was right to the easily defeated all the orbs in record time. When they were finished Sora, Kairi, and Ven went back to the sidelines and Terra and Aqua stood before the masters. ""Well… That was unexpected. But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of times. It was an excellent test one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." Said Eraqus.

Riku then got what Eraqus meant and then continued to watch the exam. Terra and Aqua then turned to each other and got into their battle stances. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" said Master Eraqus.

With that Aqua and Terra charged and battled each other. They looked like they were evenly matched. Until Aqua nearly got the upper hand. Terra began to worry he was going to lose and therefore spark the dark powers within him. He noticed it and quick rejected while blocking Aqua's next attack. This didn't go unnoticed by the other masters. Xehanort grinned at this not one but two Keyblade wielders posses the darkness within them. Riku frowned he didn't want Terra to follow the same path he did. Soon the match was over and the masters discussed who passed the exam. Both Aqua and Terra waited patiently for the results soon, Master Eraqus walked towards them and said, "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Each of the Keyblade Wielder's eyes widened in shock. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness in you sufficiently in check. But there is always next year. That is all."

Eraqus then turned to Aqua and said, "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Xehanort had already left. Terra looked down. He failed the exam. Aqua didn't know what to say, "Hey..."

Ven came running in with Sora and Kairi. "Terra, we're sorry." Said Ven.

Terra only had one question, "The darkness... where did it come from?"

No one saw Xehanort as he walked down the starts to meet Vanitias and asked him, "What do you make of Ventus?

"He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's got to break that loser in." He responded as he held his mask. Xehanort turned away and said, "Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances."

"I know that." Vanitias said as he put his mask on, "He just needs the incentive to leave home. What about those other three? They weren't supposed to be here."

"Plan still the same but we can use them to our advantage. Keep an eye on them. Test they're skills. See how good they really are. Let me know when you run to this Organization XIII." Xehanort ordered. "As you wish." Said Vanitias. They both then exited the building. Back with the other Keyblades, Terra began to leave them and said, "Sorry... I need some time alone."

Ven wasn't sure if he should follow him or not so Riku put a hand over his shoulder and said, "I'll talk to him. I know what he's going through right now."

Ven looked to him and nodded and Riku followed after Terra. Aqua then turned to Sora and asked him, "What did Riku mean by he know's what Terra is going through?"

"Riku had once succumbed to the darkness too. He eventually managed to overcome it and become a real Keyblade Master but he still beats himself because of what he did. Even though we've all forgiven him." Said Sora. Aqua nodded and said, "I hope Terra dose the same and forgives himself."

"I'm sure they both will. By the way congrats." Said Kairi. "Oh, yeah. You're now a Keyblade Master. I was so sad the Terra didn't make it that I've forgot that you did." Said Ven.

"Thanks guys. I just wished Terra passed too." Said Aqua. They all looked down hoping that Riku could help him.

* * *

Terra sat outside the building thinking, _"There's darkness within me... So why does that matter? I'm know I'm strong enough to hold it back."_

"Yes. You are indeed strong. The Darkness is nothing to fear." Said someone from behind as if he read Terra's mind. Terra turned around to see, "Master Xehanort..."

"And yet...how frustrating Eraqus refutes it's power. Why, you could train with him forever and still you'd never be a master in his eyes." Xehanort continued as he walked towards Terra. Terra was confused by this and asked, "But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I've failed to learn?"

"Your fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled." Xehanort explained. "Yes. Thank you, Master." "He's only half correct though." Said a much younger voice. Terra then turned to see Riku, he knew that darkness had once been apart of Riku's life but he didn't want to freak him out by saying he has been receiving his and his friends memories. So he said, "What do you mean?"

"It's true what Master Xehanort said when darkness can't be destroyed. It's inside everyone with the exception of the Princess of Heart and Ven's. However, it cannot be channeled. The longer you deny it the more you'll succumb to it. I tried to do the same thing and I was almost possessed by Ansem again. The only way to control it is to not run from the light or fear the dark because both with make you stronger." Said Riku.

"Make me stronger? Darkness too?" Terra asked. "Yeah. Strength that's yours. The darkness inside your heart is vast and it's deep but if you can truly stare into it and never look away, you won't be afraid of anything again. It take time but with help and support from friends you can make your heart immune to the darkness and still use it to defend the light." Riku said.

"Is that how you conquered your own darkness?" Said Terra. Riku nodded. Terra smiled. If Riku could conquer his darkness within his heart then so could he but one thing still puzzled him. "Who's Ansem?"

Just then they heard a bell ring. Riku turned to Terra, "I'll explain who he is along with everything else is once we've all gathered."

Terra nodded and they ran off to join the others.

* * *

A Few Minutes earlier...

Ven was lying on his bed, swinging around his wooden Keyblade that Terra used to practice with. Sora and Kairi were in with him. Sora was on Ven's laptop looking trying to look up the name on the rouge Keyblade Master and Kairi was studying the book of light magic that Aqua lent to her. Everyone was silent until Ven finally spoke, "Do you think Riku can help Terra?"

"Coarse he can." Said Sora as he turned to Ven. "We can help him too." Kairi put the book down and said, "Terra won't even has to worry about the Darkness as long as he knows we're here to help him."

Ven nodded and then smiled. "Yeah. The Darkness within his heart doesn't stand a chance against the six of us." That made everyone in the room smile. Kairi then frowned and asked, "Did anyone noticed where that darkness came from? I mean, the balls of light we fought. Did anyone know what caused the darkness to corrupted them?"

"No, it was totally weird. Nothing like that has happened here before today." Ven responded. "I thought it came from Master Xehanort." Said Kairi.

"Really? So does that mean the darkness had taken Master Xehanort?" Asked Sora. Ven also turned to Kairi wondering the same thing. "Maybe. I don't know. I just didn't like the way he was looking at us." Said Kairi.

"You noticed that, too? I thought it was just me." Said Ven. Sora turns to Kairi, "If Master Xehanort is bad, I'll protect you from him."

Kairi then smiled and kissed Sora on the cheek and said, "Thanks, Sora." Sora then began to blush and touched the spot Kairi that she kissed him. Then they heard bells ringing. "The Master needs us." Said Ven.

"Alright lets go." Said Kairi. She got on her feet and began to leave when she noticed Sora was still stunned by the kiss. "Come on, Lazy bum." She said as she took his arm and dragged him with her. Ven laughed at that as he got up to follow them until someone said, "Better hurry, Ventus…"

He turned to see a boy in a mask learning on a wall in his room. "Huh? Who are you?" Ven asked.

The Masked Boy ignored him and continued, "Or you never see Terra again."Ven didn't believed that, "What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want."

"Like right now? He's leavening you behind. And by the time you catch up… he'll be a different person." Said the Masked Boy as he turned to Ven.

"Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team." Ven defended his friend. He got into his battle stance with his wooden Keyblade. "You trying to pick a fight or what?"

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" He asked as he opened a corridor of darkness and left. That lead to Ven to think of all the good times he shared with Terra. Was he really going to risk never seeing him again? Just then a memory came following to him that wasn't his.

* * *

 _World: Destiny Islands_

 _Sora laid in his bed waiting for supper and tomorrow were he would explore the worlds with his best friends Riku and Kairi. It would be just him and Kairi... And Riku too. Ven watched the memory, "So, this is Sora's room back home. Wait, if then if this is a memory, then maybe Naminè is here?"_

 _He did a quick look around and didn't see anyone but the younger Sora. He stopped looking when he heard the younger Sora say, "A storm? Oh no! The raft!"_

 _Ven turned to see Sora sneak out his window. He could hear his mother calling, "Sora! Dinner's Ready! Come on down! Sora?!"_

 _The memory changed with Sora arriving on the island and huge black sphere above the play island. "What's that?" Both Sora and Ven asked to themselves. Sora then turned to the other boats he recognized. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!"_

 _Sora then turned to see black monsters show up. Sora recognized them from the dream he had a few days back. He tried to fight them with the wooden sword he had but it didn't do any damage to them. Sora then noticed Riku by the tree that they would sit on. Sora then made his was to him. He ran past all the monsters and crossed the bridge. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" He asked worried for Kairi's safety."The door has been opened..." Said Riku. This confused both Ven and Sora, "What?"_

 _"The has been opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Said Riku. Ven took a quick look. Something didn't seem right about him. "What are you talking about? We've got to find Kairi!" Said Sora, who was more concerned for her safety._

 _"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku assured him before continuing, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I not afraid of the darkness!"_

 _Riku then offered his hand to Sora. Ven was scared, "Was this what the Mask Boy meant when Terra was going to be a different person. Maybe Naminè could explain to me what was happening."_

 _Just then both Sora and Ven noticed the darkness trying to take Riku. Sora tried to get him out of there but he couldn't reach him. Everything went black until a bright light show. His new key shaped blade surprised Sora. "This must have been the first time he could summon his Keyblade." Ven said to himself._

 _Sora used his Keyblade to strike down all the creatures that should in his way. He noticed a door that blocks the place that was the secret place. Sora had a strong felling that Kairi was in there so he opened the door and went inside. Ven went inside as well and he hard Sora call out, "Kairi!"_

 _He turned to see Kairi and she turned to Sora and said, "Sora."_

 _She looked sleep. She reached out for Sora as the door without a door handle opened wide open and a powerful wind came out and pushed Kairi towards Sora. Sora tired to catch her but she disappeared on contact. Then the strong wind pushed Ven and Sora away. Ven then noticed the memory changed as he and Sora stood on what remained of Destiny Island._

 _"Whoa!" Both Sora and Ven shouted in surprised. The turn to see a giant monster stood before them. Sora charged at it with his new Keyblade. The monster slammed his arm into the ground and summoned smaller monsters. Sora quickly defeated them and climbed up the creatures are and hit it's head several times. He then jumped off after knowing he did enough damaged. With that the monster was sucked up into the dark sphere. Both Sora and Ven realized that it was going to suck them up too. The both tried to hold onto the remaining ground as long as they could but they both slipped and with into the sphere. Ven closed his eyes hoping he hoping to wake up soon. However, Ven felt a soft hand that held on to his own before blacking out._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _"It's okay, Ven. Your safe." Said a female voice. Ven recognized the Voice. "Naminè?" He asked as he got up. He noticed he was in white room and Naminè was there siting in a chair drawing. She stopped to turn to him. "Hello, Ven. It's good to see you again." She said with a smile._

 _"Um… Hi." Ven said with a little nervousness. She had a cute smile. But then he asked, "Hey Naminè? Where are we? What happen?"_

 _"We're in Castle Oblivion. You could say this is my home world. This is where I was born." She responded as she continued to draw. "I'm sorry about the last memory. I got a little intense with the destruction of Destiny Islands. I will make sure nothing like that happens to you or your friends again." She explain and apologized. "Oh, It's okay. It's not your fault…wait…WHAT?! DESTUCTION OF DESTINY ISLANDS?! You mean Sora, Riku, and Kairi lost their home!?" Said Ven with his eye widened in horror._

 _"Yes but it's okay now. Sora restored it when the Door To Darkness was closed. No one but those three remember what happened that day." She said as she continued to draw. Ven signed in relief, "That's good. That must have been awful."_

 _Ven then took another look around and said, "So… uh… this is your home… It's very white… Not that there's nothing wrong with white... I mean you look good in white…I mean your beautiful… wait, what?"_

 _Naminè giggled, "Thanks Ven. Your sweet_. _Yeah, this was my home. Not to many found memories here." She then frowned. Ven noticed this and kneed to her, put his arm on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. We could go somewhere else if you like. I mean you control the memories, right?"_

 _"Yes, I can but it's okay. You and you friends wanted to know more about me so I put my memories in here as well." She gave him a sad smile. "My story begins where Sora's first journey ends. He now knows Kairi safe on the islands but Riku is still missing. He and his new best friends Donald and Goofy travel to find him and their King and bring them both home safely." She showed Ven the picture she drew. It was Sora and a hooded man. "Along this road ahead lies something you need. However... in order to claim it you must something that is dear to you." Said a voice._

 _Ven looked around for that voice came from. "Don't worry it's just a memory. Here let me give you a closer look." She said as she flipped through a few pages of her book. She then showed him a picture of Castle Oblivion. "Just use your Keyblade to unlock the memories." Said Naminè._

 _Ven nodded and summoned his Keyblade pointed at it and the drawing revealed a Keyhole. Then a beam of light came out of Ven's Keyblade and unlocked the memory._

* * *

 _Ven then appeared outside the castle. "Huh, in a way it kind of like the castle at home." Said Ven. He turned to see Sora and what he could assume were Donald and Goofy. He saw them walk toward the castle. He saw Donald and Goofy talk among themselves. Sora, however, just looked at the castle before he walked to the castle. Donald and Goofy noticed this too before headed to the castle with him._

 _Sora opened the door and everyone went inside. Goofy then asked, "Hey, ya think it's OK to barge in?"_

 _"But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the king..." Donald said. This surprised Goofy, "The king?! King Mickey's here?"_

 _Goofy then started to look around for his King and one of his best friends. However, Donald just crossed his arms and said, "Something just me he'd be here, OK?"_

 _"Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing." Goofy admitted. "Seriously? Me too! One look of this castle, and I just knew. Our very best friends, they're here." Sora said with a smile._

 _"Ayuck! Guess great minds think alike." Said Goofy. Ven also smiled until a cricket appeared and said, "Wait, hey, hold on! It can't be just a coincidence!"_

 _"Oh no, Jimmy. Ya mean that..." Donald started. The cricket named Jimmy nodded and said, "Yep, I had it too, mm-hmm! I had the exact same feeling."_

 _"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious." Said Goofy worried they been affected by some sort of disease. "No, no. Something's screwy. We gotta take a look." Said Donald._

 _"All right." Said Sora as he turned to the next door. "Wak! Where are you going!?" Donald demanded._

 _"That way. To the door. Are you scared?" Sore asked with a smug on his face. Donald then glared at him, "Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go, Goofy!"_

 _"Hey, fellas, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go?" Goofy asked before turning around, "Sora!" The cloaked, hooded man appears in front of the entrance and the doors close "That's it! Who are you?" demanded Sora as he summoned his Keyblade. The others prepare for battle. The hooded man started walks toward them._

 _"Wak! Heartless! Oh yeah? I'll try some magic!" Donald waves his wand and yells "THUNDER!" No magic came out. "Come on. THUNDER! THUNDER!" again nothing happened. "Come on... Blizzard? FIRE!" And once again nothing happened. The hooded man stopped when he was close enough to them. Ven was was wondering why nothing was happening. Donald question the same thing. "Why isn't it working?" Donald asked._

 _"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion." The stranger explained. "Castle Oblivion?" Sora wondered. The mystery man disappears in an corridor of darkness, and reappeared behind Sora. "Here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss." He continued._

 _"I miss? Riku! You mean Riku's here?" Sora asked._

 _"If what you want...is to find him..." responded the hooded man._

 _The man holds out his hand and gusts of wind and flower petals appear and are blasted at Sora and the others are blindsided by the pink petals. "I never thought roses could be used for weapons." Said Ven._

 _Sora tried to block the attack with his Keyblade. The man then became transparent and flew right through Sora. Sora then rans towards the man, jumped and slashed him, but the man disappeared leaving flower petals behind._

 _"Huh?"_

 _The man reappears at the doorway at the end of the hall. Sora's group runs towards him._

 _"What'd you do?" Sora demanded._

 _"I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this." Said the cloaked figure. The man then held out a card in his hand. "To reunite with those you hold dear..." as he tossed the card to Sora, "What's this, a card?" asked Sora_

 _"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door and beyond it, a new world. Preceded Sora, to lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."_

 _The man disappeared in a corridor of darkness and everybody began to take a look at the card the man gave Sora._

 _"C'mon, let's go." Said Sora. He then used the card to openable the door and Sora, Donald, Goofy entered through it. Ven the tried to follow them but the door slammed shut. "Hey? What gives?"_

* * *

 _With a flash of light Ven was back in Naminè's room. "I'm sorry. These events have been lock away in my drawings. Not even Sora remembers these events." Said Naminè._

 _"Really? Then what do we do?" Asked Ven. Naminè frowned, "Usually, you could use a Keyblade to unlock the memerioes hidden within these pages but somehow when I sent Sora, Riku, and Kairi to your world the all disappeared. They were scattered between the other worlds."_

 _"I worked so hard on those drawings. All my drawings are gone." She began to cry. Ven then panicked and said, "Hey, please don't cry. I'll tell you what. I find them and bring them back to you."_

 _"You..you do that for me? But won't you get in trouble with your Master for leaving?" She asked looking at him. Ven nodded, "Sure. I promise. I was going after Terra anyways."_

 _She then smiled at him. "Thanks Ven. Feel free to unlock the memories as you find them."_

 _Ven nodded. Naminè was about to send him back when she remembered, "Oh, one more thing Ven. If you see anyone dressed in that outfit, don't let your guard down. They are a member of Organization XIII. Consider them armed and dangerous."_

 _"ORGANIZATION XIII?! Aren't the guys who are after Sora, Riku, and Kairi?" Asked Ven. Naminè nodded and said, "Yes, they can be really powerful with there abilities. They will stop for nothing to get what they want. Be careful."_

 _"I will. I promise." Said Ven as the memory ended._

* * *

World: Land of Departure

"I promise." he said before going after Terra.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

Master Eraqus was explaining what Aqua's duties were as a Keyblade master. Aqua wished that Terra could be here as well as she continued to listen.

"...and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of..." Eraqus was interrupted when the bell rang. A ruby behind the throne began to glow. "What is that?" Master Eraqus asked himself as he walked towards the ruby. Just then Terra and Riku ran in. Terra then asked, "What happen?"

"I don't know." Aqua responded. She turned to see Kairi dragging in Sora. "What did we miss?" Asked Kairi.

"Not much. What's wrong with Sora?" Asked Terra. Sora then shook his head back in reality and they both began to blush. "Nothing! I mean... I'm fine." Said Sora.

Terra, Riku, and Aqua smiled at the couple but then Aqua wondered, "Why isn't Ven here?"

"I don't know. He was right behind us." Kairi responded. But all they're attention was turned to Master Earqus when he said, "Very well then, I will send our pupils to investigate. Yes, I understand. Farewell."

He then turned his attention to the other Keyblade wielders in the room. He then said to them, "That was my dear old friend Yed Sid. As you know, he is master no more... but he still keeps an eye on the tides of light and darkness and is still helping some young Keyblade wielders preform their Mark of Mastery since they never had a master to do so. His counsel serves as a signposts on the road we wielders must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern for he tells me the princess of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume... but also a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken form, Yed Sid calls them the 'Unversed.' And now I will let Master Riku explain what his and his friends' mission are, for it is now also your own."

Riku wasn't sure if he was ready to do this but everyone gave him encouraging smiles that made him feel better. He then stood near Master Yed Sid. He cleared his throat and said, "As you already know, we're trying to stop a rouge Keyblade Master and he is the current lead of Organization XIII. What you don't know they're after something called the 'Book of Prophecies.' A book with events that are yet to come. We believe someone has fond it and is messing with the space time continuum bringing worlds from the past and future to this time and are creating Keyholes that summoning their own monsters."

With a wave of his hand a black creature with yellow as appeared, "These monsters are called the 'Heartless.' They are the darkness of people's hearts made real. They seek darkness in people's hearts. And there is darkness in every heart with the exception of the Princess of Heart and Ven. They only fear one weapon. Our Keyblades."

With another wave of his hand, the Heartless disappear and the creature they fought last night appear. "When ever a Heartless is created a Nobody is as created. They are empty husks of what's left of a person who lost there heart to the Heartless. The stronger the will, the more human they will look like. Nobodies do not truly have hearts, they can only pretend to have feelings. Don't let them deceive you."

"Right now they only way they are getting into worlds are these Keyholes that someone is creating. We don't know who or how. But we do know that it requires two Keyblades to lock them. We will have to work together to lock them shut. However, even if we do lock them all, as long as the have their door of time, they will still be able to create more Keyholes. The only way to end this is to lock that door shut and make sure the 'Book of Prophecies' isn't in enemy hands." Said Riku as he waved his hand once more to show men in black robes appear. "Though, I doubt we don't have to worry about Rogue Keyblade Master personally we will still have to fight the members of Organization XIII. The original were made up with human like Nobodies but now the new Organization XIII is made up of Nobodes, Heartless, and even others who have been corrupted by the darkness. Now we also know that the Rogue Keyblade Master put a little bit of himself in each of them. Ansem is the Rogue Keyblade Master's Heartless, Xemnas, the Original Leader of the first Organization XIII, and the Rogue Keyblade Master's Nobody, Siax and Xigbar are members of the original who are current members, the is also a younger version of the Rogue Keyblade Master of the past who can control time it's self. We don't know who are the other members but they are assume to be just as dangerous. Don't let you guard down because if we fail the Heartless will destroy all the worlds or worse the Space Time Continuum will be come so corrupt it would destroy the whole universe it's self. I leave it to you Master to form the teams."

Terra and Aqua were speechless. How far did one Keyblade go through all of this just to try to gain. Sora and Kairi were proud of Riku. He walked back down besides them. Eraqus then spoke agian, "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Heatless, Nobodies, Unversed, and the members of Organization XIII are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me."

Terra gasped, "Master Xehanort is missing?" He just spoke to him not to long ago. Sora and Kairi looked to each other just as the problem began, Xehanort goes missing. They gave each other a nod. Kairi then whispered to Riku what they talked about with Ven and asked him to keep an eye on Sora. Riku thought they may have been overreacting but he nodded. He trusted his friends more plus he did smell that there was something off about Xehanort. They then turned their attention back to Master Eraqus. "So here we are. I need you all to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, lock all the Keyholes and the Door to the Past, stop the Organization, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. The five of you will be put into teams."

"Master Riku and Terra." They gave each other a fist bump.

"Master Aqua and Kairi." They gave each other a nod.

"Sora, yours will be a solo mission. You job is to locate the door itself, lock it and try to find out who the Rogue Keyblade Master is and what his up to and put a stop to it." Sora saluted Master Eraqus. "Always wanted to do that." He muttered to himself.

The others heard him the men smiled will Aqua and Kairi giggled at him. Eraqus smiled at them and said, "Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes Master." They all said. Terra and Riku turned to fulfill the missions but Eraqus stopped them by saying, "Terra. Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" He asked. Eraqus walked to him and said, "You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could make it my way, I would name you Master in a second. But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons that darkness. Riku will be your guide to conquer your darkness. If he says you've succeed, then I will name you name you a Keyblade Master."

He put his hand on his shoulder and said, "You must never forget what I taught you." Terra smiled with confidence he wouldn't fail Master Eraqus this time and said, "Thank you, Master. I swear…I will not fail you again. Come on Riku."

They both turned and left the room. Aqua wanted to speak with Terra before he left but he was already gone. Sora turned to Kairi. "Stay safe." He said.

"You too." Said Kairi. Sora turn and left still holding on to Kairi's good luck charm she gave him. No one noticed Ven following him. Aqua then turned to Master Eraqus, "Master, We'd best be on our way. Come on, Kairi."

The girls turned to leave but Eraqus stopped them by saying, "Wait, you two. Before you both depart, I have one other… well, call it a request, of the utmost priority."

"Yes?" Asked Aqua as both she and Kairi both listen what he had to say. Eraqus then said, "I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery…and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination I can sense it runs very deep. I'm sacred Riku won't succeed in stopping Terra's darkness. If Terra were to… If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you two to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

Both Aqua and Kairi felt bad for spying on their own friend but they nodded and Aqua said, "Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master. He's not as weak as you think."

With that both Kairi and Aqua went to the front door.

* * *

"Well Sora, good luck on you mission." Said Riku. Terra nodded and said to Sora, "Let's prove to both of our Masters that we have what it takes to become a Master."

"Okay, see you guys soon. Good luck to you guys, too." Said Sora. Riku then turned to Terra and said, "Hey Terra. This is going to sound a little embarrassing but we never had traveled this way before could you…"

"…Teach you two how to use your armor and glider?" Terra presumed with a smile. "Sure, follow my lead." He instructed.

He was about to summon his armor when he heard Ven calling him, "TERRA!" They all turned to see Ven running to them. When Ven caught up to them he took some deep breaths and was about to say something when Terra just ruffled Ven's hair and said, "It's okay."

Terra then turned and pressed the button on his shoulder armor piece as Riku did the same. After a bright light, both Riku and Terra had armor on. Riku's was similar to Terra but his armor was green. Riku was admiring his new armor as Terra used his Keyblade to open a portal to the outside world. Terra then threw his Keyblade in the air and his Keyblade turned to a flying motorcycle. Riku quickly did the same and his was also similar to Terra's but it was in his style of his Keyblade. Both Ven and Sora were impressed by this and still were as they watched them fly through the portal.

Sora was about to do the same when Ven asked him, "Mind if I tag along. I just got a bad feeling something bad is going to happen to Terra."

Sora nodded, "Sure. I don't mind. I do the same with Riku." Ven nodded to him and thanked him as they both summoned their armor. There armor were exactly the same as each others. "Okay that's werid." Said Sora and Ven. But they both shrugged it off as they were about to summon their gliders. Aqua and Kairi watched from afar as Kairi said, "I love a man in uniform." She then blushed realizing it she said it out loud and Aqua giggled and said, "It's okay. I said the same thing when Terra first tried out his armor."

But then Aqua realized, "Wait, why did Ven put on his armor?"

Both Sora and Ven threw their Keyblades in the air and the both turned into hover boards. Sora's was similar to Ven's but it was in the style of his Keyblade. Aqua called out to Ven but he couldn't hear here as both Sora and Ven headed to the portal Terra had opened. Eraqus noticed this to and said, "No! he mustn't!"

However, he was too late because both Sora and Ven had all ready gone threw the portal. He turned to Aqua and Kairi and said, "You have to bring him back! He may be as old as Riku but he's not ready to know what's out there, yet! He could get hurt out there!"

"Don't worry, Master!" Aqua responded as he then summoned her own armor. Kairi quickly did the same, and her armor was similar to Aqua's but it was pink. Both Kairi and Aqua threw their Keyblades in the air. They both turn into hover scooters. Kairi's was similar to Aqua's but it was in the style of her Keyblade. They both flew into the portal hoping nothing could go wrong.

* * *

 **Well hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes, for the missing pages I used Naminè's drawings instead of the pages of Pooh's story book.**

 **Ven will be looking for the one's with Sora's story of Re:Chain of Memories**

 **Terra will be looking for the one's Riku's story of Re:Chain of Memories**

 **Aqua will be looking for the one's with Roxas, Axel, and Xion's story in 398/2 days.**

 **The memories of Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and Dream Drop Distance for free.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. They will be a poll up asking who should story I should start first. It will determine the next chapter. See you soon. And don't forget to Review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Dwarf Woodlands(Ven and Sora)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Those rights belong to Disney and Square Enix. Did anyone see the new trailer to Kingdom Hearts 3. It looks so AWESOME! To bad if have to wait to after college and paying it off before I can get a PS4 and the new game. Well, I guess I can always wait for someone to post the gameplay and story on YouTube. Can't actually play it but I can still know what's going to happen. Anyways the winner of the poll was Ven and Sora so here you go. Enjoy! Oh, and btw, this story is now beta by Kristen Verne. Okay, now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dwarf Woodlands (Ven and Sora)

World: Dwarf Woodlands

Sora and Ven had just landed on the new world. "Hey Sora? Have you been here before." Ven asked.

"Nope this is a new one for me." He replied. Ven and Sora took a quick look around as a memory came in.

* * *

 _World: Traverse Town_

 _Sora woke up with a dog licking his face. The dog looked really happy but Sora felt really tired and said, "What a dream..."_

 _He tried to go back to sleep when the dog jumped on him. "AH! This isn't a dream!" He realized. Sora got on his feet and then took a look around, where was he? He appeared to be in some dark alley. "Where am I? Oh boy."_

 _Sora then turned to the dog and asked, "Do you know where we are?" The dog raised his ear as if someone was calling and ran off. "Hey, wait!"_

 _He ran after the dog but lost him. Ven then took around and said, "This must be the first world that Sora ever went to; I bet he never thought he would get here this way."_

 _Ven watched Sora talked to the local people. Apparently, Sora's world wasn't the only one that disappeared. There were tons of people who experienced the same thing and woke up on this world. Sora began to wonder if Riku and Kairi were here as well. So, he took a look around this world but, he ran to more of the monsters. He used his Keyblade to strike them all down. He decided the safest place right now, was the first district. He decided to talk to Cid again until he heard a voice behind him. "They'll come at you from nowhere."_

 _Both Sora and Ven to see a man with a scared face. "Who are you?" Sora asked. However, he ignored him and continued, "And they will keep coming at you, as long as you continued to wield the Keyblade."_

 _"Huh? How does he know about the Keyblade?" Ven asked himself._

 _"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" The newcomer asked himself._

 _"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded._

 _The man shook his head and said, "Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade."_

 _The stranger began to walk towards Sora to take it from him but Sora got into his battle stance and said, "What? There's no way your getting this!"_

 _The guy then pulled out his weapon, a gunblade, and said, "All right, then have it way." They then battled, they guy had plenty of experience and had his own magic but, Sora wasn't a pushover either. They fought until Leon fell to one knee but, Sora was bruised, tired and said, "Now…you're…gonna…you're gonna…"_

 _Sora then fell to the ground unconsciousness. The stranger got back on his feet. "Aw! Your slipping, Leon." Said a female voice. Both he and Ven turned and saw a girl with dark hair._

 _"I went easy on him." Leon lied to hide his shame of losing to a kid. "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."_

 _Ven watched as he went he went back to reality._

* * *

World: Dwarf Woodlands

"Hey, Ven! Come check this out!" Sora called. Ven then ran to Sora and from below they saw 7 little men going into a mine. "Whoa!" They both said.

"Maybe they saw Terra and Riku." Said Sora.

Ven nodded, "Then let's go ask them."

"Hold on now! They look like they were going to work! Maybe we should go ask someone who isn't as busy at the moment." Said a familiar voice. They both turned to see a cricket, dressed in a suit, sitting on Sora's shoulder.

Ven recognized him from Sora's memory. "Jimmy? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I felt bad because I missed out writing about your adventure in the Realm of Sleep, and wasn't there to help you when needed so, I thought I would stay in your hood so I wouldn't miss your next adventure. I tried to tell you but you were a little busy at the moment and I got tried and fell asleep. Sorry for not tell you earlier." Said Jimmy.

"It's alright. It's good to see you again." Sora grinned.

"It's good to see you too again. Now what happened? Don't tell me we lost Riku again? Also, Roxas, when did you get here?" Asked Jimmy.

Ven was a little confused, "Huh?"

"Oh, Jimmy, that's not Roxas. This is my new friend, Ventus. He's a Keyblade wielder too." Said Sora.

"Oh, sorry Ventus, you just happened to look like a lot like someone we know. Cricket's the name. Jimmy Cricket at you service." Jimmy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Ven. Everyone does." He said with a smile.

"Well then, now that the introductions are out of the way, where are we? What happen?" asked Jimmy. "I'll tell you the whole story later, Jimmy. Right now we're looking for Ven's best friend, Terra. He's a bit worried that he going to follow the same path that Riku once did. Riku was with him when we last saw him." Sora explained.

"Oh, so that's what this is about. Don't worry, Ven, Terra will still be your friend no matter what. I'm sure the four of us, including Riku, will be able to help Terra in any way we can.

Ven gave Jimmy a sad smile, "Thanks, Jimmy."

"Anytime. Now how about we go look for Terra and Riku somewhere else. Those men looked busy right now." Said Jimmy. Sora then thought Jimmy was right so he said, "Alright. Maybe there's a village near by?"

Ven wasn't sure what to do. Jimmy did have a point but he also promised Naminè that he would find her drawings. What if one was in there? He didn't want to tell them about how he was getting Sora's memories because they might freak out. "Sure! You can go on ahead, I dropped something important to me. I'll catch up."

Sora nodded, "Okay, if you see any guys in black robes let me know. They're dangerous to take on alone."

"Got it." He replied. Sora ran off without hesitation but, Jimmy looked at Ven and he knew he wasn't being fully honest with them. He would have to ask him about it later. In the mean time he turned to Sora and asked, "So what else did I miss?"

Ven began to enter the mine. He saw the seven men digging for diamonds, he figured he would explore the mines, find Naminè's drawing, and get out. However, one of the men saw him and asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

Well, since he was here and was seen, he replied, "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."

"A Diamond Thief! Take cover, you fools!" One of them said. With that they all began to panic. All Ran deeper into the mine to hide, except for the one without a beard; he just ran into a nearby wall and fell. Ven felt guilty and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't?" One asked.

Another with a tired voice asked, "You mean your not here for our diamonds?"

"That's not nice, treating me like some sort of bad guy. I'm trying to find a friend and a drawing another friend asked me to find. My friend's name is Terra. He's dress kind of like me, about yay tall..."

"Sounds like a tall tale to me! Now go on, git!"

"We don't know any Terra. We haven't seen any drawings either." Said the sleepy one.

Well they don't know where Terra was or where Naminè's drawing was but he still wanted to convince them that he wasn't a diamond thief. "Please...Could you come over here? I just want to talk."

However the grumpy one turned to his fellow workers, "Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are!"

"All right. Then, we'll do this the hard way!" He said as he ran after the remaining six men. They all ran and hid; he was about to look for them when the creatures from Sora's memories showed up. "What?! Here too?! What are you?!"

Just as he said that another memory came in.

* * *

 _World: Traverse Town_

 _"Come on, Lazy Bum! Wake up!" Said a familiar voice. Sora woke up to see Kairi there. "You okay?" She asked._

 _"I guess..." Sora replied honestly. Ven continued watch the scene. He wondered how Kairi got to this world called, 'Traverse Town.' Kairi then explained, "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."_

 _Ven was impressed, how did Kairi know some much about the Keyblade? Sora then said, "I'm so glad your okay, Kairi."_

 _"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I am the great ninja Yuffie." Said 'Kairi'. She then changed into the girl from the previous memory. She then turned to the scarred man, "I think you may have over done it, Squall."_

 _"That's Leon."_

 _Sora turned to see his weapon next to the man. He remembered what Leon had called it. "The Keyblade..."_

 _"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie explained._

 _"So, that means that why they just appeared as I entered the mine."_

 _"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them but, it won't work for long. Still, it's hard to believe you of all people are the chosen one." Leon said as he picked up Sora's Keyblade. He then gave the weapon a quick swing and it disappeared from his hands and reappeared in Sora's. "Well beggars can't be choosers, I suppose."_

 _"Maybe you should start making sense! What do you want with me?" Sora asked._

 _Ven then felt like their was another conversation going on in the other room. He went through the door like a ghost. "Okay, that was freaky."_

 _He saw a girl in pink talking to Sora's friends or future friends, Donald and Goofy. "Okay, you know that there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" She asked._

 _"Yeah." Said Donald._

 _"But they're supposed to be a secret." said Goofy putting both of his hand over his mouth._

 _"They've been secret, because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, it changed everything."_

 _Ven then decided to go back to Sora. "The Heartless?" Sora asked in confusion._

 _"Those dark creatures that attacked you before." Yuffie explained._

 _"Beings without hearts." Leon began, ""The darkness in people's hearts that what attracts them and there is darkness within every heart."_

 _"Hey, have you guys ever heard of Ansem?" Yuffie asked._

 _Ven decided to go check in with Donald and Goofy. "Ansem?" Goofy asked._

 _"Wow. What are the odds the pretty much are having the same conversation?" Ven asked himself._

 _"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed reports." The pink clothed girl explained._

 _Goofy reached his arms out to the girl, as if expecting her to hand him those very reports he asked, "Gawrsh, can we see it?"_

 _"Unfortunately, the pages of his reports were scattered everywhere." She told them._

 _"Scattered!" Donald said._

 _"To many worlds." she explained. "Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." suggested Goofy._

 _"Yes! Those were my thoughts exactly." The girl agreed. "We've go to find him, quick!"_

 _"Wait a minute!" interrupted Donald. "First we need to find that 'key.'"_

 _"That's right, the Keyblade." She said._

 _Before Ven returned to Sora he said to himself, "So they were looking for Sora and the King? Huh, funny that who they were looking for was right next to them."_

 _"So, this is the Keyblade." Said Sora, beginning to understand what was going on._

 _"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That is why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what." added Leon._

 _"But I didn't ask for this." Said Sora._

 _"The Keyblade chooses it's master and it choose you." Yuffie explained._

 _"But, that's not how it works. Then again, these guys don't really know all the things about the Keyblade, so they won't know. Then, who gave Sora the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony?" Ven asked himself._

 _"So tough luck, kid." Leon said as he leaned against the door of the green room._

 _"How did all this happen?" Sora asked Leon. Then Sora realized, "Wait a sec! What happened to my home?! Riku...Kairi?!"_

 _"You know what? I really don't know. Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You must be prepared." added Leon. With that the flashback ended._

* * *

World: Dwarf Woodlands

Ven the smiled, "Thanks Naminè. Now I know what I'm up against!" He the summoned his Keyblade and began to fight the Heartless. He had to find the Dwarfs, fast before they did.

He struck at the Heartless with his Keyblade; they vanished and released a captive heart. As he looked for the dwarfs, he saw even more creatures but, they weren't Heartless or Nobodies so what were they? He knew that they weren't friendly so he struck them down too. He eventually found a chest. He gave it a light tap and opened it. It was one of Naminè's drawings. It had Sora, Donald, and Goofy preparing to fight an Organization member with red hair and he was holding another card. Ven decided to take a look at it later, right now he need to focus on stoping the monsters.

* * *

"...and that's what happening." Sora finished explaining to Jimmy.

"I had a feeling that he hadn't seen the last of that door." The Cricket asked himself. "So what does Ven know about all this?" Jimmy asked.

"Well only what Riku told...Oh, wait! He wasn't actually their with us when we discussed about the mission!" Sora realized.

"So where was he when Riku and Eraqus we're explaining it to Ven's friends?" Jimmy asked.

Sora then crossed his arms and began to think. "Well, I don't know. He was right behind us. Though I might have been a bit distracted by Kairi since she kissed..." He then began to blush.

Jimmy just smiled, "Should have known." His smile faded and the cricket's face became serious. "Iif he wasn't there for the discussion then, he just wants to find Terra so he won't end up like Riku... Why do I have feeling he went into the mine anyways?"

"What?! He wouldn't! Would he?" Sora asked.

"It something you would do on our first adventure?"

Sora then thought about it and said, "Good point... We better find him before he gets into any trouble."

They walked back to check on Ven when they noticed a bunch of Heartless and Unversed enter the mine. "Me and my big mouth." Said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade, charging after them.

Ven struck down another group of Heartless. He found four out of the seven men. He noticed more Heartless and other monsters heading his way. "Ugh, will this ever end?" He asked.

"Need a hand?" Sora asked as he struck down another Unversed. "Yeah, thanks! I found four of the seven We still need to find the others before these monsters do!" Said Ven.

Sora nodded, "Alright then let's make this quick! DRIVE! WISDOM FORM! GIVE ME STRENGTH!" With a flash of light, Sora cloths were now blue. He still only had one Keyblade but, he was floating a little ways of the ground. He glided his way around the mine, taking down both Heartless and Unversed and found the last three dwarfs within minutes. "Wow! That was awesome! What kind of Shotlock was that?" Ven asked

"Thanks and what's a Shotlock?" Asked Sora.

Ven just looked at him, "What do you mean by...!? Never mind we better check on the others."

Sora turned as the grumpy one yelled, "Great! Another diamond thief! You two thieves keep you paws off our diamonds!"

Sora felt offended while Ven said, "Come on. I'm tell you, I'm not a thief. Neither of us are."

"Ha! That's what they all say! Well, we're on to you both!" Said the grumpy one.

Ven was about to argue but Sora stopped him, "Fine, you don't want us around. Sorry for the misunderstanding but, before we go, do you know where the nearest town is?"

"It's alright. There's a castle beyond the chorus...I mean the forest." Said the one with glasses.

Sora nodded, "Thanks, we'll be on our way then. Come on, Ven."

The both left the mine and Ven said, "Sorry for lying to you but I just want to know..."

"It's okay. I made plenty of mistakes when I set on my first adventure to look for Riku and Kairi. I had to work for a king's sorcerer and the Captain royal knights. We both had similar goals but we didn't all get along at first. However, when we were honest with each other we accomplished our goals and the three of us became best friends." Sora smiled as he remembered the time they crashed on Deep Jungle and met Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Kerchak, and the others. He and Donald argued about going onto that world or not and crashed there. Tarzan may had trouble speaking proper English but, he taught them the importance of friendship.

Jimmy popped up onto the boy's shoulder, "He's right, Ven. Honesty is the best policy. If you two want to find Riku and Terra, then you both have to learn to be honest with each other. Now if you ever need advice of what to do, talk to me. I'm an official conscience, you know."

"Thank guys. Your right. Now let's go find Terra and Riku together." Said Ven. Sora paused as he remembered, "Hey, Ven, where were you when the rest of us were talking about the threat we have to face? You were right behind Kairi and I, but when we got there, you weren't."

"Well, I was right behind you when I notice a boy in a mask and he sounded like some creepy version of you. He said that I would never see Terra again and when I did he would be a different person."

"What did he mean by that? Terra will always be Terra. Nothing would ever change that." Sora asked.

"I don't know, but that's the reason I have to find him. I just need to know he's okay." Said Ven. He then asked, "Do you think he could be part of this Organization you're trying to stop? He used the powers of darkness to leave my room."

"I don't know. What do you think, Jimmy?" Sora asked.

Jimmy folded his arms, "A boy in a mask using the power of darkness. He could be connected, but we can't be sure. We'll just need to keep a eye out for the both them."

They both nodded as Sora turned to Ven, "I guess it's up to me to explain what those monsters are and what were supposed to do to stop them.

* * *

"So, if the dark creatures are the Heartless, and the creatures we fought at home are Nobodies, then the others we fought in the mine must have been the Unversed." Said Ven. Sora nodded, he had finally explained the situation to him minus the fact that he was from the future and so were Riku and Kairi. Soon, they noticed a house up ahead. "Guess that's where the little men live." Said Ven.

"Guess so, and there's the forest up ahead." Sora assumed.

"I hope the other people don't accuse us for thieves." Ven huffed."Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"HELP!"

"Never mind. We're going the right way." Ven ran towards the sound of the voice. Sora ran after him but, the voice he had heard, he had heard it before.

They ran until they were in the middle of the forest and they saw a woman in blue shirt and yellow dress; she also wore a red cape. Sora defiantly recognized her now; he had saved her and the other Princesses of Heart from Ansem and Malifacent one his first quest. "Snow White." He whispered to himself.

One glance, and both boys could tell, she was terrified. Ven asked, "What's wrong?"

"These horrible trees... They tired to grab me." Snow White responded.

Sora offered her his hand, "Ah, it's okay. You were probably just seeing things."

"It happens to all of us when we're afraid." Ven added.

Snow White finally looked up to them and they gave her comforting smiles. She took Sora's hand and he helped her up. "Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But... I do need a place to sleep for the night. Would you know anywhere I might?"

They only place they knew here was the dwarf's home. It was better then nothing. "Well, we saw a house up ahead. Come on, we'll take you there. Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short."

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself.

Snow smiled at the two boys, "Thank you, Sora and Ven. My name is Snow White."

"Great. Let's get going! With that Sora and Ven escorted the Princess through the woods. They fought Heartless and Unversed along the way. They were have way there when the trees started to attack. Ven and Snow turned to Sora and he shrugged, "Okay, I was wrong, you weren't seeing things. WIND!"

With that spell all the monsters and trees blew away. The coast was clear and the managed to get Snow White inside. "I'm pretty sure you will be safe here..."

"Just in case, Ven and I will look around for any monsters while you stay here." Both Sora and Ven left the house while Snow White headed upstairs to get some sleep.

A few minutes later, the dwarves finally came home from work. Doc headed upstairs and opened, the door. "Someone's asleep in here."

After a half an hour of searching they found no sign of Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, or evil trees. They both decided to head back to tell Snow White the good news. "The coast is clear. Not a monster in s...Huh!"

"Well guess their shift was over for the day." Sora muttered to Ven. All the dwarves stared at them in shock. The grumpy one turned to the Keyblade wielders, "Couldn't stay away, could ja? An' who invited you two in, you rotten thieves?!"

"Oh no, they're not thieves. They rescued me." Snow White defended them.

"You musn't be mooled...uh, fooled by them, Princess." Said the head dwarf.

"Just go on an' git!" Said the grumpy one.

Sora smiled; the Dwarfs must of befriended Snow White and were willing to protect her, even from them. She would be safe here, at least for the next nine years.

"Please don't send them away. You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frighten." Snow White explained.

That made Ven wonder, "What happened?"

She then thought back, "Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword, but it was shaped like a key... And then these monsters came and..."

"A sword like a key..." Only one name came to mind for Ven, "Terra!"

"You mean this stranger saw ya and sent his horde of evil demons after ya?" One of them asked.

Sora just assumed it was one of the members of Orginazation XIII. But Ven, still thinking it was Terra, denied it and said, "Terra would never do that!"

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he someone who's your friend." Snow White thought it was all a misunderstanding.

"Princess! You trustn't be so musting…er, trusting." the head dwarf said.

"I'll prove it!" Ven ran outside.

"Wait Ven!" Sora ran after him. Ven ran all the way back into the forest with Sora right behind him. Nether of them knew that someone in a black coat was watching their every move.

* * *

"Ven, wait up!" Said Sora as he finally caught up to him.

"I can't wait! Terra's here!"

"You don't even know it was him. Snow White said she saw one stranger. If it was him Riku would have been there too. It might have been one of the Organization XIII members; they have a few Keyblade wielders in their group." Said Sora.

Ven's eyes widened, "You think someone's trying to set him up?"

"Maybe, we have to find whoever's behind this first." Said Sora. Just then, an Unversed appeared. The Mad Treant threw pine bombs at them and they dodged the attack. "Outta our way!" Ven said as he summoned his Keyblade.

Sora then summoned his own and charged at the tree. He hit it three times before it jumped in the air. It made a devastating landing but, Sora and Ven were able to block it and performed an areo spell on the tree, stunning it. This gave Sora and Ven time to make a few hits before it got off it's back and back in the battle.

Ven decided to try out a D-Link. "Terra!" He shouted.

He then felt a strength flowing through him. He the was able to preform powerful strikes at the Unversed. Sora decided to use one of his Summon charms. "Genie!"

With that blue smoke appeared, "Presenting the First Summon of the Game! Genie of the Lamp! Well that last part ended two movies ago."

With that Genie turned himself into a Keyblade Wielder and helped Sora perform powerful spells to defeat the Unversed. As the creature faded away, so did Genie but before he left he said, "Don't forget to call me for the third game!"

"Wow! What was that?" They both asked each other, at the same time.

"Oh, that was a summon charm. If you find them you can summon friends to help you out if your out numbered whenever you need them. They also help strengthen your own attacks." Sora explained.

"Wow, that sounds awesome! I got to find some of those. Oh, and what I used was a D-Link. You can borrow your friends strength and powers with you need to." Ven explained but was still impressed by the summon charm.

Sora was also impressed. He imaged what that would be like. If he borrowed Genie's powers, he could finally stop the Heartless forever, make worlds at peace, have his friends from other worlds meet each other, and Kairi kissing him in a wedding dress...wait where did that one come from? Sora blushed at the thought. "That sounds awesome too! We should finally find Terra, Riku, or the Organization member now."

"Oh yeah. I was so impressed I almost forgot what we were doing here. Let's go!" Said Ven. They final reached the end of the forest and the both the Keyblade wielders called out their friends' names. With no response, Ven looked down and saw a red apple rolling to his feet. He then put his Keyblade in his other hand and picked up the fruit. "Where did this come from?"

"If I had to guess, I would say it's that old woman's." Said Sora as he pointed to a old woman in a cloak holding a basket filled with apples.

"Oh, what are the odds?" Ven asked rhetorically.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I think you dropped this." Said Sora as Ven gave her back the apple.

The old woman eye's widened in surprised and the said, "Thank you, my pets. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that." She then laughed which creeped Sora out a little while Ven didn't seem to notice. She noticed Sora and Ven's Keyblades, "Haven't I seen those swords before?"

"Terra and Riku have one. Do you know them?" Ven asked with high hopes.

The old woman thought back, "Oh, yes, yes...Those ruffians pointed those weapons at me, asking about some 'Xehanort'... My poor heart nearly stopped."

Ven gasped and said, "That doesn't sound like Terra and Riku at all. Ma'am, where did they go?"

The woman shrugged and said, "I'm sure I have no idea. Must you all menace a poor granny so?"

Ven then realized how he was holding his Keyblade and in a way it looked like he was threatening her. "What? No, I was just..." He tried to apologized. But the old woman wouldn't have it and left. "Terra. What did your do?"

"I'm sure Terra or Riku wouldn't threaten anyone without a good reason, and to be honest, I think she made a maniacal laugh. Something about her just doesn't seem right"

Ven then put away his Keyblade away and asked, "Really? Do think she'll hurt Snow White?

Sora did the same and said, "If does, she has to deal with seven protective dwarfs. Plus, what is she going to do? Feed them to death with apples?"

"Yeah, you probably right. I know Terra and Riku better than that and that's all that matters." Said Ven with a smile.

Sora smiled back when they heard some one, "Pitiful. You really believe that or are you in denial."

They turned to see a boy with silver hair and yellow eyes, dressed in a black coat. Sora remembered him from the dream worlds and said, "You again! What do you want?"

"So it's true. You don't remember my true name." He replied.

Ven then summoned his own Keyblade, "Your apart of Organization XIII! Why are you trying to frame Terra?!"

"Sora told you about us. I'm flattered. As for Terra, well though I had no hand in that situation, it still was destined to happened. You just have to wait. Your part will come sooner than you think." He then teleported away in a Corridor of Darkness.

"What does he mean by that?" He asked Ven.

Ven shrugged and replied, "I have no idea. Could I have a moment to think?" Sora nodded and left Ven to his thoughts. Just then a memory appeared.

* * *

 _World: Traverse Town_

 _Ven saw Sora running trying to find the big heartless. Meanwhile on the roof, Goofy himself was trying to find the "key." Goofy the saw two heartless appeared. He got his shield out and said, "Gwarsh. Are these the Heartless guys?"_

 _"Let go get 'em, Goofy!" Said Donald as he got out his staff. Five seconds later they were sent flying off the building._

 _"Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk!"_

 _"Yyyyyaaaaaa-ooohohohoho!"_

 _Sora looked up to see them falling right above him. He tried to run but they crashed into him. They were a were all groaned with stars floating above them. Ven stood by, cracking up. "That's how they met?! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That's hilarious!"_

 _Donald and Goofy then noticed the Keyblade and said, "The Key!"_

 _Just then they were surrounded by a wall with four corners and Heartless appeared. With that the three summoned their weapons and fought the Heartless. Just the a bigger Heartless appeared. The Guard Armor tried to finish them but, with Sora, Donald, and Goofy's combined effort, they destroy it's arms and legs before destroying the Heartless itself. As it faded and big heart floated away. After the walls disappeared Donald and Goofy explained what they were doing in Traverse Town._

 _"You're looking for me?" Sora asked._

 _They both nodded. Leon then walk to them. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."_

 _Goofy uggested, "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can explore other worlds on our vessel." Donald nodded in agreement._

 _Sora then looked down, "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..."_

 _"Of coarse." Donald agreed. Which made Sora look up. Goofy turned to Donald and asked, "Are you sure?"_

 _"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the King." Donald whispered back. Ven then glared at the Duck. He was going use Sora because he had the Keyblade._

 _Leon then spoke, " Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."_

 _Still looking down, Sora said, " Yeah, I guess."_

 _"But you can't come along with us looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?" Asked Donald._

 _Goofy then added, "Yeah, ya got to look funny, like us!"_

 _"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald explained._

 _"Happy?"_

 _After a few seconds of waiting Sora then made a funny face which made Ven, Donald, and Goofy laugh. "That is one funny face!" Goofy laughed._

 _Sora then smiled, "Okay, I'll go with you guys."_

 _"Donald Duck."_

 _"Name's Goofy."_

 _"I'm Sora." They all put the hands together and said,_

 _"All for one, and one for all!" Said Goofy as the memory changed._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _"Hello Ven. I see you found one of my drawings." Said Naminè._

 _Ven nodded, "Oh, yeah." He pulled it out and said, "Here. It's not much but..."_

 _"No, it's okay. You still have many worlds to search through. Terra's actually been helping as well."_

 _That made Ven smile and said, "Really, Terra was here."_

 _"Yes. And he's a good friend don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Said Naminè._

 _Ven nodded, "Thanks Naminè, that makes me feel a little bit better."_

 _"You're welcome." Ven nodded as she held it up a Keyhole appeared. Ven then summoned his Keyblade and a beam of light hit the lock and opened the lost memory._

* * *

 _Sora, Donald, and Goofy opened the door and the man in the black coat was waiting for them. "Well, Sora? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" He asked._

 _"Yeah, it was good to see everyone again." Sora replied honestly but then asked, "But what do really want from me?"_

 _"What do you have to give?" The Organization member asked back. He then began to walk closer to the heroes as the summoned their weapons._

 _Just then, another Corridor of Darkness appeared and a man with red spiky hair in the same coat came walking out of it. "Hello."_

 _"What do you want?" Asked the hooded man._

 _"No hoggin' the hero." The cocky man replied._

 _The first man tossed the other man a card. He caught the card with ease. "Then perhaps you'd like to test him." The first man said as he teleported away._

 _"Perhaps I would." Said the second robed man._

 _This confused Ven, "Test him? For what?"_

 _The second man turned to Sora and the others, "My show now, Keyblade Master. Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_

 _"Uh, sure." Sora said, unsure what this guy was up to._

 _Axel nodded, "Good. You're a quick learner. So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better..." With fire showing his hands, his weapons appeared, "...don't you go off and die on me."_

 _In an epic battle with Axel, who used powerful fire attacks, while Sora and the others used ice and wind to counteract. Sora and the others won. The card Axel had floated in mid air and Sora grabbed it and Goofy said, "Another one. What's it do?"_

 _Jimmy appeared on Sora's shoulder and said, "Hmm. Kinda looks like the card you used when you made Traverse Town."_

 _This surprised Ven, "A card that can create worlds? That's a new one."_

 _"Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going..."_

 _"That's right." Said Axel as he leaned on the wall ahead of them._

 _"Axel!" Shouted Donald._

 _Axel then began to walk towards them, "Did you really think after that introduction, I would give up oh so easily?"_

 _"You were testing us!" Sora realized._

 _"And you passed. Congratulation, Sora! Your ready now... To take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow you memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special." Said Axel._

 _"You mean King Mickey and Riku?" Asked Goofy._

 _Axel replied, "You will just have to give some more thought to who it is that's most important to you." That puzzled everyone but Axel. "Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they are out of reach. But I'm sure you can find yours, Sora."_

 _"Why me?" Sora asked._

 _"You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems you've forgotten that you have forgot."_

 _"The light within darkness..." Said Sora, trying to understand what Axel is saying._

 _Axel offered Sora his hand and asked, "Would you like me to give you a hint?"_

 _"Sora, do you need it?" Goofy asked._

 _Sora shook his head and told Axel, "I'm going to figure it out for myself, and you're in my way..."_

 _Sora got into his battle stance while Donald jumped in front him and said, "Don't worry, Sora! We'll protect you!"_

 _Axel grinned, "Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade Master. But be forewarned... When you sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now."_

 _With that, Axel used a Corridor of Darkness to leave. Sora and the others began to head up to the second floor._

 _As the got there, Jiminy sat on Sora's hoody and thought to himself. Sora noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Jiminy?"_

 _"Well, ya see, what Axel said back there worries me. What could he have meant by, 'You may no longer be who you are?'"_

 _"I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else?" Sora wondered._

 _Even Ven wondered, "Sora seems the same now. I don't see how he can be anyone else."_

 _"Of course, still you can't be to careful." Said Jiminy._

 _Goofy nodded, "Yep. Feels like anything can happen in Castle Oblivi...Oblivi...Obliv..."_

 _"Castle Oblivion." Donald corrected._

 _"Oh, yeah! Now I remember!"_

 _"We'll be okay! Whatever it is they're cooking up, we'll be able to handle it together." Said Sora with determination._

 _"'Coarse you will, like at that creepy castle we explore together, the one with all the weird contraptions." Goofy agreed but that left Sora and the other confused._

 _"When was that?" Asked Sora._

 _"I can't remember. What was it called?"_

 _"Gawrsh, oh it was, uh...Holla...Holly...Holler..." Said Goofy trying to remember but he gave up and said, "Sorry, I can't remember."_

 _"Wak. Stop goofing around." Said Donald._

 _Sora then asked, "Goofy, you sure you didn't make it up?"_

 _"I don't think so..." Said Goofy. They shrugged it off and used the card to enter the next door._

 _"What was Goofy talking about?" Ven asked himself. "I guess in need to discover more memories and Naminè's drawings to find out."_

* * *

 _"That's right, Ven. I'm sorry this isn't make much sense but it should in the end." Said Naminè._

 _Ven smiled, "It's alright. I should probably get back to Sora."_

 _"Oh, okay." Said Naminè with a sad smile._

 _"I'll be back soon with another drawing soon. Then we can talk some more together. I promise."_

 _"Thanks Ven. See you soon." Said Naminè as Ven went back into reality._

* * *

World: Dwarf Woodlands

"Hey Ven, look what I found!" Said Sora.

Ven ran to Sora and they saw a Keyhole. "So, we lock these together and the less Heartless and Nobodies will appeared on this world?"

"Yep, then it's on to the next world. Maybe we will find Terra and Riku on one of them."

Ven summoned his Keyblade and asked, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Both Sora and Ven pointed the Keyblades at the Keyhole and a beam of light hit the hole, locking it summoned the armor and gliders and left that world.

* * *

 **Well, how did you like Jimmy Cricket's, Genie's, and Young Xehanort's appearance? Well it was a close vote but Sora and Ven won. Next we'll see Riku and Terra's first world. Then Aqua and Kairi's. Oh, and did you know they made a Kingdom Hearts novel series? I just found out and I'm reading it now. Be sure to fav, follow, and Review.**


	7. Chapter 6:Enchanted Domain(Terra & Riku)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, now begins the adventure of Terra and Riku. To the Enchanted D** **omain! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Enchanted Domain (Terra and Riku)

World: Enchanted Domain

It seemed like a peaceful day, but the calm broke as a portal opened appeared and Riku and Terra came walking out of it. "So that was the first time using your armor and glider?" Asked Terra.

"Yep, if I had known, I would have used it ages ago." Riku smiled as his armor vanished.

Terra's armor also vanished, "So, how did you travel other worlds then?"

"I'd use the Corridor of Darkness." Riku responded. Terra looked at him with eyes wide. Riku nodded, "Yeah, my first year on the other worlds wasn't my proudest. I'm just glad my friends were able to forgive me."

"Sounds like you still haven't forgiven yourself. Come on, you couldn't have done anything that bad." Terra tried to cheer him up.

"You'd be surprised."

Just then a memory came flowing to the older boy. "Here we go again." Terra muttered to himself.

* * *

 _World: Hollow Bastion_

 _Terra saw Riku_ _waking_ _up. As he got to his feet he asked himself, "Where am I?"_

 _Riku took a look around at the_ _unfamiliar_ _environment. He wasn't on Destiny Islands anymore_ _;_ _he_ _stood_ _on some floating rock._ _There was_ _a_ _w_ _aterfall going in reverse. He turned to see a castle up ahead. He grinned knowing that_ _his plan_ _worked_ _,_ _he was on another world. Terra_ _mused on what he saw_ _, "This must be the first world Riku_ _went_ _too."_

 _The world amazed him,_ _and yet_ _,_ _something felt missing. He wondered what it was. Sure he felt guiltily that in order to do what he had done, he would never see his parents and his other friends again but that wasn't_ _it_ _... he realized. Sora and Kairi weren't with him! His beat friends weren't there! He began to panic._ _What if they didn't make it off the islands?_ _"SORA! KAIRI!"_

 _When he got no response, he looked down. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to go see the other worlds with his best friends. We're they really...no, Riku refused to believe_ _they were gone_ _. They had to_ _have_ _made it off. Maybe they just got stranded on a different world. He had to find them somehow before the Heartless did. He has to get the strength he needs to protect them._ _Unbeknownst_ _to_ _Riku_ _, Terra saw a woman of sorts in a black cloak_ _, watching the silver-haired boy_ _. She_ _held_ _a staff and_ _a_ _raven_ _sat_ _on her shoulder. Both the woman and her bird grinned. Terra could only wonder, "Who is she?"_

* * *

World: Enchanted Domain

Terra shook his head as he came back to reality. Riku turned to him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache." He lied. He didn't want to worry Riku. He may be a Keyblade Master but he was still about Ven's age. "By any chance you've been here before?"

"Actually, yes, if I recall correctly this world is called, 'Enchanted Domain.'" Riku responded. He also remember working for Maleficent and kidnapping this world's princess and six others like her in exchange for Kairi's location. He regretted it ever since. "Then you would know where to find the locals of this world."

Riku nodded, gesturing behind them and said, "There is a castle up ahead. If Master Xehanort is sociable then he's probably there."

"Then let's go. Maybe you'll recognize someone here." Said Terra as he walk in that direction; Riku began to follow when monsters appeared in front of them. They both summoned their Keyblades and got into the battle stances. "Monsters?"

"I recognize the Heartless but I don't recognize the other ones." Said Riku. Terra nodded and said, "Then the other ones must be the monsters that the master mentioned...the Unversed."

"They shouldn't be a problem. Want make this a competition?" Riku smirked.

Terra smirked back, "Whoever defeats the most wins?"

"Yep."

"You're on!"

They charged at both the Heartless and Unversed defeating as many as they could. Riku used a Dark Fiagra blast to send some flying while Terra threw his Keyblade, knocking one into another group. Eventually, there was only two monsters left. One of each kind, and they both headed of in different directions. The Heartless went deeper in the woods while the Unversed headed towards the castle. "I'll go after this one! You go after the Heartless." Terra exclaimed as he chased after the Flood.

"Alright. See you at the castle!" Said Riku as he chased after the Shadow.

As Terra chased the creature, they didn't know about boy in the mask watching the whole fight. He walked off in Riku's direction.

* * *

Terra chased the Unversed until he was half way across the bridge. He quickly dispatched them. "That's 20!" He looked up and saw the castle Riku mentioned, just ahead. He also saw the woman in Riku's dream. Question was, is she friend or foe? Either way, she might know where Master Xehanort was.

As he approached her, the woman turned, alerted by his footsteps, "What this... Why aren't you asleep boy? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle to a deep, deep slumber."

"Who are you?" Asked Terra.

"Why, I am Maleficent as all who dwell in this Kingdom would know. Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?"

"I'm Terra." He introduced himself. "What do you know of those monsters, the ones who attacked me?"

"Hmph. Now why would I give thought to creatures so base...so inconsequential?" She asked back.

She only met the Unversed but, the Heartless on the other hand...however, Terra thought she referred to both. Terra smirked, "They are base, that's for sure. Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort?"

"That name is not familiar to me." She replied, however, the smirk on her face told a different story, "Is he an outsider like yourself?" Terra looked down, he wasn't here. "Oh, but wait... I do remember someone leaving the castle."

Maybe he was here after all. If he wasn't then maybe he could find a clue to where he was going or what he's doing. "Tell me. What was he doing there?"

"I couldn't say...I can only be certain he was not from this kingdom. If you're curious, go see the castle yourself. There. The entrance is just past the bridge." The woman told him.

Terra nodded, "Thanks."

He began to run to it as Maleficent said one more thing, "Perhaps he did speak about imprisoning 'the light.' That light can be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

Terra stopped only to listen to her and then froze as another memory came in as Maleficent left.

* * *

 _World: Traverse Town_

 _Sora was traveling along_ _with_ _a human size dug and dog. Terra recognized them. They were from the same memory when Sora and Riku were about to take_ _the Mark of Mastery; a_ _Heartless appeared in front of them. They all got out_ _their_ _weapons when_ _someone else dispatched it_ _. Sora_ _'s_ _eyes widened. He knew this guy anywhere. It was Riku. He had his own sword and he said, "There you are. What's going on?"_

 _"Riku!" Sora put away his Keyblade and walked to Riku._

 _He grabbed his face to see if he was real. "Hey, hey, cut it out!" Riku laughed._

 _"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked him._

 _Riku smirked, "I hope not. It took me forever to find you."_

 _"Riku!"_ _Sora smiled;_ _it really_ _was him._

 _"Guess, they must have been looking for each other." Terra said to himself. He smiled at the reunited friends. He wondered how Ven was doing back home._

 _Sora_ _suddenly_ _realized_ _that they were one friend short_ _, "Wait a second, where's Kairi?"_

 _"Isn't she with you?" Riku asked. Sora looked down. Riku took it a no. He knew Sora really cared for Kairi ever since they met her. He was actually hoping they would end up together one day so he could continue to tease them about it and be their children's awesome uncle. Riku pushed those thoughts to the side and said to Sora, "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us."_ _Unbeknownst_ _to Riku a Heartless appeared right behind him. Riku continued to talk, "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this..."_

 _Leapt to attack_ _Riku when Sora did a quick strike to destroy it. Riku turned_ _;_ _Sora did not only saved his life but he_ _held_ _key shaped weapon in his hand. He put his weapon on his shoulders and asked rhetorically, "Leave it to who?"_

 _"Sora, what did you...?" Riku_ _gaped in shock_ _._

 _As if_ _reading his best friend's mind_ _, he answered, "I've been look for you and Kairi, too, with their help."_

 _The dog and duck nodded to him. Riku asked, "Who are they?"_

 _"Ahem. My name is..." The duck tried to introduce himself but_ _Sora cut him off._

 _"We've visited so many worlds and places looking for you."_

 _"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guess." Guess he wasn't they only one getting stronger._

 _The dog put his hands on Sora's shoulders and said, "Oh, and, guess what? Sora's the Keyblade Master."_

 _"Just because Sora has a Keyblade, doesn't make him a Master. Still can't believe these guys were self-taught." Terra said to himself._

 _The duck asked "Who would have thought it?"_

 _Sora glared and the Duck and asked, " What's that mean?"_

 _Riku held Sora's Keyblade in his hands and asked, "So, this is called a Keyblade?"_

 _"Huh?" Sora looked in his hand. His Keyblade was no longer there. "Hey, give it back." Said Sora._ _As_ _Riku moved out the way_ _,_ _Sora tripped and fell on the floor trying to get it back. He lifted in the air to g_ _et a better_ _look. Riku tossed_ _the sword back to him_ _, "Catch."_

 _Sora caught it and then asked Riku, "Okay, so,_ _you're_ _coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it."_

 _Terra smiled, "So, that's how Sora did it. Huh, wonder why we haven't heard anything like that before?"_

 _"No, he can't come." Said the Duck._

 _"What?"_

 _"Forget it!" Said the Duck._

 _"Oh, come on! He's my best friend!" Said Sora._

 _"I don't care." The Duck still refused._

 _Terra was confused_ _;_ _why did the Duck_ _say_ _that Riku couldn't come. He had a feeling Sora would defend him. Ven would do the same whenever they got in trouble with Master Eraqus._

 _The Dog eye's widened, "He's Gone!"_

 _Everyone turned to where Riku once was. "Huh? Where did Riku go?" Terra wondered._

 _Sora_ _wondered_ _the same thing. "Riku?"_

 _"Nice going." Sora blamed the duck_ _but,_ _then he forgave him and put his arms behind his back, "Oh well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe, we'll run into Kairi soon."_

 _"Yep, he_ _'s just_ _like Ven alright. Just hope the Duck will treat Kairi with more care." Said Terra as the flashback ended._

* * *

World: Enchanted Domain

"Alright, now let's figure out what Master Xehanort was doing here." Terra said to himself as he ran to the castle. Inside, he found a huge chest by the stairs. He gave it a light tap with his Keyblade. When he opened it he found a drawing inside; it was a drawing of Riku sleeping in midair with a card floating around him. "Huh? Guess some kid must have seen Riku when he was there but why draw this? What was Riku doing here? Why would someone keep this in a chest?"

He would have to figure it out later. He put the drawing in his pocket and headed upstairs with Heartless and Unversed waiting for him.

* * *

Riku chased the Heartless until he had enough and struck it down. "And that's 21." Suddenly, he noticed a cottage there. "Never been here before."

Since he was here, he might as well take a look around. Maybe, he would find the Keyhole here. The door was opened so he let himself in. Taking a look around, it looked like a fight happened in there. Could it have been the Heartless, Nobodies, or Unversed? He paused as his foot stepped on something; upon further inspection, he saw that it was a hat that belonged to Prince Phillip. In his timeline, he is Princess Aurora's husband. When he kidnapped her for Maleficent he had to go through him first. Phillip was an excellent swordsman but, Riku was better. He defeated him, and took Aurora for Maleficent. Still what could have happened to him now?

"Lose something?" Riku walked outside to see who spoke.

The boy dressed similarly to Riku when he was possessed by Ansem, or was in his dark mode. He also wore a mask to keep his face hidden. Whoever he was, he reeked of darkness. "Did you do this?" Riku asked.

"No, the evil fairy's henchmen kidnapped the prince only moments before you got here." He answered.

"You mean Maleficent."

"So, you've met her. Did you tell Terra about her?"

Riku only glared, "Why do you care?"

"Hmph. I don't; if anything, she will be able to help Terra succumb to the darkness. While you are just too afraid to even use to." The boy taunted.

This guy was starting to tick Riku off; he hated when people called him a coward. However, Riku kept his cool, "Well, at least I'm not a slave to it like you are."

"How dare you call me that?! I am no one's slave!" The Masked Boy yelled back.

Riku smirked, "Really? Could have fooled me. I could smell you from a mile."

"You want a fight, huh? We'll see who's laughing when I wipe the floor with you!" The boy then summoned a Keyblade, Void Gear, and got into his battle stance. Riku hid his shock and then summoned his own Keyblade. "I'm going to enjoy this."

They wait for each other to make the first move until they changed at each other. They locked the Keyblades, each trying to overpower the one another. As they fought, someone watched them from afar.

* * *

Terra finally defeated the last monster as he walk to the door. It was protected by some sort of magic barrier. "What's taking Riku so long? Oh, well. I'm sure we'll compare notes afterwards. First things first, time to take down the barrier." Terra pointed his Keyblade at the door and a beam came out and unlocked the barrier.

There lay a princess, in a deep sleep. "This feels so familiar..."

"Her heart is filled with light not the slightest touch of darkness. Just the kind of heart I need." Maleficent explained.

Terra realized that Princess Aurora was one of the Princesses of Heart. But how would Maleficent know that? "For what?"

"Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures... Seven of the purest lights, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds."

Terra knew that other worlds were supposed to be a secret, so how did she know about them. "What do you mean?"

"Why, that key you hold... The Keyblade, is it called?" Maleficent recalled.

Terra gasped and summoned said weapon, "Where did you learn that name?"

"That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts." Maleficent continued.

There was only one explanation for this, "No more games! Where is Master Xehanort?"

"Impudence will get you nowhere, child. If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora." Said Maleficent.

"And why would I ever want to do that?"

He was supposed to protect the innocent, not harm others. However, Maleficent grinned, "It's not a matter of 'why,' but a matter of will. In your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awaken."

As her staff glowed Terra felt really tired, he tried hard to stay awake and said, "I don't know what you're taking about."

"Perhaps not yet... But I have the power over sleep. And I can awaken what's inside of you... Then you will be free to be who you truly are." She said as Terra struggled to keep his eyes open. He tried to recall his Master's old lessons in hope that it could help.

 _"Remember that Darkness lurks in every heart. Darkness is our foe. Would that we could be rid of it. You must destroy it. Push the Darkness down...give it no quarter in your heart."_

He tried to do that but, he felt so sleepy and weak. Despite his best efforts, he fell asleep. He went in a trance and did Maleficent's bidding, pointed his Keyblade over her heart. Just then time stopped. A Corridor of Darkness opened and Young Xehanort walked out of the room. "Pitiful. The evil fairy really believes that he alone could accomplice this task. There is still a strong light between him and his friends and therefore he cannot do this task no matter how badly he wants to... Still, it will help him become my vessel so I will give her an hand."

Young Xehanort summoned his Keyblade, No Name, and pointed at Princess Aurora's heart and both Keyblades began to shine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku and the masked boy were still in the deadly clash. Riku had enough and smacked his Keyblade into the others, trying to overpower him. The boy had enough of this and teleported over him, "Too slow…"

He attempted to strike from behind but, Riku was quicker and smacked the boy into the ground finally ending the fight. "Hey, bucket head! I thought you said, 'you going to wipe the floor with me?'"

"Ugh. You stronger than I thought, I give you that but the next time we face, I'll be even stronger." The mask boy groaned as he got back to his feet.

"Then let's end this now!"

"All in good time." He put away his Keyblade and created an Unversed that looked like a spindle.

Riku gasped, "The Unversed come from you?"

The smirk under his mask and spoke to the Unversed, "Go! You know what to do!"

The Unversed rushed to the castle. As the boy turned to Riku, "Will it be me or the Unversed I sent to destroy that castle with everyone inside? The choice is yours."

He then left through a Corridor of Darkness. "Oh, who's the coward now?!" Riku yelled as he ran after the Unversed.

* * *

Finally, Young Xehanort removed Aurora's heart. With that he left through a Corridor of Darkness and time resumed. Maleficent laughed in victory as she sent the heart to her castle. "Here it is... Just what I've been waiting for. To think all he spoke was and will be true."

Terra woke up, horrified at what he had done. "What? How did I...What did I do?! What did YOU Do?!"

Maleficent raised her hands, "You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't have been further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside."

Terra turned to the Princess and asked himself, "How could I do this?" For as second, he saw someone else was in the bed. "VEN?!"

"Yes... Now you want to know where Xehanort went. Well, that I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts. Join me, collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we will rule all the worlds together!" Said Maleficent.

Terra glared at her, summoning his Keyblade, "You seemed to be mixed up. I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant!"

Just then, the entire castle shook. "Hmm... For a peacekeeper, you off to an exceptionally poor start." Maleficent commented, "Remember this, the darkness in your cannot be held back by strength or force. Now my work is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase?"

Maleficent laughed manically as she teleported away. Terra tried to stop her but she was already gone. The castle began to shake again. "The Unversed... They're going to bring down this castle. I've got to stop them." He ran out the room to find the Unversed responsible.

He quickly ran downstairs and saw Riku fighting the Unversed. "Need a hand?"

"Not really, I just about have this thing on the ropes but you're welcome to join in any time." Riku quipped. They both got into the battle stances and prepared for the next attack. It then threw its wheel at them. Terra and Riku blocked this attack and it flew to the other side of the room. "I'll take of it wheel, you keep the big guy busy."

"Got it." Terra delivered some powerful hits to keep it distracted. The Unversed focused its attack on Terra while Riku destroyed the wheel. It took a little while but, the Wheel Master Unversed caught him with its laser thread. Riku noticed this and then ran to a nearby wall and jumped on it. He still had the power of Flow motion and jumped from wall to wall until he was above the Unversed. Then he slammed down nearly taking all its health. This freed Terra to used his D-Link. "AQUA!"

He used a powerful fire spell to finish it off. Both boys sat down, since they were both tired. "Nice move." Terra commented.

"Thanks." Said Riku. He noticed Terra wasn't looking so good. "What happened?"

Terra told Riku everything that happened. Both Riku and Terra looked down. "This is all my fault. I was so stupid to believe her."

"No, it's not your fault it's mine." Said Riku.

Terra turned to him, "How is it your fault?"

"Because I should have warned you about her. I once worked for Maleficent. She promised she would help me find my friends when we got separated. Instead she made me do the same thing you did and try to hurt Sora. I didn't even consider she'd be here. I'm sorry." Said Riku.

Terra signed, "Riku, you may be a master now, but you're still young. We all make mistake and we can all learn from those mistakes and move on. You just need to learn to forgive yourself."

"Shouldn't I be telling you this?" Said Riku with a smirk.

"Yes, well, I'm more mature then you." With that they both laughed. Terra paused as another memory came in.

* * *

 _World: Traverse Town_

 _Terra appeared to be outside the building that Sora and the animals were in. He turned to see Riku and Maleficent behind him._

 _"You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he simply replaced you with new companions. Evidently, now, he values them far more than he does you. You're better off that wretched boy. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..." Maleficent told Riku._

 _"No! Riku don't listen to her! Wait, this is a memory. I can't change events. Well, I glad Riku realized that Maleficent is a lair." Just then the memory changed once more._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _"Really? Short memories." Terra said to himself._

 _"Well, you can't_ _expect_ _them all to be long, right?" Said a voice._

 _"Well, no, but..." Terra realized someone heard him. He turned to_ _see_ _a girl drawing in her notebook. "Uh... This is going to sound strange but you can hear me, right?_

 _She laughed, "Yes, I can hear you."_

 _Terra scratched the back of his head, "Great, I'm turning into Ven and Sora."_

 _"They're a lot alike, you know." She said._

 _"Yes but how did you..._ _You're_ _Naminé, aren't you?" Terra realized._

 _"What was your first guess?" She asked as she continued to draw._

 _"Well, one this is still a memory. Two, Ven told us what you looked like. Three, your drawing a picture of Ven kissing you on the check." Said Terra with a grin._

 _Naminé's eyes widened. He was right. She was so_ _looking_ _forward to see Ven again, she didn't even realized what she was drawing. She immediately blushed hard and Terra laughed, "It's okay. I won't tell Ven about that drawing… Wait_ _!_ _I've seen artwork like that before."_

 _He pulled out the drawing he found earlier and handed_ _it_ _to her. "Is this yours?"_

 _"Yes, when I sent Sora and the others to the Land of Departure, it coast me a lot of my work. It's all I've ever had but... But_ _,_ _it's okay because Ven promised to find them for me." Naminé remembered Ven's vow._

 _Terra smiled, he really wanted to make this girl happy, "Well, Ven won't be able to get all of them. I'll help collect the ones he missed, in exchange you go out with him on one date."_

 _Naminé blushed, "Umm... It will be a little difficult but_ _,_ _I'll see what I can do. In the meantime you can experience this lost adventure. The page you brought me was the start of how Riku conquered his darkness." Terra thought for a moment. "Could it help me conquer my darkness?" He asked._

 _"With in time, yes." She answered._

 _"All right, what do I need to do?"_

 _Naminé held the drawing to him and_ _it revealed a Keyhole_ _revealed. Naminé smirked, "I think we both know what you need to do next." Terra nodded, summoned his Keyblade and painted at the hole and unlocked the memory._

* * *

 _World: ?_

 _Riku slept in a place there was no ground. He woke up and looked around, "Where am I?"_

 _"Stay asleep." Said a mysterious voice._

 _Riku gasped as he stood up or the best he could, "Who's there?!"_

 _"You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark."_

 _"Between... What?" Riku asked._

 _Riku gasped as he remembered, "The King?! Where's the King?! Together we closed the Door to Darkness. After that..."_

 _"You came drifting here by yourself. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or... Maybe you were close to it."_

 _Terra frowned_ _;_ _who was that voice_ _?_ _Riku responded, "Hmph. As if I'm some kind of demon."_

 _The voice ignored that response, "Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But..."_

 _A light temporally blinded both Terra and Riku but when it stopped a card_ _floated_ _in front of Riku. It began to orbit around him. "What is this?"_

 _"It is a door to the truth."_

 _Terra looked at it, "It looks more like a card."_

 _"Take it and your sleep ends, as you take your first step towards the truth. But know this: the truth bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no return to the security of sleep."_

 _Riku took the card_ _with a smirk_ _, "This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyways."_

 _Terra smirked. He wasn't the only one. "That was very well said, Riku." The card blinded both Riku and Terra once more as it took them somewhere else._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _They both_ _took_ _a quick look around and noticed a door up ahead. Riku looked at the card. "A door to the truth, huh..."_

 _Riku began to walk to the door. He raised his card and_ _,_ _as it vanished_ _, the_ _door opened and Riku went inside. Terra tried to follow but_ _,_ _the door closed on him. "Guess that I'm going to need to find more drawings to continue."_

* * *

 _"That's correct." Said Naminé. "They have scattered across different worlds so it won't be easy."_

 _"Well, I_ _will_ _try to find them all_ _and, if_ _I run into Aqua, I_ _'ll_ _let her know. She will be eager to help a girl that Ven is interested in."_ _Terra gave her a smile._

 _Naminé blushed, "Uhh... Thanks, Terra. Ven has really good friends."_

 _With that the memory ended._

* * *

World: Enchanted Domain

Terra remembered something. "Hey, Riku? Where were you when I was with Maleficent?"

"Oh, yeah, I found the source of the Unversed. They are coming from this boy in a mask; they all obey him. He also had a Keyblade. I managed to defeat him but, he created the Unversed we fought to destroy this castle, while he got away."

Terra's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Terra signed, "Well, if he's not here he probably escaped to the other worlds. We need to find him and stop him before anyone else gets hurt."

"Agreed. And by the way 50." Riku said with a smirk.

The older boy laughed. "Well then you lose… 59."

"What? How did you get nine more?" Riku asked.

"10 extra for the big one."

"Hey, I did most the work! So, it still only counts as one! So this one's a tie." Riku shook his head.

"Fine but tie break on the next world. What will I get if I win?"

"Well Sora and I made a bet to see if Sora would remember that Keyblade Masters name. If he wins then I'll pay for Sora and Kairi first date when he finally asks her out and if I win I show Kairi the secret tree." Said Riku.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "What's the secret tree?"

Riku chuckled as he thought back...

* * *

 _World: Destiny Islands_

 _"Sora?! Where are you? Your dad said it's time to go!" Said Riku. He was search_ _ing_ _for Sora._ _A month passed since someone found Kairi on the beach, and a bond had formed between the three children._ _She couldn't play on the islands today because she had to go to the doctor's so_ _,_ _it was just him and Sora._

 _It was getting late and Sora's dad was there to pick them up. Riku trip_ _ped_ _on a root on a tree and fell on the ground. "Riku? What are you doing here?"_ _Sora came over to his fallen friend._

 _"Your dad says it's time to..." He then noticed the tree Sora was craving on. It had hearts with Kairi's name on it. It also said stuff like 'Sora_ _&_ _Kairi' and 'Sora + Kairi 4ever.'_

 _"Sora are you okay?" Riku asked_ _as_ _he_ _got over his surprise_ _._

 _"No, Riku something's wrong with me. I just can't stop thinking about Kairi. What's_ _going on_ _?"_

 _"Well Sora. There is no easy way of telling you this but_ _,_ _you have a crush on Kairi." Said Riku._

 _The five- year old gasped, "What?! That's ridiculous! I can't have a crush?! Kairi's my friend! I can't have a crush on her?! I just have one question!"_

 _"What's that?" Riku asked._

 _"What's a crush?"_

 _"I don't know. It's what my mom said you had since the week Kairi came on the islands." The six-year old shrugged._

* * *

World: Enchanted Domain

"...Eventually, my mom explained what it meant and I've teased him about it ever since." Riku finished.

Terra shook with mirth. "Aw! That's hilarious!"

"Also, the loser also has to sing and dance to a song that a 12-year-old made. So… how about, if you win, you get a copy of it." Said Riku.

Terra thought for a second, "So that's why Sora's so determine to find the Rogue Keyblade Masters name…? Okay, deal."

They shook hands and noticed a Keyhole over the throne. "Shall we?"

They summoned both of their Keyblades, pointed them at the hole, and the beams hit the Keyhole, locking it shut. The two ran out of the Castle with Maleficent watching them from above, with her Raven, Diablo, on her shoulder. "Seven pure hearts, each completely devoid of darkness...Such may take time." Said Maleficent to her Raven.

They turned away, however, Diablo noticed another Raven the looked exactly like him staring at them. Diablo's eyes were still widened as the other Raven flew away.

* * *

"So, he got lucky. Next time he won't be as lucky." Vanitas told himself. A Corridor of Darkness open behind him and Vanitas turn to see who it was. His eyes widened under his mask. "What the... Master?! How are you young?! I thought you were going to wait until Ventus and I were ready to form the χ-blade?!"

"That is not my name. I am not 'Xehanort.' However, I, and those with me, would like to meet him. Tell your master to meet us at Radiant Garden." The figure told him.

"If you're not Xehanort, then who are you?"

The figure raised his hand toward Vanitas and the boy felt a new power surging with him as his suit looked as exactly like Riku's Dark Mode outfit. He felt it… the power to command the Heartless. "My name is Ansem."

* * *

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. How did you like present or future Diablo, Ansem, and Young Xehanort's appearance? Up next it's Aqua's and Kairi's story. Remember to follow, fav, and Review.**


	8. Chapter 7:Castle of Dreams(Aqua & Kairi)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Now, I bet you all assume that Aqua will receive Kairi's memories because Ven received Sora's and Terra received Riku's. Well... It would be the case but Kairi hasn't been on too many adventures so not allot I can work with. So therefore she will receive Sora's memories as well. Terra might also but I'll see what I can do. Now, I have been asked if Kairi will receive memories or the secret ones at least as well. Kairi will have a better idea what the others are going through since Naminè is her Nobody. How, you may ask? You'll see. I'm not going to tell you everything just yet. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Castle of Dreams (Aqua and Kairi)

World: Castle of Dreams

Kairi and Aqua continued to walk inside the huge castle. Both were awestruck. They heard the bell struck midnight. "Midnight already?" Aqua asked herself. When she and Kairi left the Land of Departure it was still noon.

Kairi turned to and said, "Different worlds have different time zones. At least that's what Sora and Riku told me."

"Is this the first time you've been on a different world?" Asked Aqua.

"Actually, I've been on a few but not as many as Sora and Riku had been on. I was actually hoping we would all travel together this time."

"Well, maybe if we all meet up. Maybe we can." Aqua tryed to cheer her up.

Kairi nodded. She then saw a familiar girl running past her. "Was that Cinderella?"

"Mademoiselle! Señorita! Wait!" Said a servant, who was chasing after her with a glass slipper.

"Aqua!"

"Kairi!"

They looked on top of the stairs and saw their friends. "Terra!"

"Riku!" Said Kairi happy to see one of her best friends besides Sora.

Both Terra and Riku ran down the stairs to greet the girls. "Terra... Ven ran away from home."

"What?" Terra and Riku gasped.

Kairi added, "He went with Sora. We think he left to go find you."

"Yeah, he's defiantly like Sora. Speak of Ven, why wasn't he allowed to go?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, why wasn't he?"

"Because he's too young." Terra answered.

"Hate to break to ya but Ven and I are the same age and Sora and Kairi are only a year younger. So any other good reason?" Riku smirked.

"Oh yeah." They forgot that Kairi, Riku, and Sora never had a master. They only had a quick course with Master Yed Sid but, that was it. "Well... Our Master doesn't think Ven ready to know what's out there. We know you never had a Master and probably never had a choice of when you discovered the Keyblade and had to use it to protect the worlds but, Ven does. Our Master will let him join us when he believes the time is right."

Terra nodded, "She's right."

Kairi and Riku just looked at each other and shrugged. Aqua turned to Terra, "Do you have any idea why he'd leave?"

"No." Then he realized, "Actually before I left. Ven wanted to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say." His voice lowered, slightly. "I think he may have also left to find Naminé's drawings."

"What? The girl he mentioned?"

"Yes. Apparently, she sent Sora and the others to us but because she did, she lost all the things she drew. She told me that Ven vowed to find them for her." Terra smirked, slightly.

Aqua took a moment to comprehend this, "So... He ran away... All because of a girl he met?"

"I... I guess he did." Terra chuckled.

"I don't know whether to be mad at him for running away or to be so happy for him because he finally found a girl he likes." The blue-haired girl giggled.

Riku and Kairi didn't know why they were whispering so, Kairi asked, "So... Did you guys manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light. He might be looking for the Seven Princesses of Heart." Riku answered.

Kairi knew he would be probably be after her because she was one. Was he after Kingdom Hearts as well? She and Sora may have been right about him. "Pure hearts... Filled with light." Aqua looked over at as he spoke.

"All we can tell you that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra headed towards the door with Riku right behind him.

"All right. Kairi and I will stay here to see if we can find any more clues." Aqua nodded.

"Okay." Said Terra.

Riku added, "The Prince is in the ball room ahead. He may have some answers."

"Thanks. I guess we'll see you soon." Kairi gave a sad smile. Looks like they still weren't going to work together. They turned to the stairs to meet the Prince when Terra asked, "Aqua, Kairi, you two still have the same dream?"

Aqua's dream was to become a great Keyblade Master like Master Eraqus while Kairi's dream was to share a real paopu fruit with Sora. "Well... Yes."

"There is this girl here, her name is Cinderella. She made us realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible it seems... a powerful dream will always be enough to light the darkness. If you see her, give her my thanks." The older boy smiled. Both Kairi and Aqua nodded.

"If you see Sora and Ven tell him we said hi." Riku waved goodbye as they left.

"We will." Kairi smiled and turned to Aqua. "See. Terra's doing fine. With Riku's help, he be a Keyblade Master in no time. Nothing to worry about."

"Your right. Now come on. The sooner we find this Keyhole and more clues, the sooner we can find Ven and your boyfriend." The older girl grinned.

Kairi nodded and then realized what Aqua said, "Wait, what!? Sora's not my boyfriend!"

"Kairi, when you we sleeping Sora mentioned how beautiful you were and personally carried you to bed." Aqua chuckled as they headed to the ball room.

"He... He did?" Kairi blushed.

"Yep and there he is now." Aqua pointed in a random direction.

Kairi gasped, "WHERE?!" As Aqua began laughing, Kairi gave her a playful glare. "You're mean." The princess crossed her arms as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

Aqua smiled but, her pace slowed as a memory came to her.

* * *

 _World: Agrabah_

 _Sora traveled alongside a duck, dog, and another boy who was a few years older than him. They overheard someone say, "...Doing so may actually be useful to our..."_

 _They villains noticed the hero's arrival. Aqua saw a man with a snake staff, a blue man with golden hand cuffs, and a woman dressed in black with her own staff. Aqua also saw an unconscious girl next to the villains. Sora stopped running and said, "Wait a sec. Are you Maleficent?"_

 _Maleficent grinned as she teleported away._

 _"Who is Maleficent?" Aqua asked herself._

 _She then noticed the older boy glare at the other man in the room and said, "Jafar, let Jasmine go!"_

 _"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess, one of seven who somehow hold the key of opening the door." Jafar_ _chuckled._

 _Aqua gasped. "How does Jafar know about the Princesses of Heart? What is he talking about?"_

 _Everyone else were confused what he said. "Open..." The dog began._

 _"...the Door?" Asked the duck._

 _Jafar nodded, "But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it."_ _The sorcerer_ _pull_ _ed_ _out a lamp, "Genie! My second wish. Crush them!"_

 _The boy gasp_ _ed_ _, "Genie, no!"_

 _Genie looks to the boy with a said face, "Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."_

 _Aqua felt bad for the Genie. "Looks like this Genie and Al became friends. I hope Sora manages to help them both in the end." She watched as Jafar cast a spell preventing anyone from getting to the Keyhole or from escaping. Sora and the others got into their battle stances hoping to defeat Jafar without hurting Genie in anyway._

 _The flashback ended._

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

Kairi held her head in pain. Aqua noticed this and asked, "Kairi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a headache." Kairi looked up to her.

Aqua said in concern, "Ok but if you get another one let me know."

Kairi nodded as they headed to the ball room. Three women passed them by and Aqua sensed a strong darkness with them. "Aqua?" Asked Kairi as she noticed as the older girl stop to look at those women. A servant came running back with the glass slipper. Aqua turned to him and asked, "Who were those ladies?"

He came running back and answered, "Oh, um, if I recall correctly, that is Lady Tremaine and those are her daughters."

Kairi asked, "Um, Aqua, why did you ask him about three complete strangers?"

"There is something very wrong about them." She whispered.

"You came back! Who's your friend?" Said a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Both Kairi and Aqua turned around to see the prince.

"Oh, My Apologies. I was mistaken." The prince said.

"Your Highness, I found this on the place stairs." The server approached a shoer in his hand.

"A glass slipper?"

"One dropped by a lovely young lady, and I will search far and wide to the maiden to whom this belongs." Said the servant.

Aqua and Kairi listened to the conversation, "That's a nice thing to do."

The prince nodded with Kairi, "You will do that?"

The servant nodded and replied, "Of course, Your Highness. After all, you have finally found someone you wish to marry. Upon hearing that happy news, your father, the king, has declared that a quest shall begin immediately throughout the kingdom. And I will start out with the closest residence... Lady Tremaine."

"I have a feeling like they just meet but okay." Kairi shrugged as the prince and servant left. Even though Kairi was royalty herself, she wasn't raised that way but, she believed that if someone dated another for long enough, they would fall in love, and then get married and have kids. However, Kairi had a feeling things worked differently with royalty so she didn't push it.

Aqua, on the other hand, was more concerned with something else, "Lady Tremaine... We had better pay her a visit. Come on, Kairi."

"Um... Okay. Why?" Kairi asked.

"I'll explain when we get there."

They began to leave the palace, following the servant as the fought through Heartless and Unversed alike. "Are we almost there?"

"I believe so, I think the servant of the place just went beyond that gate. Why? Did you get another headache? Do you need to sit down?" Aqua asked as she finished the last of the Unversed.

"A little but I'm fine. I just feel like there something important coming from that chest over there." Kairi pointed to the huge chest.

"Sit down for a moment. I'll go see what it is." Aqua said. The princess did as she was bid. The older girl walked up to the chest. She used her Keyblade to unlock it and revealed a drawing. Picking it up, she looked at it; there were a bunch of men and woman sitting on thrones with one hooded girl. Was this Organization XIII? Then, why are there fourteen members in the drawing? Aqua put the drawing in her pocket knowing who to ask when, she met her. Going to Kairi, the young woman smiled, "It was nothing Kairi. It was just a drawing."

"Oh, okay. I do feel better now." Kairi nodded.

Aqua smiled, "Good. Let me know if you have another one." Said Aqua.

Kairi walked ahead as Aqua followed, thinking to herself, "How does this drawing connect to Kairi though; it's Naminé's, right?"

As the past the gate, they walk to the entrance of the mansion. They listen through the door as the heard, "You are honor our humble home, milord."

They could hear the servant clear his throat, "Quite so."

The other voice, which they assumed was lady Tremaine, said, "May I present my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia."

"As I feared, there is darkness here." Aqua summoned her Keyblade.

Kairi's eyes widened as she realized what Aqua was going to do. "Whoa, Aqua, bad idea. Like I may not be a Keyblade master yet but even I know you can't just rush in there and be judge, jury, and executioner. You would be no better than they are and we don't even know what they did. There are other ways to defeat the darkness without hurting anyone."

"She's right you know." Said another voice, "It is also dangerous to fight darkness with light, my dear."

They turned to see and old woman with a blue and pick cloak and a wand appear before them. "Who are you?" Asked Aqua.

"Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. I appear to those who believe that dreams come true." She introduced herself.

Aqua gasped, "Then we're honored. But why would you advise me not to fight the darkness with light? You too, Kairi?"

"Strong rays of sun create dark shadows. Sadly, Lady Tremaine and bot her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, qualities that appeared you at 'light.' Jealousy is darkness. Light and dark go hand-in-hand. You can't have one without the other." The Fairy Godmother explained.

"That and they may one day regret their actions and one day ask Cinderella for forgiveness. We need to be compassionate and merciful not strike down everyone because they have darkness in their hearts. What if Terra still had darkness in his heart? Would you be able to strike him down?"

Aqua began to realize that Kairi and the Fairy Godmother were right. There had to be another way. "Then what should we do?"

"It's quite simple, dear. One of Cinderella's friend is trying very hard to keep her light from fading. I want you two to join little Jaq and help him." The Fairy Godmother explained.

Kairi smiled, "That we can do."

Aqua smiled and nodded, "Alright, we'll give it a try." Fairy Godmother as smiled, "You'll both need a bit of my magic to help Jaq. Come back and see me when you're ready."

The two were going to say they were ready when Kairi clutched her head and Aqua received another memory.

* * *

 _World: Agrabah_

 _"Hmm... I see... Thanks, Sora." Said Al. Aqua looked around to see she was in the middle of the dessert. She then saw Sora, Al, a magic carpet and the two human-like animals from the last memory. Sora asked, "Aladdin, what are you doing out here?"_

 _"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it, whoever holds the lamp can summon the..."_

 _Aladdin began but was cut off, "Please, kid, leave the introductions to the professionals. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is... ALADDIN! Congratulation!"_

 _"Any wish?" The Duck asked._

 _Genie the waved his finger and said, "Patience, my fine, feathered friend! Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then_ _I_ _make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner has just made his first wish, and let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was, so he has two left. So, master, what will it be for Wish Number Two?"_

 _"Three wishes, huh? Wonder what I would wish for?" Aqua asked herself._

 _She watched as Aladdin thought, as she heard cheers and horns coming from nowhere. He answered, "Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?"_

 _"Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meals free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!" Said the Genie._

 _Aladdin politely shook his head, "No, thanks."_

 _"Okay." Said a disappointed Genie._

 _Aladdin smiled, "I think I'll put that one on hold until we reach Agrabah."_

 _"Uh, why a prince?" Asked the dog._

 _"You see, there this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But, she's a princess, and I'm... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me."_

 _"It doesn't seem to be_ _possible_ _on this world. Guess different worlds also have different rules." Said Aqua._

 _"Oh, Princess?"_ _The duck tapped his beak in thought_ _._

 _"Jasmine?"_ _The_ _dog_ _remembered the name_ _._

 _Sora_ _gasped_ _, "Oh, that's right. She's in trouble, Aladdin."_

 _"What?! Well, c'mon, let's get going!" Aladdin_ _seemed worried for her_ _. They all got on the magic carpet_ _,_ _except Genie, who could fly already, and they all flew to Agrabah. Genie stretched his arms, "Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!"_

 _"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Sora guessed._

 _"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two..." Genie_ _sighed._

 _"That must be awful." Aqua_ _clasped her hands_ _._

 _Aladdin got an idea, "Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?"_

 _Genie smiled with hope, "You'd do that?"_

 _Aladdin smiled, "Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine."_

 _Aqua_ _gave a little grin_ _, "I hope both of their wishes came true."_

 _Then flashback then ended._

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

Aqua saw Kairi groaned in pain again. "Kairi?"

"I'll be fine."

Aqua didn't believe her and got out a potion and said, "Drink this." Kairi did as she was told. "Better?" Aqua asked.

"Much. Thanks." Said Kairi.

Aqua turned to Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, "Okay, we're ready."

The Fairy Godmother nodded and prepared to cast the spell. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

In an instant, the two girls appeared on the second floor, though something was different about them though, "Is it just me or did everything in the room just get bigger?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think the room got bigger, Kairi, I think we shrunk." The older girl looked about.

Kairi shrugged, "On the bright side a cookie crumb should last us a week."

They both laughed. They two heard a grunt and saw a mouse trying to carry a huge, well huge for a mouse or mouse size person, key. Walking over to him, Kairi smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Cinderelle's stepmother lock her in her room. I've gotta let her out! I've gotta save Cinderelle!" Said Jaq.

"Then let us help you." The two summoned their Keyblades.

"Oh, Zug Zug!" Jaq thanked them before pausing and looking at their weapons. "That's a-like Ven-Ven and Sora. Did you ever meet Ven-Ven and Sora?"

"I'm Aqua and this is Kairi. Tell me how do you know Sora and Ven?" The Keyblade Master asked.

Jaq turned to Kairi, "So your the Kairy, the girl Sora likes. Us are friends, good friends. Sora and Ven-Ven help Jaq fix Cinderelle's dress for the ball."

Kairi blushed at the first part, but asked, "Where is he... I mean they are now?"

Jaq then shook his head, "Looking for friends, other friends."

"I see..." Both girls frowned.

"Ven, Sora... You must have just missed Terra and Riku."

Then they all heard, "I can't understand why... It always fit perfectly before!"

"Quite enough of this. The next young lady. Please..." The heard the servant say.

Jaq gasped, "Oh no! Hear that?! Gotta hurry! Cinderelle gotta try that slipper."

They began to run to the next mouse hole, towards Cinderella's room when Nobodies appeared. "Ah! No, no, no! I say we gotta hurry!"

Kairi and Aqua ran beside him, "Keep going! We'll cover you!"

"Jaq don't lose that key!" Said Kairi as she cut down through a Dusk. Aqua and Kairi fought through many Dusks, Assassins, Samurais, and Berserks. Jaq dropped the key a few times but still managed to get to the mouse hole. Jaq turned to thank them and then hurried off. Aqua and Kairi decided to head to the room the servant was in. Little did they know, they were being watched by an Organization Member.

Aqua helped Kairi up to the top of the stair railing were the watched one the ugly step-sisters fail to put the glass slipper on. "You are the only ladies here?" The servant presumed.

"There is no one else, Your Grace." Lady Tremaine lied.

Aqua began to worry, "Come on... Hurry, Jaq!

"Jaq will make it, we just need to buy a little more time." Said Kairi, hopefully. Aqua didn't know what she meant until the princess attempted to jump down to the first floor. The older girl tried to stop her; suddenly, they both returned to their original sizes, losing their balance and fell down to the main floor. All the women and the royal servant stared at them, "Um... Hi. Is it alright if we tried on the glass slipper? Please..." Kairi asked nervously.

"Hmm... I met you both at the palace. Unfortunately, neither of you is the young lady the Prince is looking for."

Aqua followed the younger girl's example, "But we are girls. We should at least be given the chance to try it on."

"Who are you two, and what you doing in my house?" Demanded Lady Tremaine.

"They're probably here to rob us!" Said Anastasia.

"Mother, do something!" Exclaimed Drizella.

Lady Tremaine turned to the servant, "Those girls do not live here. I have only two daughters. I believe we're finished here, Your Grace."

"Regardless... They mean no harm. Which one wants to try it on first?" He asked, walking up to the Keyblade wielders. Both were unsure of what to do; Aqua was looking for any sign of Jaq, while Kairi didn't want to seem rude and was about to try the slipper on, even though it probably wouldn't fit.

Suddenly, they all heard, "Your Grace... Please wait. May I try it on?" Suddenly, a familiar looking young woman walking down the stairs.

The Step-Mother blocked off the stairs, "Pay no attention to her. She's just an imaginative child."

"Ma'am, my orders were every maiden."

Kairi gave him back the slipper, "Here. Let her go first. I'm pretty sure she's the one you're looking for."

Aqua nodded as well and the servant smiled at them. He too had a strong feeling his search was finally over. He tried walked over to the other Princess of Heart but, the step-mother got in the way. Aqua help Cinderella down then last few steps. "Thank you."

Cinderella then sat at the nearest chair as Aqua said, "I actually want to thank you, for teaching our friends they need to keep believing." Cinderella looked to Aqua and smiled, knowing who she was referring to. As the servant finally got past Lady Tremaine she tripped him, making him dropped the glass slipper. Aqua gasped as the step-sisters grinned.

Kairi, in the blink of an eye, lunged forward, catching the slipper, "I got it! I knew playing baseball with the boys would pay off."

"Thank you, young lady! For a second, there I thought the slipper was a goner!" The servant took back the shoe. Just then something small broke the glass slipper into tiny bits. Kairi's eyes widened while the servant smiled nervously. "Please don't tell me the slipper fell into tiny pieces."

"The slipper fell into tiny pieces." Said the Step-Mother with a grin.

He turned to Lady Tremaine, "I told you not to tell me that!" Falling to the floor, he looked the damage. "What will I do now?" He was on the verge of crying.

He failed the prince and the king but, Cinderella looked calm, "Oh, please don't worry. You see, I have the other slipper."

With that she pulled out the other shoe, much the step-mother and sister's horror. The servant was so happy he'd kissed the slipper and personal helped Cinderella tried it on. Both Kairi and Aqua smiled and turned to see Jaq jumping for joy. "A perfect fit. I must inform the Prince immediately. You will come with me, of course."

"I'd be happy to." She replied as the headed to the exit. Aqua and Kairi followed behind.

"It's not fair. She's a scullery maid!"

"Even with that nice hooded man's help, the Prince still chose her over us, Mother! Are you really going to let them leave?" Asked Anastasia.

"No, Cinderella will be put in her place." Lady Tremaine told them.

* * *

Aqua and Kairi walked out of the building. "So all we have to do now is find the Keyhole, lock it, and leave?" Aqua asked.

Kairi shrugged, "I guess so. Sora told me that he and his other friends would usually fight a big Heartless, or a powerful villain before they leave but, that could be just a coincidence, right?" Suddenly, a powerful roar shook the earth. "Or not."

They saw the servant running to them. "What happened? Where is Cinderella?" Aqua caught him as he fell to his knees.

"Sh-she was attack by a creature... a monster in the forest..." Said the servant while taking deep breaths.

"A monster? We got to hurry, Aqua!" The two summoned their Keyblades and charged into the forest.

When the found her, an Unversed throwing pumpkin-like bombs at her. Kairi quickly cast a reflect spell to defend her from the bomb, it sent the Cursed Coach flying. "Nice one, Kairi." Said Aqua.

"Thanks Aqua." Said Kairi. As they quickly ran to Cinderella to help her up. They turned to see Lady Tremaine and her daughters controlling the Unversed. Suddenly, a memory then just came to Aqua and Kairi clutched her head again.

* * *

 _World: Agrabah_

 _Sora, Aladdin, and the others went to check on Jasmine. "I'm not finished yet you fools." Jafar as he got back on his feet. "Thanks to Maleficent I'm still more powerful than you all."_ _Sora and Aladdin turned to each other and grinned._

 _"What are you two boys are planing?" Aqua asked with a smiled._

 _Aladdin turned Jafar, "Except, Genie will be have more power than you ever_ _will_ _!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Genie always had more power than you, that why you had Iago steal the lamp from us. So you wouldn't lose you power. Maleficent may have given you power..." Sora began._

 _"...Genie can take it away just as easily! Face it Jafar, you will just have to stick to be number two!" Aladdin finished._

 _Jafar was about to talk back but realized, "They_ _were_ _right. The Genie's power_ _is_ _still superior to my own but not for long."_

 _Donald and Goofy were starting to get nervous while Sora and Aladdin grinned, their plan was working. Genie_ _and_ _the others_ _were also getting a little nervous_ _, "...Hey, you can't believe everything you here. Those kids are crazy. You know kids these days..." Genie_ _attempted_ _to talk Jafar out of it but_ _the sorcerer_ _cut him off, "Genie! I want to make my final wish! I wish to make me an all powerful GENIE!"_

 _"All right. Your wish is my command. Good luck, guys. Your going to need it." He muttered that last part to his new friends. He then turn Jafar into huge red Genie. Jafar laugh at success of his new power. Iago was carrying Jafar's lamp for safe keeping. "Quick grab Iago while he distracted." Said Aladdin. They chased Iago to the boiling hot room below avoiding spells and lava along the way. Sora finally used his Keyblade to smack Iago out of the way and Sora took the lamp, "All right, Jafar! Back to your lamp!"_

 _Jafar eye's widen in horror as his own power pulled him to the lamp with Iago with him, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _"You got your wish! Whole package deal! Phenomenal cosmic powers..." Sora started as Jafar and Iago was trapped inside the lamp. "Itty-bitty living space."_

 _"Nice one, Sora!" Said Aladdin. They gave each other a fist bump. Genie came to them, "Al, Sora, you little tricksters."_

 _"That was actually a pretty good plan." Said Aqua. They all headed up to noticed Jasmine was missing. Someone one must have took her while they were fighting Jafar. "You mean after everything she still got kidnapped again!"_

 _Aladdin looked around for Jasmine while Sora used his Keyblade to lock the keyhole shut. Sora then realized the Cave of Wonders was beginning to collapse. Everyone got one the Magic Carpet but Aladdin who was still looking for Jasmine. "She's not here, Aladdin. We gotta go!"_

 _"JASMINE!" He called as Sora and the other pulled him on the carpet and they flew off. "Poor Aladdin. He must really love her." Said Aqua as the flashback ended._

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

"Are you alright?" Cinderella asked Kairi. Kairi clutched her head for a few seconds but then she nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, this isn't a coincidence. Our flashbacks of her memories are hurting Kairi. Once we're done here I'm going to find a way to help her. I don't Sora would like to see her like this." Aqua thought to herself. The step-mother laughed, "This is what happens when you against my wishes!"

Then a pumpkin bomb falls on the step-mother and sister. The explosion consumed them as they made their final screams. Aqua understood what just happened, "The darkness in their hearts over took them."

"Get to safety. We'll handle this." Kairi told Cinderella. She nodded as she did what the other Princess of Heart told her. They both summoned the Keyblades and prepared for attack. Both of them fired powerful blizzard spells. The Unversed jumped in the are and threw tons of pumpkin bombs. Kairi reflected the attack while Aqua cast a thunder spell on it. After crashing down to the ground it tried to consume Aqua but she kept her distance as Kairi went for the kill. Kairi smiled, "We did it!"

She and Aqua gave each other a high five. "So it would seem." Said a voice.

Kairi eyes widened and glared at the voice, "Sïax!"

Aqua turned to see a man in a black coat, he had blue hair like Aqua and an X shaped scar on his face. "Shame, they promised the Princess of Heart in exchange for her never getting the chance to meet Prince Charming. Yet, they didn't know this was supposed to happen, even with our interference and they were doomed to fall."

"You're a member of Organization XIII! Tell me, why are you after the Princess of Heart and who is your petty excuse for a Master?" Aqua demanded, glaring at the man.

Sïax turned to them, "Kingdom Hearts and all of its secrets. As for our Master, the original, let's just say you've met him before."

With that he disappeared into the darkness, but Kairi chased after him, "Come back here, you coward!"

"Kairi! He's gone." Aqua tried to calm her down.

Kairi turned her and nodded, "Sorry, I just have personal issue with that Organization member."

"What did he do?"

"He and Axel kidnapped me to lure Sora into a trap. Sïax said I was the fire that feeds Sora's anger. I forgave Axel when he saved Sora twice. Sïax on the other hand..." Kairi explained.

"I see... He made you the damsel in distress before you had the Keyblade, all to use you against Sora." Aqua understood. "But also remember it's not Sïax's fault either. He's being used. The Rogue Keyblade Master is in control. He's a victim too. You taught me to forgive others, instead of punishing them. You should listen to your own advice."

"Yeah you're right." Said Kairi. "By the way, what do you think he meant by we've met him before?"

"I don't know. The only masters I know are Riku, Eraqus, Xehanort, and Yen Sid. I guess, we just have to keep going to find out." Aqua sighed. Kairi nodded and turned to get Cinderella to the Prince. After a few minutes of walking they saw the Prince waiting for them. When he saw Cinderella he ran to her as she did the same. As soon as they were in each other's arms they began to hug and neither of them wanted to let go of each other. The servant smiled for the couple as Kairi and Aqua watched from afar. Aqua turned to see the Fairy Godmother appear, "A pure heart filled with light. It's strange, the Master taught me darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not with light?"

"Oh, my dear, you're too young to know. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams and God. It's how your young friends found out." The Fairy Godmother told them. Aqua turned to see Kairi staring off into space. The young princess pictured herself and Sora hugging eachother. Sora was wearing a tux while Kairi was wearing a wedding dress. Kairi smiled and hoped one day, God would make that dream come true. Aqua smiled as another memory came to her.

* * *

 _World: Agrabah_

 _"So, Jasmine's is no longer in Agrabah." Said Aladdin looking down._

 _Aqua realized Sora told him whoever took her was not from this world. "I guess he had to tell. What else could he have said to him?"_

 _"Sora, let's go find her." Said Aladdin, determined to get her back._

 _Sora looked down, "Sorry. I can't take you with me."_

 _Aladdin was shocked, "Wh-why not?"_

 _"I sure wish we could..." Said the dog._

 _"But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be..." The Duck continued._

 _"Muh... Mudd-" the dog tried to pronounce it._

 _The duck cut him off, "Meddling!"_

 _"At least they're trying to keep the world order. As much as they want to let him come with." Aqua smiled approvingly._

 _Sora looked up to Aladdin, "Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine. I promise."_

 _"Uh, Earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."_

 _Aqua gasped. If Genie did this, then he would still be trapped in the lamp. "Poor Genie. Guess he cares more about his friends than his freedom."_

 _"I... I wish...for your freedom, Genie." Said Aladdin._

 _Genie gasped, "AL!"_

 _With that wish, Genie cuffs disappeared and he was no longer connected to the lamp. Aladdin smiled and said, "A deal's a deal, Genie. Now, you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master now. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along and help Sora find Jasmine."_

 _Genie turned his back on him and crossed his arms, "Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others." Aladdin looked sad for a moment until Genie said, "But... A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right Al?"_

 _"Genie..." Said Aladdin._

 _"Just leave it to me." Genie responded. Aladdin smiled with his new friends. Aqua also smiled, "Look like everyone's getting their dreams today."_

 _The flashback suddenly changed._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _Aqua then say a girl in a white dress drawing something. Aqua could see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Terra, a mouse, and herself. "Excuse me. Are you Naminé?"_

 _"Yes. You must be Aqua. I've been expecting you." Said Naminé as she turned to her._

 _"Then this must be yours." Aqua handed her the drawing she found._

 _"Thank you. Now I believe you have a question for me." She presumed._

 _Aqua nodded, "Yes, why does Kairi get a headache every time I receive a memory? Is it happening to Sora and Riku as well?"_

 _"Well, Kairi and I have a strong connection to each other so she would get a headache as a side effect. So, no, it's just Kairi." Replied Naminé._

 _Aqua asked, "Then is there a way Kairi can ease her pain?"_

 _"Well, if you, Terra, and Ven find my drawings and unlock the secret memories then the pain should lessen. Then just give her an ice cream or a potion and she should be fine. Here." Naminé held out the drawing and a Keyhole appeared. Aqua summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at the hole. A beam of light hit the picture and unlocked the memory._

* * *

 _World: The World That Never Was_

 _Aqua looked around and saw she was in a room surrounded by members of Organization XIII. "This must be the original Organization XIII." Aqua told herself. She recognized one of the members as Sïax but we she saw who was sitting in the lowest chair her eyes widened as she gasped, "V-Ven?!"_

 _How was Ven a member of Organization XIII? Was this before they met him? "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day." Said the man on the tallest thrown._

 _"That must be Xemnas." Aqua said to herself._

 _"I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." Said Xemnas. Aqua turned to see a young girl in an Organization coat walking to the center of the room. "Number XIV. Xion."_

 _The girl looked up to 'Ven' and smiled at him. 'Ven' gasped. Who was this girl? "Xion looks nice. I wonder who she is." Aqua asked herself._

* * *

 _The next day, 'Ven' and a man with red spiky hair stood before Sïax. "Teach him well, Axel."_

 _"So that's Axel…" Said Aqua._

 _"Don't worry. I'll make sure he makes the grade. Roxas, let's go." Said Axel._

 _"Roxas?" Aqua wondered. Maybe it wasn't Ven. Roxas turned to see the Xion looking at them. "What's wrong? You worried about the new kid?" What was that name again..." Axel smirked._

 _"Number XIV. Xion." Sïax reminded Axel. "Right. I knew that." Axel lied._

 _"Xion..." Roxas repeated. Aqua continued to look at Roxas. "He even sounds like Ven. Just who is he?"_

 _"Got it memorized, Roxas?" Axel asked him._

 _Roxas nodded, "Yeah..."_

 _"Yeah? How 'bout my name, then?" Asked Axel._

 _"Axel..." Roxas answered._

 _"And how about our boss's name, huh?" He asked._

 _"Xemnas..." He answered confirming Aqua of who Xemnas was._

 _"No way you're going to forget his name, right? Let's go." Said Axel as he opened a Corridor of Darkness. With that Axel and Roxas entered through the dark portal._

* * *

 _World: Twilight Town_

 _Aqua watched as Roxas summoned his Keyblade, like Sora's it was the Kingdom Key. He used it to defeat many Heartless and Axel helped out. Roxas completed his first mission. Axel took Roxas to a special place instead of returning to the castle. Aqua soon found herself on top of a clock tower with Roxas and Axel. Axel gave an ice cream on a stick to Roxas, "The icing on the cake."_

 _Roxas took the ice cream while Axel took a bite out of his ice cream, "You remember what this ice cream is called?"_

 _Roxas didn't seem to know, "It's umm..."_

 _Axel signed, "Sea-salt ice cream. I already told you before. Get it memorized."_

 _The boy took a bit out of the ice cream, "It's salty... But sweet."_

 _"Roxas, you said the same thing the other day." Axel chuckled._

 _"I did? I don't remember..." He admitted. Aqua was amazed Roxas was exactly like Ven when he first came to the Land of Departure. Terra was willing to help him, like Axel, was he first arrived but, that was impossible Nobodies couldn't feel anything, right?_

 _"So what has it been, a week since you first joined the Organization?" The pyrol asked Roxas._

 _"I guess it has..." Roxas said._

 _"You guess it has? C'mon, you must remember that much. Well, here you are, finally out in the field, working for the Organization, right?"_

 _"For the Organization..." Roxas repeated._

 _"You might even say that today is where it all really begins for you." Said Axel._

 _"Where it all begins..." The boy repeated._

 _Aqua was amazed it was almost like the first few days with Ven the flashback just ended._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _"Hey, Naminé? Who is Roxas?" Aqua asked. She had to know._

 _Naminé looked downwards, "You won't like the answer."_

 _"I know, just please tell me." She said. Was this really Ven from the past? Was he a member of Organization before they met?_

 _Naminé signed, "He's Sora's Nobody."_

 _Aqua gasped, "WHAT!? Sora's... But how? How could Sora become a Heartless?! He too much like Ven to give into the darkness! How does he look like Ven?!" Naminé flinched at that reaction. "Sorry for over reacting."_

 _"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have told you." Naminé shook her head._

 _"No, I shouldn't have pushed you. Ugh... I just overreacted on a girl that Ven likes." The older girl muttered._

 _"He's not seeing anyone is he?" Naminé asked out of curiosity._

 _"Huh? Oh, no. He's single. Not anyone else on our world to date... Wait, why do you ask?" A smirk slowly formed._

 _"Uh... No reason!" The blonde said, a little too quickly as she blushed._

 _"You like him, don't you?"_

 _"Oh, would you look at the time. You should probably get back to Kairi. Bye. See you soon." She then sent her back to the reality. Naminé sighed in relief as her blush remained._

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

"Yeah, she totally likes Ven." Said Aqua with a smile.

"Who likes Ven?" Asked Kairi.

"Never mind, Kairi. You feeling okay?"

The red-head nodded, "Yeah, the head aches not as bad as before but... Never mind it's crazy."

"What? What happened?" Aqua asked.

"For some bizarre reason, I just had a memory of Roxas, Axel and someone named Xion." Aqua's eye widened s Kairi laughed, "Told you it was crazy..."

"No, I believe. I've been getting the same memory. I think it might be the reason why you've have been getting headaches lately." Aqua replied honestly. "Really? Then what should we do?"

"Well, you got better by seeing the memory so we just need to find all the memories until they stop." Said Aqua. Kairi nodded, "Okay... Oh, we never found the Keyhole releasing the Heartless and Nobodies."

"So it's a Keyhole responsible for these monsters. Let me help you out. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" the Fairy Godmother smiled. With a flick of her wrist, a keyhole appeared.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for make sure my Godchild live to see her dreams come true." She said, teleporting away.

"Are you ready?"

Kairi nodded as they summoned their Keyblades. Pointing their weapons at the hole, two beams of light shot out and hit the hole, locking it. They summoned their armor and gliders and left that world.

Aqua left with one question, how could Sora become a Heartless?

* * *

 **Well, that took longer than excepted. Sorry for the wait. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it. Another thing, I have a poll going on. I have most of the worlds plan out but one. Please be sure to vote if you can. Also remember to Follow, Fav, and Review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Castle of Dreams (Sora & Ven)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It rightfully belongs to Disney and Square Enix. It took me a while to come up which flashbacks would happen in this chapter. For those just joining in the vote for the original world will still be up until so time of the events of Radiant Garden. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Castle of Dreams (Sora and Ven)

 _World: Mysterious Tower_

 _Ven watched as Master Yed Sid spoke about the task Sora and Riku had to do for their Mark of Mastery. "If we are ever to strike down..., we need the individuals King Mickey spoke of in his letter."_

 _"More Keyblade Wielders? Did he mean us or other Keyblade Wielders?" Ven crossed his arms to think._

 _"We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back into our world. To do so, seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walked off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. But your new goals, the 'Sleeping Keyholes,' are harder to reach. You recall, in your first journey that your brought many worlds back from the darkness but some never came back completely." Yed Sid explained._

 _"What does that mean? There are other Keyblade Wielders in pain? I hope if there's anything that we can do." Ven said to himself as he continued to listen._

 _"They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own darkness."_ _As Yed Sid wave his hand, a creature appeared on the table. "They are called, 'Dream Eaters,' and there are two kinds, 'Nightmares' which devour happy dreams and benevolent, 'Spirits' which consume Nightmares. The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the Keyhole you seek on each world."_

 _"Dream Eaters? They don't look as creepy as Heartless, Nobodies, or the Unversed." Ven said to himself as he continued to watch the dream._

 _"One dream is connected to another, which means we must choose in which 'Sleeping World' you will begin. I will return you to Destiny Islands just before they where swallowed by the darkness and plugged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven 'Sleeping Keyholes.' Unlocking these will both grant you new new powers, and free the worlds from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you both true masters." Yed Sid finished as the memory ended._

* * *

World: Lanes In-Between

"Hey, Ven? You alright?" Sora asked him as he noticed Ven was spaced out.

The other boy shook his head. "I'm fine. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"It's alright. We'll find Riku and Terra soon. Maybe they're on the next world." Said Sora as he gestured to the World up ahead.

"Then what are we waiting for. Full speed ahead!"

As they got closer to the World, Ven began to feel funny. "Hey, Sora. What's going on?" Sora was feeling it too but he knew what was going on. "Ven, get ready. Things are about to get strange."

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

Cinderella watched from afar as she hoped of making it for the ball tonight. Once her dress was done, her dream could finally come true. Just then she heard tiny footsteps, "Cinderelle! Cinderelle! Come on! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!"

She turned to see a dressed mouse named Jaq, one of her best friends running to her. She gave him a smile, "Now, Jaq, what's all the fuse about?"

Jaq climbed on the top of the bottom corner of her bed, "Somebodies new in the house! Somebodies I never saw before."

Cinderella's smile widened, "Oh, some new friends. Where are they?"

"In a trap-trap! Down the stairs!" Jaq responded.

Cinderella's gasped, "Oh dear!" She quick ran down the stairs to both welcome and save the new guests.

* * *

"Okay. I thought things were going to get weird." Said Sora looking around his body looking for any changes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every time I get that feeling I change into something that would allow me to adapt to this world but not one thing has change. We both look the same." Sora stated.

Ven then turned and noticed his soundings, "Then tell me how we got so SMALL!"

"Oh, so we did change after all."

Ven turned to him, still freaked out, "No kidding."

"Well, I've changed into stranger things like a lion, a vampire, a merman, and a black and white version of me." Said Sora.

Ven shook his head, "I don't want to ask about that last one."

They both heard huge footsteps coming their way. They looked up to see a woman in a brown maid's dress pick up the cage they were in and turned to an end where she could open it. This caused both Sora and Ven tumbled to the other end of the cage. "Don't be afraid." She told them.

"Oh, how interesting... I've never seen mice like you before." She said as Sora and Ven looked to their rescuer.

"Mice?"

 _"Cinderella?"_ Sora gave a thoughtful smile as he recognized her.

She gently put the cage down, "Jaq, you better explain things to them."

They both stumbled as they were back on the ground. They then turned to see a dressed mouse enter the cage. "Now, now, now. Look, little guys. Take it easy. Not a worry about. We like you both. Cinderelle likes you both, too. She's nice, very nice. Come on now, Zug Zug!"

This seemed to calm Ven down. Sora smiled as he put his hands behind his head. With that, everyone walked out of the mouse trap. "Name is Jaq." The mouse introduced himself.

"Ventus. Call me Ven."

"I'm Sora."

"Zug Zug, Ven-Ven and Sora. Need Something. Ask Jaq."

Cinderella smiled at them until a voice called out from another room, "Cinderella!"

"Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you both in a while, Ven and Sora." She left to respond to the call.

"Wow, I guess she's got her hands full." Ven assumed.

"Yep, work, work, work! Stepmother keeps Cinderelle busy all day!" Jaq complained. He always had felt bad for her. Her Stepmother barley gave her any free time at all.

"She didn't she to mind much, though." Sora observed.

"No, not Cinderelle. She works hard. She has a dream. Big Dream. Dream gonna come true!" Jaq said with a smile. He knew her dream was the one thing that would never let her down.

Ven and Sora also smiled. "That sounds like someone I know."

 _"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about."_ He remembered Terra said.

"Hey, maybe you can help us find him! His name is Terra. He was with Sora's best friend Riku. Have you seen them?" Ven asked. Jaq frowned, "No no, never saw Terra or Riku before."

"Oh Well, it was worth a shot, Ven." Sora shrugged; Ven nodded.

"Come on. Follow me. Gotta see the house." Jaq said trying to lighten the mood. He headed off to the nearest mouse hole with Sora and Ven right behind him.

"I always wonder what the inside of a mouse hole look like. Guess I know now." Sora chuckled.

Ven nodded as they continued to follow Jaq; his vision began to fade as a memory came to him.

* * *

 _World: La Cité Des Cloches_

 _Sora walked around in his new Dream Eater outfit in a Sleeping World. "So he got new clothes just for the Mark of Mastery. Cool." Ven said to himself._

 _A man in black in black robes was walking in his direction. He glanced at Sora. Both boys got a bad vibe from him but shrugged it off and continued walking. The old man stopped as Sora passed him, "Stop."_

 _"What? Who, me?" Sora turned around and put his hands behind his head. The older man strode up to him._

 _"I have never seen you before. Your Name?"_

 _"I'm Sora." Sora replied with a kind smile._

 _The man continued to glare at Sora, "Such disgusting attire. I know exactly what you are."_

 _"Um... Rude much." Ven huffed._

 _Just then, a man with gold armor, ran to them. "Judge Frollo. Sir!"_

 _Frollo turned to the knight, "What is the matter, Captain Phoebus? Can't you see... I'm interrogating this gypsy?"_

 _"What's a gypsy?"_

 _The captain turned to Sora, "This kid here? But sir, he's just a boy."_

 _Sora crossed his arms. He was fifteen for crying out loud. He had fought monsters and saved many worlds then this guy could count. "Ugh, I hate when we get treated like kids." The blonde observer nodded._

 _"I shall be the judge of that. Now, Captain, did you have something to report or did you not?"_

 _Phoebus frowned, but nodded, "Yes sir. Monsters... They have invaded the square."_

 _"Monsters!? I'll take care of it!" Said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade. He ran in the direction where the Captain came from._

 _Phoebus followed him, concerned for his safety, "Hey, wait! It's not safe!"_

 _Judge Frollo remained where he was as darkness surrounded him, "This city is overrun! For decades I've worked to purge the city from those wretched gypsies and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order."_

 _"Okay, looks like Judge Frollo is the bad guy. Huh, never seen a real bad guy before besides that boy in the mask and the Organization."_

 _Sora continued to look for the Dream Eaters he stopped to see them like they were in some short of parade. "I knew it was Dream Eaters!" On the Elephant Nightmare, Sora and Ven saw a deformed man, with a jester crown, riding top waving to the crowd. Sora could see this man was not evil at all he just didn't know about the monsters. Sora warned him, "What are you doing? You need to run!"_

 _"Oh no, I couldn't. Today's the festival. And look, I'm the King of Fools." Said the man as he continued to wave to the people of the city. One of the Dream Eaters saw Sora's Keyblade and tried to make a run for it but the Nightmare was stuck down by Phoebus._

 _Judge Frollo finally caught up to them and glared at the man on the Elephant Nightmare. "Quasimodo!"_

 _Quasimodo recognized the man anywhere, "It's my Master." He said to himself. He wasn't supposed to leave the church. His master was going to be so mad at him. That made the Nightmare throw Quasimodo off and made the other go on a rampage. Sora rushed in to defend him. "No! Oh please, stop! Why doesn't anything go the way I want it to?" Quasimodo begged._

 _Sora got in front of him to fight off the Nightmares. He turned to Quasimodo, "Get to safety."_

 _Just then a girl came over, "Let me help."_

 _Sora and Ven turned to her, "Huh? Who are you?"_

 _"Esmeralda. I'm a gypsy." She responded. Sora nodded, "Thank you. I'm Sora."_

 _Esmeralda offered a hand to Quasimodo, he hesitated at first but took it a they ran off to Notre Dame. They knew they would be safe in the temple of God. Phoebus smiled at the woman's courage while Frollo glared at the gypsy. Sora just went on the fight the Nightmares with the Spirits Master Yen Sid told Riku and him about._

 _The memory ended there._

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

Ven noticed they were now in a huge room. This must have been Cinderella's room. They climbed to the only window in the room. From there, they could see a huge castle. Ven asked, "What's that?"

"That's the palace... King's palace. Gonna be a big ball tonight." Jaq said.

"Is Cinderella going?" Sora had a feeling this would be something that Cinderella or Kairi would get into.

Jaq signed and replied honestly, "I don't know..."

They then heard Cinderella enter the room, "Hello you three. Have you become friends already?" They looked to each other and nodded. The Princess of Heart smiled, "Oh, that's wonderful."

She then continued to work on the dress she had been working on for the ball. She hummed the song, "A dream is a wish your heart makes" as she worked.

"You sure look happy, Cinderella." Said Ven.

She nodded to him, "Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight. I guess dreams really do come true." She then heard her stepmother call to her, "My dress will have to wait."

She then heard her stepsisters calling her as well. "All right, all right, I'm coming!" Cinderella told them.

Jaq frowned, "Poor Cinderelle... She's not going to the ball."

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"You see. They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." Jaq explained.

"Gee... Wish there was something we can do." Said Ven.

Sora eyes widened, "Wait! I got an idea!"

"What is it, Sora?" Asked Jaq. Ven nodded just as eager as he was.

Sora then frowned, "I forgot it."

"Darn."

"It's okay you'll remember it." Jaq said as they sat down.

"No wait! I remember it!" Sora remembered. Jaq and Ven smiled. Sora frowned, "I lost it."

"Zug-Zug." Jaq said. Jaq waited patiently while Ven was starting to get annoyed.

"No, it's still here!"

"Well, tell us all ready before you forget!" Ven yelled, which shocked Sora"Sorry."

"It's okay. Okay, here it is. Well, if Cinderella can't finish her dress in time for the ball. Why don't we finish it for her?" Sora explained.

"Zug-Zug! That might just work!"

"Yeah that's great! But one slight problem! WE'RE GUYS! WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DRESS MAKING!" Ven said.

Sora slightly smiled awkwardly, "Well..."

* * *

 _World: Destiny Islands_

 _Sora was 13. It was summer he had to choose a class for the summer because his parents were busy that summer. Only two classes were available. Sewing class and Video Game designing class. For any guy, the choice was simple. He was about to tell his mom his answer when he saw Kairi. "Hi, Sora! Whatcha doing?" She asked._

 _"Oh, hi Kairi. I was just about to tell my mom what class I'm taking for the summer." Said Sora._

 _"Cool. I ask dad if I could take the sewing class for the summer. I was hoping to make my own prom dress."_

 _"Uh, isn't that not until senior year of high school?" Sora asked._

 _"Yes. It gives me penalty of time to prepare. Hey, maybe we will be classmates?" She giggled._

 _"Uh... Sure." Sora responded._

 _Kairi smiled, "Cool... See you there..."_

 _"Yeah see you... Wait what?" Sora asked._

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

"...and I couldn't say no to her no matter how hard I tried." Sora said as he finished explaining.

Ven and Jaq smirked. "So you do like her."

"Stop! It's bad enough that Terra, Aqua, Donald, Goofy, and Riku tease me about this but not you too." Said Sora.

Ven raised his hands, "Okay, okay. Just tell us what we need and we will split up and look for the things we need." Sora nodded and the all jumped down to the floor

Before they got to the mouse hole, Jaq called after them, "Ven-Ven! Sora! Beware for Roosafee."

"Roos-a-fee?" Ven asked.

"Roosafee a cat-cat. Meany sneaky. Jump at you, bite at you," Jaq explained.

Sora nodded, "Gotcha!" They both turn to look for the things they needed. Sora went to look on the ground floor while Ven looked for ways to get the out of reach items. As they fought of the Nobodies and Unversed that stood in there way a memory came to Ven.

* * *

 _World: La Cité Des Cloches_

 _Sora had just finished the last of the Nightmares. He put away his Keyblade, "I wonder if that guy is alright. Quasi...what was it?"_

 _Sora thought about Quasimodo's name before going inside Notre Dame to look for him and Esmeralda. He head up to the bell tower to look for them. Sora was amazed by the many bells and gargoyles. Quasimodo was showing Esmeralda one of the bells. "This is Big Marie." He told her._

 _"Hello-o-o!" She said inside the bell as she heard the echo. "She likes you." Said Quasimodo._

 _"Looks like Quasi's gonna be just fine." Sora said to himself. Ven smiled too but the noticed the gargoyles coming to life._

 _"Indisputably." One of them said._

 _"He's tough." Said the shorter one._

 _"We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger." Said the female gargoyle._

 _Sora responded to them, "I know... WOAH! Talking gargoyles?!"_

 _"Really? After everything you've seen and been through, your surprised by this?" Ven asked the past Sora._

 _"Excuses us for havin' personality!" Said the female gargoyle._

 _Everyone then turned there attention back to Quasimodo and Esmeralda. "You could stay here forever." Quasi said to the gypsy._

 _She shook her head, "No, I couldn't."_

 _"Oh, yes. You have sanctuary." Said Quasi. Judge Frollo ordered her capture for her little stunt to help Quasimodo. He blamed her for the monsters that came to the world and planned to burn her. However, he couldn't touch her because she was under the protection of sanctuary of the Church. So, he place guards at all the entrances and exits so she couldn't escape._

 _"But not freedom. Gypsies don't do so well inside stone walls."_

 _Quasimodo frowned, he knew what it was like so... "You help me. Now I will help you." He told her. "But there is no way out. There are soldiers at every door." Esmeralda reminded him._

 _"We won't use a door. It's alright. Are you ready?" He asked. Esmeralda nodded. He picked her up as he helped her climb down from the top of Notre Dame._

 _Ven and Sora were impressed, "Wow. Wish I could do that." Ven said to himself._

 _"Didn't expected that." Sora admitted. Sora then turned to the gargoyles, "So how come you and Quasimodo are so close?"_

 _"We've been friends for years." Said the female gargoyle._

 _"More than a decade of camaraderie." Said the tall gargoyle._

 _"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Said the last one._

 _"He never leaves?" Sora asked._

 _"Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it." The female gargoyle explained._

 _"Why?" Both Sora and Ven asked._

 _"Care to pull up a stool?" Asked the tall gargoyle._

 _"The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his." The shorter one rounded it up._

 _"After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools. And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it." The female gargoyle smiled._

 _The tall one signed, "'Tis a shame those creatures dashed his hopes."_

 _The last one turned to the taller one, "You should talk. When did you last look in a mirror?" The tall one then glared at the shorter one._

 _"Well you broke it!" He accused._

 _"Oh, a wise guy, eh?"_

 _They hopped closer to each other planning to beat the other to submission but the female gargoyle jumped the middle, "Knock it off! Ya couple of blockheads! I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up. He was so close."_

 _"He can't let his heart be a prison." Sora agreed. Sora knew something needed to be done. He had a feeling Quasimodo's friends couldn't be there outside the church so he would have to do it himself. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to him!" He told the gargoyles before running after Quasimodo and Esmeralda._

 _Sora kept running until he ran passed someone. The man called out to him, "Oh. Hello again. Sora, was it?" Sora turned to see who it was. He recognized the man as Captain Phoebus, only this time he wasn't in armor. "Hold it! You're that guy with Frollo!" Sora said as he prepared himself for a fight._

 _"Easy. I'm not looking for any sort of fight." He said putting his arms up to show he was unarmed. This seemed to calm Sora down, "Finally, someone sensible. I'm Phoebus. Tell me, is she still safe in the cathedral?" He asked._

 _"If 'she' is Esmeralda, the Quasimodo helped her escape." Sora responded honestly._

 _"Blast." The former Captain said._

 _"What's wrong?" Sora asked._

 _"It's Judge Frollo. He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies, and his mind is in a dark place. When I objected to his barbarous actions, he banished me from the guard." Phoebus explained._

 _"What? That's not fair." Both Sora and Ven said. Ven realized this, "I really need to stop doing that."_

 _"Don't worry about me, Frollo said he found the 'Court of Miracles,' the gypsies' haven in the city. Esmeralda and her friends are in danger. We have to find them and warn them before Frollo gets there." Phoebus finished explaining._

 _Ven then saw he wasn't the only one listening. He could see Quasimodo listening to the whole conversation. "I hope Esmeralda gave him a clue how to find her."_

 _Sora and Phoebus also realized he was there and walked up to him. "Quasimodo, Esmeralda is in danger!"_

 _"Where did she go?"_

 _"I don't know. She... She vanished into the streets." He said sadly. He then bend down to pick up a necklace he dropped. "She... gave me this pendant. Esmeralda said this would help us find her. 'When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.'" He repeated what she told him. He the gasp as he realized, "It's the city! It's a map, see? Here's the cathedral and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and the Court of Miracles!"_

 _"Way to go, Quasimodo!" Phoebus grinned._

 _Sora nodded, "Yeah, Quasi, nice!"_

 _"Nice work, Quasi!" Said Ven as well._

 _"Yes, I'm going to save her." Quasimodo vowed._

 _Using the map, Quasi lead the others to the Court of Miracles while Sora fought the Nightmares on the way there. The finally found the place and Esmeralda along with it. "Quasimodo, Pheobus, Sora? What are you all doing here?" She asked them._

 _"We've come to warn you. Frollo is in his way!" Replied the hunchback. "Take what you can and flee!" Phoebus continued._

 _"Well done, Captain Phoebus." Said a too familiar voice. The heroes turned to see Judge Frollo and an army of Dream Eaters._

 _"So, he was the one controlling the Nightmares and used Sora and the others to find the Court of Miracles." Ven realized._

 _"Thankful, you are just as every bit as predictable as I hoped." Phoebus drew his sword and glared at the corrupted Judge. He walked up to Quasimodo, "Dear Quasimodo. I always knew you someday be of use to me."_

 _He then walked to Esmeralda. "I have you at last, you witch." He said as he looked at her with lust._

 _"Uh, ew! You're so older than her. You're creepy and your supposed to be a man of God." Ven said as he glared at Frollo._

 _"There'll be a bonfire in the square." He told her as she tried to get free from his grasp._

 _Quasi begged, "No. Please, Master!"_

 _But he didn't listen. Sora yelled at him, "Frollo, I won't let you do this!" He charge at him with his Keyblade but suddenly was knocked out by someone from behind. The flashback ended there._

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

"Aw, what happened? Oh, well. I'll just have to wait for the next one." Ven said as he collected the next item for the dress. He then notice something stuck inside the book above him he climbed on top the book and carefully pulled it out. It was another one of Naminé's drawings. It was drawing of Sora, Donald, and Goofy but it looked like they were trying to remember something. He put it away and looked down to Sora, "Hey did you get everything okay?!"

"I think so! You?!" He shouted back. "Same! Let go back and check with Jaq!" Ven replied.

"I'll see you up there!" Sora said as he ran to a nearby wall.

"It's a bit complexed! Let just meet back in Cinderella's...!" But Ven didn't finished as Sora jump from wall to wall until he was at the same level as Ven. "...room? Could you do that this whole time?" Ven asked.

Sora smiled nervously, "Uh...I didn't think of it until now. Sorry about that."

Ven shrugged, "Well... No harm done. Let's go meet up with Jaq."

"Right." Sora nodded as they walked to the nearest mouse hole.

They met up with Jaq and they went over what they still need which was only one thing... "Still needs a pretty-pretty pearl." Said Jaq.

Sora and Ven nodded. Ven said, "All right let's go find one." Sora and Ven look for one on the ground floor while Jaq looked from above.

The good news, Sora and Ven found one. Bad news, the cat was sleeping next to it. "All right time to get serious." Sora whispered to Ven as he put on a ninja mask on.

"Did you carry that mask the whole time?" He asked. Sora smiled under his mask, "Of course. I carry one just for this situations. You think it's weird?" He remember tell Riku and Kairi the same thing. Riku said it was just too childish but Kairi loved... Liked him with it on. Why does this keep happening?

"Because I carry one for these situations too." He said as he pulled out his own ninja mask.

"Awesome! Remember silent but deadly." Sora whispered to Ven. He nodded as he put the mask on. They snuck over to the pearl. Ven waved a hand the cat's face to make sure he was asleep. They then gave each other a thumbs up as they took the pearl and tiptoed away. Little did they know, the cat have just woken up from his nap as he raised a paw trying to strike at them.

"Look out! Roosafee!" Jaq warned them as he threw balls of yarn at the cat. "Hurry! Hurry! Ven-Ven and Sora!" He told them as he continued to throw yarn to keep the cat distracted. They ran to safety as the cat tried to avoid the yarn balls. It event ran into the dresser Jaq was standing on, making him loose balance, and fell to the ground floor. "Oh, that hurts..." Jaq ground.

The cat prepared to strike at Jaq when Sora and Ven removed their masks and summoned their Keyblades and ran in to protect Jaq. Ven strikes at the paw, making the cat back off. "Time to play, cat!" Ven glared at the cat.

Sora handed Jaq the pearl, "Take the pearl, Jaq. We'll hold him off. Run!"

"Zug-Zug!" He thanked them as he took the pearl as he ran to safety Sora and Ven got into the battle stances and prepared to fight off the cat. They performed quick strikes at the cat making the cat run up on a bookshelf and prepared to pounce on them. They managed to dodge as the attack and performed a counter.

Ven the rode the cat from on top as Sora was holding on the bottom of the cat's collar. "Lucifer?" Sora read aloud.

"Oh, so that's what Jaq was trying to pronounce! Wait, isn't that another name for the Devil?" Ven asked.

"Yep." Sora responded, dryly.

"Who the heck would name their cat after the Devil?!"

"Maybe Cinderella's stepmother really is evil, I don't know let's just end this." Sora responded.

They forced the cat to slam into the wall and preform even more quick strikes at Lucifer. Sora then pulled out his iPod and pulled up a YouTube video of a dog barking. Lucifer thought there was an actually a dog in the room in made a run for it like its life was at stake.

"I saw what you did. Brilliant!" Said Ven.

Sora smiled as Jaq ran back into the room, "Oh, that's a big 'thank you.'"

"No thanks need." Said Ven. Sora nodded and continued, "Yeah! You saved us before, so we saved you. That's what friends do, right?"

"Zug-Zug! Sora, Ven-Ven, and Jaq are good friends." Jaq agreed.

"Now let's get that dress finished." Said Ven. They nodded as they headed up back to work.

* * *

"Oh, well... What's a royal ball?" Cinderella said to herself as she noticed how late it was. "After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring and completely...completely wonderful."

"Cinderella!" Ven called her.

She turned to see something she thought would never be done in time... "Is that my dress?"

Sora nodded as he put his arms behind his head, "Yes. It's a present from us." Ven and Jaq nodded in agreement as Sora continued, "Now you have a dress for the ball."

She then picked the three of them up. She was so happy, she didn't know what to say, "Why, it's...it's such a surprise..."

Jaq and the others smiled as he said, "Hurry, hurry! Time to go, Cinderelle!"

"Oh, thank you!" Cinderella thanked her friends.

* * *

15 minutes later...

Sora, Ven and Jaq watched the King's Palace from afar, sitting on the edge of the window. "Jaq-Jaq hope Cinderelle's dreams come true." Said Jaq. He then turned to Sora and Ven, "What's your dreams?"

Sora was kind of embarrassed by his dream while Ven on the other hand, "I wonder..."

 _"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about."_ He remembered Terra said.

 _"Well, you're not the only one."_ He remember Aqua respond.

 _"I know. You, me, and Ven all share the same dream."_ Terra agreed.

"Funny... I never really thought about it... at least until you asked me. My dream is to become a Keyblade Master." Ven responded as he summoned his Keyblade. "What about you, Sora?" He asked.

"Well... promise not to laugh or tell anyone?" He asked them. Ven and Jaq nodded. Sora took a deep breath, "IwannashareamagicalfruitwithKairi! There I said it!"

"Kairy a girl you like?" Jaq asked with a smirk.

Sora blushed, "Maybe."

It took every bit of strength not to laugh. He knew about his dream already from a previous flashback but his reaction from admitting it was priceless. "Don't worry, Sora, our lips are sealed."

 _"Even though Terra and Aqua already know about it."_ Ven thought to himself.

Jaq nodded, "Zug Zug. Hope Ven-Ven and Sora dreams come true, too."

"We just need to keep on believing, right?" Ven asked. Jaq nodded, "Zug-Zug." They enjoyed continued watching as a flashback came.

* * *

 _World: La Cité Des Cloches_

 _Sora finally came back to consciousness. He got back on his feet and realized everyone was gone. Even the Dream Eaters. "No! Quasimodo! Esmeralda! Pheobus!" He called out. He didn't get a response. Sora then remembered, "He's taking her to a bonfire in the square... I gotta hurry!"_

 _"I hope Sora's not too late!" Ven said as he followed the past Sora. They finally made it to the time square. He saw Frollo trying to burn Esmeralda alive._

 _"Esmeralda!" Sora called out to her. Esmeralda was trying to stay conscious to even hear Sora. Ven then saw from a distance Quasimodo swing from a rope down from the church and freed Esmeralda. "Way to go, Quasi!" Both Sora and Ven said._

 _"Ugh! I did it again! Said Ven._

 _Quasimodo with Esmeralda swing back on to the Church and climbed to the top. He lifted Esmeralda and shouted out, "Sanctuary!"_

 _Frollo glared at Quasimodo. Sanctuary or not, he was going to end this. Sora tried to stop him but a Dream Eater got in the way. Sora summoned his Keyblade and fought the creature. The Wargoyle tried to back Sora to a corner and fought the Nightmare until it was no more. Sora tried to reach his friends but a fire blocked his path. "I wonder what's going on up there?" He asked himself when he remember, "Oh yeah, I'm not really here. I can walk through the fire."_

 _He quickly did so and ran to were Sora's friends and enemy were. He saw Frollo with a sword and hatless while Esmeralda was on the ground and Quasimodo was standing on the rail of the edge of the church. "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch just as your own mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you." Frollo said to Quasimodo._

 _"What?"_

 _"Now... I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago." Frollo said as he swung his sword. Quasimodo dodge but it made both hero and villain lose balance and the both held on to the edge of the Notre Dame. Esmeralda quickly went to help Quasimodo while the judge grabbed on to nearby gargoyle. He climbed on to it a raised his sword attempting both Esmeralda and Quasimodo, "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them in to the fiery pit forever!"_

 _However, God was with them and made the gargoyle crack not able to hold the corrupted man's weight. To the former Judge surprise the gargoyle came to life and growled at him. He screamed in horror. Then the gargoyle cracked free and both fell into the fires below. "Wow! Not only did God save their lives but he has a since of irony as well!" Ven said to himself._

 _Esmeralda tried to pull her friend up but he was slipping. "Quasimodo! Quasi, no!" Quasimodo fell out of her grasps and he began to fall._

 _"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Ven and Esmeralda cried out. Thankfully, Phoebus caught at the last second and was able to pull him up. Esmeralda went down to go to the level they were on while Ven just phased through the floor to where Quasimodo and Phoebus were on. Quasimodo smiled and hugged him for saving his life. Quasimodo made sure that Phoebus and Esmeralda ended up together as a couple._

 _"Wow. What a good sport." Said Ven with a smile._

 _When the fires calmed down and sun rose Sora was able to enter the church and reunite with the others. He, Quasimodo and the three gargoyles from before watched as Esmerelda and Pheobus walked out of Notre Dame while holding hands. Everyone was happy for the new couple but then Sora remembered, "Quasimodo. You can't let your heart be a..."_

 _"I know." He told Sora he then turn to Sora and the gargoyles and told them, "I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back."_ _Everyone nodded. They understood what he was saying. "But my heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there." He said, walking to the exit. The gargoyles headed up to wait for their friend to come home. Sora stood there to think to himself, "All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside his nightmares Frollo gave him."_

 _He turn to leave when he realized that he wasn't alone. Ven recognized from Dwarf Woodlands. It was the Organization member who Ven believe was framing Terra. "Hypocrite. You are the one who had made your heart a prison..." He said to Sora._

 _"You again. What are you talking about?" Apparently this wasn't the first time they have met. Then to Ven shock he saw the boy in the mask next to him except he wasn't wearing his mask. He looking like an evil version of Sora. They both said, "...even if you are not the prisoner."_

 _This seemed to surprise both Sora and Ven. Then the only one who remained was the Organization member but he was leave through a corridor of darkness. Just then, a Keyhole appeared, Sora summoned his Keyblade and unlock the Keyhole and left this world. His final thoughts were, "My heart's...a prison?"_

 _"What the heck does that mean?" Ven asked himself. He then noticed the memory was changing._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _Naminé smiled as she looked up, "Hello, Ven. It's good to see you... Ven?" He wasn't there she looked around the room. "Ventus? Ven? Where are you?"_

 _"Down here." She heard him say. She looked down to see a tiny Ven._

 _She knelt down to picked him up, "Ven, why are you so small?"_

 _"I'm thinking whatever happens to me on the other worlds still has an effect on me." he guessed._

 _Naminé gave him a teasing smirk, "You didn't see anything interesting while you were down there, did you?"_

 _"N-Naminé! I swear! I would never do that!" He blushed._

 _She giggled, "Relax. I was just kidding. I know you never look at girls like that."_

 _Ven signed, "That's relief." The last thing he wanted was upset this beautiful girl. Then he remembered, "Oh, yeah. I found one of your drawings, it's small but..."_

 _"It's okay it should back to regular size when it's back in my hands. May I?" She asked. He handed it over to her other hand. She placed Ven on the table and took a few steps back. The drawing grew back to normal size and revealed a Keyhole._

 _Ven summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the memory._

* * *

 _Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued to explore the castle when Goofy stopped to think. This made Donald and Sora turn around. "What's the matter?" Donald asked._

 _"It's that creepy castle I was talking about earlier... I know I didn't imagine it. Cause that was the castle where Sora had to use the Keyblade to free Kairi's heart. Then he just disappeared! And I was so worried. How could I ever forget that?" Goofy explained._

 _Sora then remembered, "Oh! That's when I turned into a Heartless! Wait. That happened... in a castle?"_

 _"Whoa, woman, whoa! Hold up! Sora turned into a Heartless just by freeing Kairi's heart?! How does that make sense?!" Ven questioned._

 _Donald looked down and then brightened, "Awww... You forgot that? Cause I remember it perfectly!"_

 _"Then what's it called?" Sora asked. "That's easy. It was..." But Donald couldn't remember it either so he turned to Jiminy. "Jiminy, help me... Is it in your journal?"_

 _"Every word! I finished the volume right before we got to this castle." He replied. He then dug in Sora's hoody. "Now then, if I can just find it... Oh, here we go!"_

 _Jiminy jumped down and opened the book, "Let's have a look..." Jiminy's eyes widened in shock, "Oh! How could it be?!"_

 _"What's the matter?" Goofy asked._

 _Jiminy then showed them the inside of the book, "All my entries... They're gone! Every page is blank!"_

 _"What do we do?!" Said Donald as he was just as surprised as Jiminy._

 _"How could this have happened? I'm so careful with the Journals!" Jiminy then began to cry, "All that hard work is gone..."_

 _"The Journal's blank... What's going on?" Sora asked himself._

 _Ven shrugged, "You guess is as good as mine."_

 _As Sora as and the others walked up the stairs Ven could see a glimpse image of Naminé drawing in her sketch book. It made him smile a little. As Sora and the others made it to the next floor, Sora stopped to think._

 _"Something's screwy. Journal pages don't just vanish." Donald thought aloud. He and Goofy notice Sora stopped walking and turn to him._

 _"What if...it's more things?" He asked._

 _"Huh?" Donald questioned._

 _"Goofy was telling us about another castle we'd been to. But none of us really remembers it. Do ya think...? Could it be we don't remember because we're losing our memories?" Sora asked in horror._

 _Ven was so shocked he didn't know what to say. He couldn't bear to lose the memories of any of any of his friends especially Naminé... Wait, why Naminé? He had only known her for a few days. Was he in love with her? He didn't know. He never been in love before. He only knew of it whenever he saw Terra and Aqua together or more recently Sora and Kairi together. He pushed the thought aside as he continued to watch the memory._

 _"Losing? Our memories?" Donald questioned._

 _Jiminy then jumped on. Sora's shoulder and remembered, "Hold on! Remember what that mystery fella said? 'In this place to find is to lose and lose is to find.' It must've been our memories he was talking about losing!"_

 _Sora then presumed, "So if we keep going, we lose more... Guess it really is Castle Oblivion."_

 _"So the higher we go, the more we'll forget? Does that mean everything and everybody will be forgotten?" Donald asked sadly._

 _Sora nodded, "Riku and Kairi too..."_

 _"Do you want to go back?" Asked Donald. They had a choice: turn back and save the memories they still had but risk losing the chance to find King and Riku, or continue forward and lose years of memories but find the King and Riku and complete their quest._

 _It was a hard choice until Goofy said, "Don't worry, fellahs! We might forget about where we been or the things we've seen, but we won't forget who are friends are."_

 _"I don't know..." Donald said._

 _It was still a big risk, so Goofy asked, "C'mon, Sora, when you turned into a Heartless did you forget about me and Donald?"_

 _Sora shook his head, "Of course I didn't!" Goofy smiled as his point had been made, "There ya go! No matter what happens, you won't forget who your friends are."_

 _Sora then realized Goofy was right. He would always had his parents and Kairi to help him remember the things he forgot... And Riku too. "You're right. Thank you, Goofy." Sora smiled._

 _"So if there's nothing here that makes you forget about your friends then we have nothing to be scared of! Let's go!" Said Donald as he walked to the next door._

 _Sora's then smiled as he remembered, "But when I turned into the Heartless who was the one who took forever to notice and kept clobbering me?"_

 _Donald then glared at Sora, "How come you couldn't forget about that?" Sora, Ven, and Goofy laughed as Donald complained._

 _"Well as long as I remember Terra, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé. Then I could keep going too." Ven said to himself as the flashback ended with Sora using the card to open the next door._

* * *

 _Ven then wondered, "Hey, Naminé. You're not seeing anyone, are you?"_

 _The huge Naminé, well huge to Ven, responded, "Well... no. Why do you ask?"_

 _Ven shook his head, "Never mind... forget it."_

 _Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you soon." She said as Ven vanished back to the real world._

 _"He looks so cute when he's tiny." Naminé whispered to herself._

 _"I heard that." Ven said with a smile. Now it was Naminé's turn to blush._

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

"Ven look!" Sora called him. Ven looked up to see the Keyhole. They both summoned their Keyblades and locked the Keyhole shut.

"What's that?" Jaq asked. Ven turned to Jaq, "It means it's time to look for our other friends and help their dreams come true.

"Zug Zug! See you soon, Ven-Ven and Sora." Jaq nodded.

Sora smiled, "Yes, defiantly."

As soon as Jaq left the room, Ven asked, "Okay, this was fun and all but how are we going to be normal size?" Sora thought aloud, "I don't know, summon your Keyblade."

Ven did so. Sora smiled, "Of course he's our problem."

"What?"

We've got them set to M for mini, when we should set them to W for wumbo!" Sora explained.

Ven gave him a blank stare, "Sora, I don't think wumbo is a real word."

"Oh, come on. You know. I wumbo. You wumbo. He, she, me wumbo. Wumboing. Womboed. Wumboest. Wumbology, the study of wumbo. It's first grade knowledge, Ventus!"

"Sora, I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Ven apologized. With that they left that world.

* * *

 **Well, the flashbacks were either going to be this or Alice in Wonderland so I ended up going with this. I don't own wumbo either. It is the sole property of Spongebob Squarepants. Please remember to follow, fav, and review.**


	10. Chapter 9:Castle of Dreams(Terra & Riku)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It rightfully belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, glad everyone enjoyed to the pervious chapter. One last thing before we start, I'm so sorry for the late update. Thank you to all who enjoy this and thank you for your patience.** **Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Castle of Dreams (Terra and Riku)

World: Castle of Dreams

Terra and Riku had only landed a 15 minutes ago but... "Forget it, Riku, we're lost." Terra told the young Keyblade Master.

"We're not lost Terra. I told you I've been on this world before. I just never been on this side of the world before." Riku admitted.

"So... We're lost." Terra smirked.

Riku was about to finally agree when he recognized someplace familiar, "No, we're not. See, the kingdom's castle just up ahead."

Terra looked ahead to see that said castle, "Well what do you know. You did know where we're going. I guess I own ya five bucks."

Riku smiled at his accomplishment when he heard crying, "Hey, Terra, I know you don't like losing bets but you don't have to cry about it."

"It's not me. Since when do I have such a girly voice?" Terra asked.

Riku then wondered, "If it's not either of us, then who is it?"

"There." Terra pointed. Riku turned to see a familiar looking girl crying.

"Cinderella?"

"You know her?" Terra asked.

"Not personally. But I do know she's a Princess of Heart." Riku admitted. Which was true, she was one of the Princesses Maleficent captured before he came to Hollow Bastion. However during his time with DiZ or Ansem the Wise, he check up on the other Princesses of Heart just to be sure there safe from the Organization.

Terra nodded, "Then let's got see what's wrong."

They walked over to the sad Princess and Riku asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's just my friends made me the most beautiful dress but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it. And I was so looking forward to the ball." Cinderella cried.

Terra understood what she was going through, "Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials."

"But I..." She tried to speak but couldn't as she continued to cry.

Riku sensed darkness behind them and saw... "Terra! It's the Heartless and Unversed!"

Terra turned and summoned his Keyblade alongside Riku's. They had to protect the Princess of Heart. They began to cut the monsters down to size. They struck them down until they were no more.

After putting away their Keyblades away, they turned the attention back to Cinderella. She continued to cry, completely unaware what happened. "I can't believe...not anymore..."

Both Keyblade wielders then saw a blue light appear and with it appeared an old woman in a blue and pick cloak. Comforting the Princess of Heart, "Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you'll need."

"There nothing left to believe in...Nothing..." She cried.

"Nothing, my dear? Now you don't really mean that." The mystery woman said.

"Oh... but I do. It's just no use." Cinderella continued to cry until she realized she was crying on someone.

The young girl look up to see old woman, "Nonsense! If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am." The cloaked woman helped Cinderella get back on her feet, "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not-" Cinderella started gesturing to her ruined dress, but the woman kept her smile,

"Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry." The old woman pulled out a magic wand and was about to cast as spell, when she stopped to think, "Now, what were those magic words?" Her eyes opened we she remembered, "Oh, yes!"

She walked to a nearby Pumpkin and waved her wand, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" With that, the pumpkin sprung to life. It rolled its way to the center of the road, before growing bigger, bigger, and bigger until a transformed into a silver carriage with a driver and horses. Cinderella gasped in surprise and for the first time in the past hour she smiled.

Terra couldn't believe what just happened. "Did...did she just turn a Pumpkin into a carriage?" He whispered to Riku.

"Believe me, when I say, I've seen stranger things." Riku replied. Terra nodded as they continued to watch the scene. Cinderella was looking around the carriage, amazed by every inch. As a finishing touch, the older woman lightly moved her wand and with that Cinderella's ruined dress turned into a beautiful white dress with matching white gloves, a pair of glass slippers, and her hair was done perfectly, pulled up into a bun.

"Even this?" Terra asked and Riku nodded.

Cinderella was amazed, "Oh...my, what a beautiful dress! It's perfect!" She exclaimed as she ran to the water to see her reflection, "It's like a dream come true."

"Yes, but like all dreams... I'm afraid this can't last forever." Cinderella turn to see what the older woman was talking about, "You'll have only till midnight, and then, on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before." Cinderella smiled and nodded, "Yes, I understand." She hugged the woman in thanks. After that, Cinderella went inside the pumpkin carriage and she was driven off to the Royal ball.

Terra turned to Riku, "Her heart was full of light. Why didn't I see it? What did she do? I can hardly tell she's the same person."

Before Riku could answer, the older woman overhead them, "Who are you two?"

Terra and Riku turned to her, "Terra."

"I'm Riku."

The older woman smiled at the young men, "Terra, Riku, in your hearts, do you believe that dreams can come true?"

They both nodded as Terra answered, "We do. But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true."

"Yeah, same here." Riku agreed.

The fairy Godmother nodded, "Yes, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted to see that she was right."

"So that's what makes her shine..." Riku realized as Terra caught on.

"...faith in her heart anything is possible." Terra turn to cloaked woman, "Where did she go?"

"To the Royal Ball at the palace. Go, and when you both she her dancing...you will both know that she believes, and that will help two of you to believe, too." She told them.

"Well, then it's a good thing we were already heading there. Let's go." Riku told Terra. With that they walked off to the Palace.

As there were heading there, Terra started to have a flashback...

* * *

 _World: La Cité Des Cloches_

 _"Stop her!" Terra heard someone ordered. Terra turned to see a woman running away from a man in gold armor. She stopped in front of a few tents and turned to the armored man. She gave a grin and gave a mock bow before a pick cloud of smoke covered her, making her disappear._

 _Terra and the guard where awestruck at what happen. "How'd did she... Oh, that must have been a distraction while she could escape. Now where did she go?"_

 _Terra did a quick look around and found the woman running past by Riku. He looked a little different though. He was also where strange clothes with a Dream Eater symbol on his back. Terra recognized the symbol from a previous flash back before coming to this world. Riku turn what the woman was running from. "You there!" The guard from before walked up to Riku, "Have you seen a gypsy woman?"_

 _Riku or Terra didn't know what a gypsy was but they knew that he was after from before. "Nope. Sorry." Riku lied. The guard nodded in appreciation, "All right. Thanks."_

 _The guard turn back, out of curiosity, Terra followed him. He wanted know who he was working for. He look to see the guard walking an old man in a black robe and hat, "I'm terribly sorry, sir. We've lost her."_

 _The old man growled, "Slippery vermin!"_

 _"Well, looks like he slept on the wrong side of the bed." Terra stated before making his way back to Riku, but not before overhearing something._

 _"I am beginning to question having summoned you back from the wars, Captain Phoebus."_

 _"Phoebus? Must have been the man in armor." Terra thought to himself before joining with the past Riku._

 _The woman walked to the silver haired boy, "Thank you. You stood up for me. I'm Esmeralda."_

 _"Riku. And it's not like I know what a 'gypsy' is. Why are they chasing you?"_

 _Esmeralda explained, "Judge Frollo has been hunting us for years. We gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, yet Frollo hates whatever he can't control. He can see sin within everybody but himself. Now he's even brought in fresh blood to torment us."_ _She signed, "I'd hate to know what darkness drives that man."_

 _Riku looked down, "I think I can imagine..."_

 _Terra noticed this, "He still feels guilty of giving in the darkness. I wonder if he's feeling now. I'll have to ask him when I get back."_

 _Riku looked up to Esmeralda, "Tell me more. Was he always like this?"_

 _The gypsy looked away, "I don't give it much thought. But if you like, you could try Notre Dame. They say it's a place for answers."_

 _Riku nodded, "Notre Dame. Got it. Thanks."_ _Riku and Esmeralda went their separate ways. Riku entered the Church, followed by Terra. Mass didn't seem to be going on. "Is anybody here?!" Riku asked hoping for a response._

 _"Who...who are you?" Asked a man from the shadows._

 _"I'm Riku." Answered as he walked to the man. As Terra walked with Riku he could see the man more clearly, he could see the man was clearly deformed._

 _"Oh. M-my name's Quasimodo. I'm very sorry, but the Archdeacon is away."_

 _He was about to leave when Riku said, "Actually, I'm looking for a man named Frollo." Quasimodo stopped recognizing the name, he turned back to Riku as he continued, "Do you know where he is?"_

 _"My master? He said he had business on the outskirts of the city." Quasimodo answered._

 _Terra rasied an eyebrow, "Master? Frollo's this man's master?"_

 _Riku was also wondered, "Do you mean you know him?"_

 _"Oh, yes. He's...he's very kind. Master Frollo saved my life. He protects me from the outside world." The hunchback explained._

 _Both Riku and Terra raised an eyebrow, "He 'protects' you from it?"_

 _"The people out there would be cruel to me. I'm a monster, you know." Quasimodo replied looking ashamed of himself._

 _"Is that what Frollo told you?" Riku asked. Terra was shocked, Quasimodo's Master calls him a monster. Master Eraqus would never say that if he was his master. Quasimodo looked up to Riku as he continued, "Trust me, looks can be deceiving. A good friend sees you for who you are, no matter what face you wear. You should go out there- find some friends who understand you."_

 _"He's right. Even if the darkness tempts me. Ven and Aqua will always be my friends." Terra smiled._

 _Quasimodo on the other hand looked away, "Oh no... My master forbids it. I'm not to set foot outside."_

 _"Are you sure that's what's stopping you?" Riku asked, "Because I think something else is holding you back." Quasimodo began to walk away as Riku finished, "Ask your heart, Quasimodo. I'll check the edge of town. Thanks."_

 _As Riku left the church he said to himself, "I wish I could take my own advice..."_

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

"Terra! Nobodies!" Riku exclaimed. Terra snapped out of his flashback to see Cinderella surrounded by Dusks. Terra and Riku summoned their Keyblades and the cut down each of the Nobodies before they could get to Cinderella.

The princess of heart looked up to see her saviors. She gasped, "I've met you two before..."

"We'll take care of them. You wait right here." Terra told Cinderella.

She walked up to them, "Please, may I go with you two? I so want to get to the ball." Both Terra and Riku gasped at her bravery before nodded to each other.

"All right. But stay behind us, or you'll get hurt." Riku told her.

Cinderella nodded. "You're not worried?" Terra asked her.

"Didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?" She pointed out.

"Oh, um... I guess I did." Terra realized. She chuckled at his reaction.

Riku turned to them, "You two ready?"

"Ready when you are." Terra nodded.

"Yes."

With that they went inside, and they were ambushed by Nobodies with Scythes and had rose petals fall from them, along with more Dusks, and Heartless, Terra and Riku however didn't allow even one of them near Cinderella. However, during the fight Terra got injured. Riku noticed this and raised his Keyblade, "Cure!"

"Thanks!" Terra thanked him. They eventually continued striking down Nobodies or Heartless alike until there were in the ball room.

Cinderella turned to them, "Oh, thank you...um..."

"Terra."

"Riku."

She smiled, "Thank you, Terra and Riku." They both then gave her a polite bow be she walk off in the ball room. The servant saw her come in and she curtsied in greeting. He wasn't the only one who noticed her, the prince walked up to her and offered her to dance with him. She agreed. The servant had a huge grin on his face, he nodded to the musicians to start playing the music.

The spotlight was on the prince and Cinderella as they danced. Terra grinned, "Maybe just believing is enough."

"Yeah, Sora and Kairi do it every day. Although, I think Sora believes too much. He still thinks that the Santa Claus is real." Riku replied.

Terra turned to him, "You're kidding. Same goes with Ven. I try to tell him otherwise for years and he still believes. Are you sure those two aren't related?"

"Doubt it. I've known Sora all my life and he's never had any siblings and the same went both for his parents. I'm the closest thing to a brother he's got." Riku replied. Terra nodded. The same thing was with him and Ven...

* * *

 _World: La Cité Des Cloches_

 _Terra saw that he was in another flashback, he saw Riku running to the other side of town trying to find Judge Frollo._

 _Suddenly a huge shadow past them over. Both Terra and Riku looked up a saw..."A Dream Eater. And a big one!" Riku exclaimed. The colorful Nightmare flew above them, and started at Riku. It started shoot giant balls of fire at Riku. Riku managed to dodge them, however he couldn't reach the Dream Eater to fight back._

 _"Oh, like this is fair..." Both Riku and Terra said to themselves sarcastically, Terra started at Riku, "Okay, that's weird, I wonder if Ven's going through the same thing?"_

 _"No use- I gotta run for it." Riku said to himself while running with any luck, he could lose the monster or get to place where he could even the odds against it._

 _Terra followed him but the scene changed he saw Captain Phoebus standing in front of the windmill sword drawn preventing Judge Frollo from getting in. "Stand aside, Captain Phoebus." Frollo ordered._

 _"I will not! What have these people done wrong?!" The Captain demanded refusing to let him pass._

 _The corrupted Judge answered, "I have proof this family gave harbor to gypsies!"_

 _"That's not a crime." Phoebus glared at Frollo._

 _However, Frollo glared back, "I can think of few crimes that are greater."_

 _The captain gasped looked up to see the Nightmare followed by Riku. Terra signed, "At least Riku managed to get himself out of that situation. Hopefully, can help this Captain doing the right thing."_

 _"What demon is this?" Phoebus's eyes widened._

 _Frollo smirked, "Oh, you are mistaken, Captain Phoebus. This is no demon. It is righteous judgement! I have been granted this power so that I may smite all gypsies now and forever!" Little did the Judge know, his hate for the gypsies was so great, the darkness was showing from his body._

 _"And he calls himself a servant of God." Terra glared._

 _"This is all wrong." Phoebus try to talk scene in the Judge. Riku replied, "He won't listen. Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no coming back." Terra nodded even though Riku couldn't see him, "Than I have to be careful. I don't want to get that close to the darkness like Frollo has."_

 _The Judge glared at Riku, he was clearly offended, "How dare you. I am a virtuous man. Good and evil shall be made plain...once the gypsies face the fires of judgement." Frollo turned to leave silently chuckling. The Dream Eater followed him. Phoebus ran after them to stop them followed by Riku._

 _He managed to cut the Dream Eater off, pointing his sword at him, "No you don't!"_

 _However, the Nightmare swatted him aside like he was nothing. The Captain fell to the ground hard but he was alive. Riku ran to him, "You all right?"_

 _Phoebus groaned in pain but replied, "Well, can't say you didn't warn me."_

 _"You should take it easy. I'll deal with Frollo." Riku told him._

 _Phoebus nodded, "Thanks. I gotta tell you this is embarrassing- having to rely on a kid."_

 _Riku smirked thinking of Sora, "You wouldn't be the first. Sorry."_

 _"Hey, if you think that is bad. Try train to become a Keyblade Master. Fail. And find out a kid who managed to pass when he didn't receive any training at all." Terra joked._

 _"I'll admit, you look more capable than me right now. All right, be careful." Phoebus warned him. Riku nodded and went after Frollo._

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

"So, what are you think about, Terra? Your stare off into space, that something I see only Sora and maybe Ven do." Riku asked.

Terra signed and lied, "I was thinking about how much Aqua would enjoy this. She would probably want me to dance with her."

Riku smirked, "Well, I'm sure you would once we convince Sora and Kairi to dance with each other." Terra laughed at the thought but then noticed someone upstairs in a black coat.

"Riku? You said the Organization usually wears a black coat, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Riku asked, while wondering why Terra changed the subject. Terra then pointed to where the Organization Member was. Riku's eyes widened and ran to the servant, "Tell me. How do we get up there?"

The servant cleared his throat, "Well, there is a passage beneath the foyer staircase."

Riku nodded, "Thanks. Come on, Terra!" The both headed off in that direction. Terra only stopped when he noticed a chest. He quickly opened it to find another of Naminé's drawings. It was a picture of Riku on the ground, glaring in a man with a Heartless symbol on his chest and in between them was a bright light that look kinda like a huge mouse. He put it away and ran after Riku. "Any tips you can use against them?" Terra asked.

"They like to talk. Let them, they might give us a clue of what they're doing. But other than that I don't know. They usually have a pattern to their attacks so keep your eyes out for openings." Riku explained.

Terra nodded. Some Nobodies tried to get the way but they managed to cut them down. They stopped when where behind the Organization member. "Hey! I like a good party as much as the next guy but I don't think you were invited!" Terra exclaimed.

"So, team up with another who fears the darkness. This was not unexpected." The Organization said with an emotionless tone. He removed his hood reveal pink shoulder length hair. He turned to the Keyblade wielders with golden eyes, "Terra, Riku. It is an honor to finally meet you both."

"Why are you? Your sent is so familiar..." Riku's eyes widened, "Your Marluxia!"

"So, Ansem the Wise told you about me. How is that traitor Axel be doing?"

"Better. How come you're still in the Organization? Weren't you and Larxene both planning on taking over the Organization, together?" Riku asked.

"True, but my obsession with the Keyblade and nearly complete control of your friend, gave us both a spot in the real Organizations plans."

"I also recall, that Sora was the one he stopped you the first time. I call that far from control." Riku mocked.

"That wouldn't have happened if your replica, Naminé, and Axel hadn't interfered." Marluxia brushed his mock aside with slight anger. Terra gasped silently. This member knew who Naminé was. But how?

"Even if they didn't Sora would have eventually stopped either way. Sora's feelings for Kairi will always be stronger than the lies you gave him."

"It won't matter now. Soon Kingdom Hearts will be ours." Marluxia declared.

Terra wanted answers too, "They boy in mask, who is he?!"

Marluxia smirked, "So, you've met Vanitas. Why don't you try asking Xehanort?"

Terra was confused by what Marluxia had said. When an Unversed in a musician outfit appear along with three unversed interments. The first unversed gave the command and music started playing so loud both Terra and Riku winced. Marluxia smirked as he used a corridor of Darkness to teleport away, "Farwell."

Right as Marluxia left, an explosion appeared right where Riku and Terra were. With smoke calmed, they were no bodies. "Down here!" Shouted the older Keyblader. The Unversed turned around to see both Riku and Terra on the floor below, completely unharmed, both of whom were pointing the Keyblades at the monsters. The Unversed floated in the center of the room.

The servant called out, "Guards! Guards! Ooh, where could they possibly be?"

"We'll take care of this." Riku told him as Prince Charming got Cinderella to safety. Both Terra and Riku got into the battle stances. It began to other unversed to play it music but Riku and Terra destroyed the interments first. This seemed to only make the Unversed angry and performed its own attacks. Terra knocked its weapon out of its hands. Riku then shouted, "Balloonaga!"

Several colorful balloons appeared and then Riku used his Keyblade to smack balloons. The balloons crash into the unversed cause several explosions, there by destroying it. Terra turned to Riku, "Ballonaga?"

Riku shrugged, "I know, it doesn't look like much but it does surprising does a lot of damage."

"Huh, have to remember that." Terra replied.

Both Keyblade wielders saw the servant walked up to them, "Thank you. You two saved us all." The servant then turned to the empty ball room and signed, "The guest where just starting to enjoy themselves..."

"Well don't give up just yet." Riku pointed out to the Prince and Cinderella. The servant and Terra smiled at what they saw.

"Tell us something. Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?" Terra asked the servant.

"Or men in black hood coats?" Riku added.

"No. I believe...they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those who saw him said the monsters obeyed his every command. Then more monsters came to our Kingdom being led by men in black coats." The servant answered. Terra and Riku looked to each other. The boy in a mask again.

Riku turned to the servant, "Did anyone see them working together?"

"A few have, yes." The servant replied. Terra asked, "Do you know where they are now?"

"Well... No, I don't believe anyone has seen the boy since then, and that was the first time we saw one the hooded men in this very palace."

Terra nodded in appreciation, "Thanks."

Riku and Terra then began discusses among themselves. "The boy in a mask was here and now we know he works for the Organization." Riku thought aloud.

Terra nodded, "Vanitas. So, who exactly is Marluxia?"

"Marluxia was a part of the Original Organization XIII but he was near the bottom of the group. He wanted to take over but he knew couldn't do it alone. So, he and Larxene, the only female member of the Organization, came up with a plan to over throw the current leader." Riku began.

Terra thought back to when Riku explained their mission to him and Aqua, the rogue Keyblade master's Nobody was in charge, "Xemnas."

"Correct. After, Sora had destroyed Ansem, the Rogue Keyblade Master's Heartless, word quickly spread through the Organization. Marluxia believed if Sora could destroy Ansem..." Riku started.

Terra realized, "...he could destroy Xemnas, too."

Riku nodded, "Along, with any other Organization member that stood in their way. Marluxia knew he'd never be able to get Sora doing it willing so, he came in possession of a World called, Castle Oblivion. Along with the girl who lived there, Naminé."

Terra didn't show it but he was shocked, how'd Naminé, the girl his friend had a crush on, became apart all this. So, he asked, "Who is Naminé?"

Riku answered, "Naminé is the unique Nobody of Kairi." This is what really shock Terra, Naminé was a Nobody.

"Kairi has a Nobody? When you first came to the world, we could sense a bright light from Kairi. I could have sworn..."

"She's a Princess of Heart." Riku finished, "Naminé was born differently than the other Nobodies. Don't ask me how. I wouldn't know. Anyways, Naminé had unique power, power over Sora's memories and the people that were close to him." This part Terra knew. "Marluxia's plan was to wipe Sora's memories and replace Kairi with Naminé so he'd come rescue her from the Organization. He even had a clone of me, try to make him think I was the enemy."

"What stopped him?" Terra asked.

Riku smirked, "Do you really think Sora's the guy who'd truly forget about Kairi?"

Terra chuckled, "Not one bit"

"Well, Naminé felt guilty at what she done, in fact, she didn't want to do it. Marluxia threaten to lock her away forever if she didn't do it." Riku explained.

"She just wanted a friend."

"Yeah, but she knew that it wasn't the right way and tried to stop it." Riku continued.

Terra then wondered, "You'd think Marluxia would someone to guard her."

"He did. But he was a double spy for the Organization, so he just let her go." Riku told him.

"Axel." Terra remember the name Marluxia had said.

"Yeah. From there his plans fell. Sora forgave Naminé what she'd done, my replica was used against him, and Sora and his friends managed to defeat Larxene and Marluxia. Naminé was kind enough to fix Sora's memories but as a side effect he could remember what happened at Castle Oblivion and he'd to sleep for a long time. I actually had to play bodyguard for him. Someone needed to wake that slacker up." With that both Terra and Riku laughed.

"Do we need to worry about Axel?"

"No, he's a Keyblader now. Naminé wasn't the only Nobody who wanted friends." Riku finished, "But what Marluxia said earlier disturbs me. How are Xehanort and Vanitas connected?"

"I guess, our search for Xehanort just became a bigger priority."

Just then the bells rang. "Oh... My goodness! It's midnight!" Cinderella realized.

The prince nodded, "Yes, so it is, but why-"

"Goodbye." Cinderella told him before she ran off.

"Wait! Come back! Please come back!" The Prince pleaded.

She turned to only say, "I'm sorry!"

The servant went after her. The whole reason for the ball was to help the Prince find a girl to marry. This girl was the one. He couldn't fail the Royal family. Cinderella made her way down the stairs only stop, when she realized her glass slipper was missing but she couldn't go back to get it because the servant was right on her tail, "Mademoiselle! Señorita! Wait!" Said a servant, who stopped only to pick up the fallen slipper, then went on after her.

Terra and Riku watched them leave as the saw two familiar girls come in. "Aqua!"

"Kairi!"

They looked on top of the stairs and saw their friends. "Terra!"

"Riku!" Said Kairi happy to see one of her best friends besides Sora.

Both Terra and Riku ran down the stairs to greet the girls. "Terra... Ven ran away from home."

"What?" Terra and Riku gasped.

Kairi added, "He went with Sora. We think he left to go find you."

"Yeah, he's definitely like Sora," Riku said, think about the times Sora would be looking for him, when he didn't want to be found, "Speaking of Ven, why wasn't he allowed to go?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, why wasn't he?" Kairi also wondered.

"Because he's too young." Terra answered.

"Hate to break to ya but Ven and I are the same age and Sora and Kairi are only a year younger. So any other good reason?" Riku smirked.

"Oh yeah." They forgot that Kairi, Riku, and Sora never had a master. They only had a quick course with Master Yen Sid but, that was it. "Well... Our Master doesn't think Ven ready to know what's out there. We know you never had a Master and probably never had a choice of when you discovered the Keyblade and had to use it to protect the worlds but, Ven does. Our Master will let him join us when he believes the time is right."

Terra nodded, "She's right."

Kairi and Riku just looked at each other and shrugged. Aqua turned to Terra, "Do you have any idea why he'd leave?"

"No." Then he realized, "Actually before I left. Ven wanted to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say." His voice lowered, slightly. "I think he may have also left to find Naminé's drawings."

"What? The girl he mentioned?"

"Yes. Apparently, she sent Sora and the others to us but because she did, she lost all the things she drew. She told me that Ven vowed to find them for her." Terra smirked, slightly.

Aqua took a moment to comprehend this, "So... He ran away... All because of a girl he met?"

"I... I guess he did." Terra chuckled.

"I don't know whether to be mad at him for running away or to be so happy for him because he finally found a girl he likes." The blue-haired girl giggled.

Riku and Kairi didn't know why they were whispering so, Kairi asked, "So... Did you guys manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light. He might be looking for the Seven Princesses of Heart." Riku answered.

Kairi knew he would be probably be after her because she was one. Was he after Kingdom Hearts as well? She and Sora may have been right about him. "Pure hearts... Filled with light." Aqua looked over at as he spoke.

"All we can tell you that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra headed towards the door with Riku right behind him.

"All right. Kairi and I will stay here to see if we can find any more clues." Aqua nodded.

"Okay." Said Terra.

Riku added, "The Prince is in the ball room ahead. He may have some answers."

"Thanks. I guess we'll see you soon." Kairi gave a sad smile. Looks like they still weren't going to work together.

They turned to the stairs to meet the Prince when Terra asked, "Aqua, Kairi, you two still have the same dream?"

Aqua's dream was to become a great Keyblade Master like Master Eraqus while Kairi's dream was to share a real Paopu fruit with Sora. "Well... Yes."

"There is this girl here, her name is Cinderella. She made us realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible it seems... a powerful dream will always be enough to light the darkness. If you see her, give her my thanks." The older boy smiled. Both Kairi and Aqua nodded.

"If you see Sora and Ven tell him we said hi." Riku waved goodbye as they left.

"We will." Kairi smiled. With that the made the separate ways. "So, let's find that keyhole so we can look to the next nearby world to look for Master Xehanort." Riku suggested.

Terra nodded, "Oh, and by the way 43"

"Another tie?!" Riku exclaimed.

Terra's eyes widened, "Okay, we've have got to stop tying."

"Okay, then let up the time limit." Riku suggested.

Terra thought and smiled, "Okay, how about before you head back once the mission is done."

Riku on the inside felt guilty of knowing what was going to happen to Terra but wasn't allowed to tell him. Maybe, this would give him something to look forward to. Riku forced a smile, "You're on!" Terra grinned as another flashback started...

* * *

 _World: La Cité Des Cloches_

 _Terra saw that the whole town was on fire, "What the heck happened here?"_

 _He saw Riku passed him and run to Quasimodo. He was holding an unconscious Esmeralda. "Is she going to be alright?" Riku asked._

 _Esmeralda opened her eyes for a brief moment. "I'm fine, thanks to Quasimodo." She said before going unconscious again._

 _Riku was relieved to know she was alright, but then he turned his attention to the hunchback, "Quasimodo, where did the creature go?"_

 _He gestured upwards, "It's...it's up there!" The three could see the Dream Eater flying up above._

 _"Right."_

 _Riku ran to Notre Dame. Terra could see worry on the hunchbacks face. "W-wait Wait, I'll go with you!" Quasimodo exclaimed._

 _Terra smiled, "Looks like Riku and Quasimodo became fast friends."_

 _Riku turned around, "Thanks, but stay with her." Riku was about to run inside when he realized, Quasimodo was outside the church, Riku turned and smiled, "Quasimodo. Did your heart have an answer?"_

 _Quasimodo smiled and nodded. After that Quasimodo went somewhere to get Esmerelda to safety, while Riku went inside the church to stop Frollo and the Nightmare. Right when he went inside, he saw that the Nightmares inside where being destroyed by three living gargoyles._

 _"Okay, he wasn't kidding when he said he's seen weirder things." Said a shock Terra._

 _"Well! I guess...you three got this covered!" Said Riku doing his best to hide his own shock._

 _The fat gargoyle smiled, "It was a walk in the park."_

 _The other gargoyle pointed out, "How would you know? You don't even have any legs."_

 _"Yeah, but- Aw, gimme a break!" The first exclaimed, "It was just a figure of speech!"_

 _"Both of you, pipe down." The female gargoyle ordered, "And get ready! Cause here comes some more!" More Nightmares entered the area and the gargoyles hopped off to stop them, "Yee-haw!"_

 _Terra smiled, "Guess those must have be Quasimodo's only friends while in this church."_

 _The scene changed with Riku and Frollo on the roof tops of Notre Dame. Frollo held his sword, grinning, "Yes! Let it burn. The flames will consume everything!" Frollo was going insane, but he could see he was not alone. He spoke to Riku, "You see? This is the power that has been granted to me!"_

 _"I see a sad old man with a dark heart." Riku exclaimed glaring at the man._

 _Frollo turned to him, he exclaimed as darkness surrounded him, "Again, you are wrong! Now you will be judge, just like the rest!" The Dream Eater flew from the flames to up where Riku and Frollo where. The bust of the wind caught Frollo off balanced, but he didn't seem to mind as he dropped his sword and fell to his doom, "Jugdement is mine!"_

 _"Um...okay, one down, one to go." Terra observed._

 _Terra then noticed to figures entered the area. One was young, but he wore and Organization coat. The other was dressed a lot similar to Master Xehanort but had a Heartless symbol on his chest. Just like the man in Naminé's drawing. Riku gasped, "Your Ansem! Why are you here?"_

"Your _best friend is never far." The Organization member replied._

 _Ansem picked up Frollo's sword, "So sad. The cost of yielding to the darkness."_

 _"You could write a book about that!" Riku yelled. Terra's narrowed,_

 _"So that's Ansem. But who's the young guy?" Ansem just smirked and pointed the sword to Riku, "But I embraced the darkness and unless you hurry up and learn to do the same, your story will end just like his."_

 _"I walk the road to dawn!" Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade._

 _"Huh, Riku came up for name of that path, that's pretty cool." Terra admitted._

 _"Still afraid of the dark, I see." The Organization member stated. With that he left through a corridor of darkness. Ansem dropped the sword a turned to follow, but not without one last glance to Riku. He gave Riku an evil grin and left._

 _Riku was alone to himself, "He thinks I'm afraid of the dark? No, not while I have the Keyblade."_ _Riku turned to the Dream Eater and got in his battle stance, "It will guide me to the light!" Riku summoned his own Dream Eater's Spirits and flew off to battle this Nightmare._

 _Terra smiled and summoned his Keyblade. "The Keyblade...it will guide me to the light. I remember when Master Eraqus taught me that. Riku's done well on his own." He then put away his Keyblade as Riku defeated the Nightmare. With its wings clipped, it fell to the ground, hopefully destroyed for good...if not Sora will take care of it._

 _The scene changed with Riku was talking to Quasimodo, Esmerelda, and Phoebus. "Master Frollo... He made me live inside the bell tower, but the real walls were the ones I built around my heart. You help me see that, Riku." Quasimodo told Riku._

 _The teenager frowned, "I was...speaking from...personal experience."_

 _Terra signed, "Maleficent must have done a number him. I wonder what terrible things she made him do."_

 _Phoebus assumed, "I'd say you still keep a lot locked inside."_

 _Esmerelda smiled, Riku helped them in their time of need, it was time they helped him, "We all do sometimes. There are just some things we need to keep separate from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out."_

 _Everyone smiled at Riku, he smiled back. It was good to make some new friends, he saw why Sora always did it everywhere he went. Terra also smiled, "When I get back, I have to unlock my own walls and ask Master for the help I need. I'm sure he and Riku can find away, to fix the things I've done."_

 _Riku was now alone with his eyes shut. He looked up to Notre Dame one last time, "I know the toad my heart walks." Just then a Keyhole appeared. Riku used his Keyblade and unlocked it. Then a bright light shined on him, as he left the world..._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _Terra looked around he was back in Naminé's room. "Hello, Terra." He turned see Naminé siting by her desk, Terra did realize Naminé did look a lot like Kairi, "Hey, Naminé. Are you really, Kairi's Nobody?"_

 _Naminé sighed, "Riku told you, didn't he?"_

 _Terra nodded, "Yes."_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Naminé replied._

 _Terra raised a hand, "It's all right. I understand but... Does Ven know?"_

 _Naminé shook her head, "No, but I'm try by using Sora's lost memories of Castle Oblivion, I want to take it slow for him. I don't want to hurt him." Naminé said as a tear slide down her check._

 _Terra was a little confused, if Naminé was a Nobody when why did she cry. You need a heart to cry. Riku did say she was born differently than other Nobodies, maybe she kept got feelings as another side effect. Which meant... Ven still had a chance with her. Terra smiled, "Nobody or not. I think Ven's going to love you all the same."_

 _Naminé started to blush, proving once again she had emotions. Is made Terra laugh on the inside, he hoped Ven would tell his felling some for her quicker than Sora can for Kairi. Terra hand her the drawing from earlier, "I think this belongs to you."_

 _Naminé smiled, "Thank you, Terra. Here. I hope this memory helps you with your struggles." She then help up the drawing revealing the Keyhole. Terra summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the memory..._

* * *

 _Terra watched as Riku opened the door, exiting the world he went to earlier. "Why do you shun the darkness?" Said the voice from before._

 _"Hmph. Come on, I know you heart me- every word I said to Maleficent." Riku replied annoyed he was asked the same question again._

 _"Darkness is your weapon. It is time you must learned you must accept it." The voice continued._

 _Terra felt like he heard this voice just earlier. "What do you mean?" Riku demanded._

 _"Stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice..." The voice explained. All of a sudden a corridor of darkness appeared and when it vanished the Seeker of Darkness appeared, "...if you are to serve me again!"_

 _Terra's eyes narrowed, "Ansem!"_

 _"I thought it was you...Ansem." Riku growled._

 _Ansem grinned, "Oh. You don't seem surprised."_

 _"All you have been talking about is darkness. I can only assume you wanna pull me pack in...So you can play puppet master."_

 _"Wait...Ansem controlled Riku?!" He glared at the Heartless but then signed, "I know how that's like..." He remembered his previous meeting with Maleficent._

 _"Cleaver boy. I knew you'd be the one to say most appropriately serve me. And now, surrender to me again-"_

 _Riku cut him off, "You're crazy! Not a chance!"_

 _Riku summoned Soul Eater and charged at Ansem. He swung he sword at the Heartless, but Ansem simple raised a hand blocking the attack and then blasted him back to the ground with darkness. Riku landed with a grunt. Terra summoned his Keyblade and stood in the way but then he remembered he wasn't really here. He signed and put away his weapon knowing there was nothing he could do. "Did you really think you could do me harm?" Ansem mocked, "A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora- and you had darkness on your side."_

 _"Well, excess me... for being weak..." Riku glared at him, trying to get back on his feet._

 _"You are week. You need darkness. Surrender. Bow to darkness. Bow to me." Ansem ordered Riku as he walk to him. Riku was too much in pain to fight back. He was weakened since Sora beat him as Ansem in Hollow Bastion._

 _Riku kept his glare, "Thant's not going to happen."_

 _Ansem stopped and grinned, "Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need."_

 _Riku looked like he was done for, until... "You're wrong!" A high pitched voice came in._

 _Terra is a ball of light floating between Riku and Ansem. Riku recognized the voice, "That voice...! You're Majesty!?"_

 _As if the light was smiling, he replied, "That's right! Remember Riku, you're not alone." The light went into Riku's heart, healing him from his injuries, gave him some strength and protected him from Ansem's latest attack, "Listen closely, the light will never abandon you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness!"_

 _Riku placed a hand over his heart and nodded, "I got it." Riku got back on his feet and went into his battle stance, "I won't lose to darkness. Not today."_

 _Ansem didn't look even the slightest threatened, "You think that you pulled it out I can save you from the darkness that I command?"_

 _Riku and Ansem fought for a bit until Ansem stopped. Riku smirked, "What, that all you got?"_

 _Terra smirked, however Ansem only seemed annoyed, "It seems to me that you are intent on resisting the darkness. All right. The see it for yourself." Ansem then pulled out a card and tossed it to Riku, who caught it at ease. Terra noticed it looked like the card that Ansem had given him before. "This is a card crafted from your memory. Advanced through the world it creates and soon, you will understand... Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness."_

 _"Man, this guy likes to hear himself talk." Said an annoyed Terra._

 _Riku looked at the card, "Don't worry, I'm not running. I'll take the card. I'll enter the world and in the end, if I haven't given in to the darkness... Then I win."_

 _Ansem smirked, "I have one more gift for you."_

 _Ansem waved his hand and Riku clutched his chest in pain as darkness showed. Terra gasped, "What is he doing to him?!"_

 _Riku and Terra glared at Ansem. "What'd you do!?" They demanded._

 _"I simply tempered the darkness that yet remains in your heart." Ansem answered. Riku kept his glare,_

 _"You think I still rely on darkness?"_

 _Ansem shrugged, "To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting for you, Riku...for you to sense it and yield to the darkness in your heart!" Ansem then left in a corridor of darkness leaving Riku to himself. Riku glared at the spot Ansem once stood, he couldn't wait to prove him wrong. He began to head up the stairs when the room changed..._

* * *

 _Terra was in a darker room, "Now where am I?" He looked around to see a member of the Organization in the same room. "What's the Organization doing here?" Terra wondered at the current memory. This member had had sliver hair nearly covering his eyes._

 _Just then a corridor of darkness appeared, and another member was in the room. He had a dark brown hair and he had his arms crossed. "Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus?" The first member asked._

 _The other man, now known as Lexaeus, didn't reply . Just then, another corridor of darkness appeared and this time a member with long blond hair enter the room, "What is going on here, Zexion? I want an explanation."_

 _Zexion rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too, Vexen. It's such a shame. The Organization used to be the rope that bound us together."_

 _Vexen took this as an offense, "You're only number 6! How dare you-"_

 _"Let it go, Vexen." Lexaeus defended Zexion. Vexen glared at him but said nothing._

 _With that done Lexaeus turned to the first member in the room, "Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?"_

 _"Visitors." He answered, "I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent-"_

 _Vexen cut him off, "Don't be absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness on her own volition."_

 _Terra signed, "If only that were true. Sora must have been the one who stopped her before."_

 _"If you'd let me finish..." Zexion told Vexen, "The scent belonged not to the real Maleficent but to a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitor saw to that."_

 _Lexaeus wondered, "And who is it?"_

 _"I do not know for sure... But the scent was very similar to that of the Superior." Zexion finished._

 _Vexen replied, "And yet, not exactly the same, was it?" He nodded. Vexen thought to himself and admitted, "This truly piques my curiosity."_

 _"Now- what to do?" He asked more towards Lexaeus. He thought for a minute before responding, "We wait- see what develops."_

* * *

 _"And now back to Riku..." Terra said as he appear next to Riku once more. Riku made his way to the door when he stopped, "Something smells...funny... What's that scent? It's so familiar..." He gasped when he realized what it was, "Darkness. It's the smell of darkness. I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin..."_

 _"His darkness was that bad?" Terra wondered aloud._

 _He then heard, "Don't worry, Riku." Riku looked up and gasped, "Your Majesty!" And light came down from above and stopped in the center of the room and turned in to the form of a mouse. The King smiled at Riku._

 _The teenager smiled, glad to see a kind familiar face but gasped, "What happened? I can see... right through you."_

 _"And I thought I was a ghost." Terra thought allowed._

 _The king looked at himself, "Funny, huh? I can only send a bit of my power through this place. That's why I have a request for ya."_

 _Riku raised an eyebrow, "Request?"_

 _"Listen, Riku. Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are. You've got to fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy to do, I know. But please don't forget, even in the darkest of darkness, there's always a little bit of light." Mickey told him._

 _Riku nodded, "Light within darkness."_

 _"You and I have seen it. The far, welcoming light inside the door to darkness... The light of Kingdom Hearts it will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's a request from my heart." The King told him._

 _Riku nodded, "Okay... I'll do my best."_

 _"Trust me. I'll try to find a way to reach you. I'll get there. I promise." The King offer Riku his hand, he tried to shack it but there hands went through each other._

 _"You're an illusion." Riku remembered._

 _"Don't worry. We shock hands in recent hearts, remember? We're connected, you and me." Mickey reminded him._

 _Riku smiled, "Guess we are." Mickey then faded away as Riku used the card to open the next door._

 _Terra smiled, "So, if Riku won't give into the darkness at fifteen, then neither will I..."_

* * *

 _Terra turned to Naminé, "Did you know Ven was going to run away?"_

 _Naminé smiled, "He told me. He was going to leave to look for you either way. I don't think I could stopped him even if I wanted to."_

 _"Figures. Well better find him and convince him to come home." Terra smirked, "That way you two can some alone time."_

 _Naminé blushed hard, "Um...thanks?"_

 _"See you soon, tell Ven I said hi." Terra said before coming back to reality..._

* * *

World: Castle of Dreams

Terra realized they were out of the castle, "Hey, Riku. Did the guilt of giving in to the darkness ever go away?"

Riku signed, "No. Not a day goes by where it comes back to haunt me. I went to Church every day when I first found my own path, asking God to forgive me for what I've done. I'm even punished myself by staying away from, Sora. But later, I realized that, I needed my friends then more than ever. God tried to tell me, I didn't realize it when Sora and Kairi caught on to me. God had already forgiven me. I still have to learn to forgive myself, with friends at my side I believe one day, I can forgive myself. I believe you can do it allot sooner, Terra. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Terra nodded in agreement when the Keyhole appeared before them. They then used the Keyblades to lock it and leave the world

* * *

 **Well, Castle of Dreams is done. I hoped you enjoyed it. I just have a few annocements before I end the chapter:**

 **1\. Well, a lot has happened for KH3, I can't wait for it to come out. You probably can't either...**

 **2\. Have you ever seen the HISHE videoes then I recommend you read my versions of how KH should have ended. I think you'll enjoy them. Something to laugh at...**

 **3\. I have two other KH fanfictions going on and I recommend you try them out, tell me what you think: the first is Prince of Arrendelle which an AU were Sora was rasied to be a sibling of Elsa and Anna. It features other worlds, right now, they're in the Thor world. And the other is called Star Wars: The other Hope. It's where Sora and Riku grew up in the Star Wars universe. Sadly, no Disney worlds. :( but there will be sequels to it, but if you enjoy it check it out for the sequels. Both stories have Sokai, for you Sokai lovers. :) also, this story will also have squeals when this is good and done. There on my profile page :D happy? Good!**

 **4\. Remember the poll for the additional world is also still going on. It ends after when the go to Radiant Garden. So, if you haven't voted yet, vote now. There will be other additional worlds besides one of those and if the other worlds aren't in this one they will be in my version of KH3, 4, or 5. If you have your own idea for a world leave a PM to me. If I already have it planned I'll let you know.**

 **Anyways next time, we see another Aqua and Kairi team up in Snow White's world. See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 10:Dwarf Woodlands(Aqua & Kairi)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. They rightfully belong to Square Enix and Disney. Quick reminder, the poll for the additional World is still up. It's still not to late to vote people. Right now, Monsters Inc is winning, Rise of the Graudians is in a close second, the Avengers is right behind them in third, and in fourth is Shrek. Have an idea for an world? PM it to me plus a reason. That last one is in fifth. Okay, now let's go join Aqua and Kairi on the Snow White world.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dawrf Woolands (Aqua and Kairi)

World: Drawf Woodlands

"Okay, why couldn't we have landed away from the creepy forest?" Kairi asked the newly dubbed Keyblade Master.

Aqua replied, "We can't risk people thinking that we're not from this World. Sorry, I know you're new at this but it was a perfect cover place without being seen."

Kairi signed, "It's okay, but you'd didn't have to land in the middle of the forest."

All of a sudden they realized that there were small men crying. "What happened?" The Princess of Heart asked.

Aqua walked ahead, "Let's ask."

Kairi quickly caught up. Aqua walked up to the dwarf with glasses, "What happened here?"

The dwarf turned to the young woman, "Poor Snow White..." He guested to the unburied glass coffin. Kairi eyes winded. She remembered Snow White, she was a Princess of Heart, like her. They walked up to the coffin and gasped, the black haired girl was in a death like sleep. The dwarf continued, "She was just as sweet as could be."

Another dwarf spoke up, "She sang us purty songs..."

"And made us smile." Said a different dwarf. The sleepy sad dwarf added, "At bedtime, she told wonderful stories..."

"About falling in love, an' the Prince she'd met." Said another with tears in his eyes.

The sixth one added, "An' when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss..."

The first dwarf summed it up, "She was so full of kindness... why, she made their folks out of all of us."

"From what you've said, she must've been loved. But, how did this happen to her?" Aqua asked.

The first dwarf answered, "The wicked queen was horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty. So she used her evil magic change into old hag, and then gave snow white a poisoned apple."

"A poison apple?" Kairi wondered to herself. Last time, she seen Snow White was when sometime after Sora had woke Kairi up using the Keyblade. And besides the fact she was stuck in Hollow Bastion, she was still alive and that was in the future so what did Aqua do to cure her must work, because she couldn't be dead now if she was alive in the future.

"An' by the time we got here... Well, it was just too late. We found the princess is still as can be... Nothing we could do would wake her." A different dwarf finished.

"Isn't there some way we can help her?" Aqua asked.

"Well, none unless somebody craves the bastle... uh, braves the castle." The one with glasses corrected himself.

One of dwarf's sadness turn into anger, "All you fools can stay here doin' nothin'. But I'm not afraid of goin', not even to that witch's lair!"

The other six dwarves turned to the grumpy one; one them exclaimed, "You'll never make it! The castles supposed to be guarded by magic, an' crawling with monsters sent by some men in black coats!"

Aqua turned to Kairi, "The Organization?"

Kairi nodded then turned her attention to the dwarves, "All right. Then we'll go."

The dwarves turned to the two Keyblade wielders, "You will?"

Aqua nodded, "We will. Leave it to us."

"Well, all right, my dears. We'd be much obliged." The head dwarf thanked her.

Kairi signed and started to walk back from where they came to this world, "Alright, back into the dark forest."

Aqua turned to Kairi, "Um... Why do you think it's that way?"

"I saw it on the way here. Its only castle I saw in the area. Besides Sora told me that villains love their creepy places." Kairi answered.

Aqua quickly followed, "Fair point." As they walked into the forest, things started to get blurry...

* * *

 _World: Beast's Castle_

 _The duck and dog looking man as Sora closed the door to the castle. "Hey, what is this place?" Sora asked as he joined his friends._

 _"It's huge!" The Duck exclaimed._

 _Aqua looked around herself, "And empty and dark. Where is everyone?" Aqua asked herself. "And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" The dog added._

 _"I wonder who lives here." Sora wondered. Right after Sora asked that four of them heard a loud roar when started everyone._

 _"Heartless?" Aqua guessed._

 _The dog then grinned, "Hey, does anybody else recognize that?"_

 _Sora thought himself for a moment until the creature roared again. Sora grinned, "Hey! That's the Beast!"_

 _"Yeah!" The Duck nodded._

 _"Beast, huh? Must be one of Sora's friends he made when exploring the worlds." Aqua assumed, "I wonder why he's called that?"_

 _The Dog then suggested, "Maybe we should check up on him." Just then a Heartless pasted by them._

 _"Look!" Sora exclaimed, noticing the Heartless. The four saw the Shadow went off to a nearby room. They all went after it. The Duck appeared his head into the room and took a look around. The Heartless just disappeared. "Where did it go?" He wondered._

 _As Sora and the dog entered the room, the duck noticed a glowing rose by the fireplace. The duck seemed interested and walked over to the flower. The Duck look like he was about to take it when a Heartless appeared in front of him. It started the Duck, "Wak! Found it!" And it wasn't alone, the Heartless surrounded them._

 _Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade while their friends summoned their own weapons. The fought and defeated many the monsters, Sora even went into his Valor Form and summoned his other Keyblade to fight against even more Heartless. However, the Heartless were still coming. Sora was starting to get annoyed, "Aw, c'mon, enough already!"_

 _"Somebody help us!" The Duck wizard called out. Just then a huge creature with horns, a tail and brown fur entered the room. The only cloths he wore were his pants and a purple cape._

 _Aqua could only assume that this was the Beast. The Heartless tried to attack the Beast but he swat them aside destroying them instantly. "Okay, now I know why he's called that." Aqua stated._

 _The three smiled to Beast in greeting; Sora walked up to him, "Just in time!" Sora held up his hand for a high-five, however Beast just swatted him aside. The dog and Duck were so shock, they barely noticed Beast's hand or paw swatted them out of the way too._

 _Aqua winced, "Okay, if he's their friend I hate to see who their enemies are."_

 _Beast walked up to the Rose in the glass container. Picked it up, smiled know that it was, and walked off with it. Sora and his friends groaned as they got back on their feet. They walked toward the door Beast had left._

 _"Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" The dog asked._

 _"With this many Heartless around, something must be up." Sora assumed._

 _The Duck rubbed the spot Beast had hit him and glared, "Why did he have to do that?" As they left the room, Donald noticed something._

 _Sora turned to him, "What is it?"_

 _"I know I just saw a lady at the top of those stairs..." The Duck answered. Everyone looked up and saw no one there._

 _The dog brightened when he remembered, "Well, if the Beast in this castle, then that lady musta been Belle, right?"_

 _Sora nodded, "Yeah, maybe so. Belle might know what happened to the Beast, too."_

 _"C'mon! Let go find her!" Said the goofy knight. The duck and Sora and they ran upstairs fighting many Heartless along the way. As, they walked down the hallway, Sora turned to the dog and shushed him. As they tiptoed to the door, they could hear, "Oh, What am I going to do?"_

 _Sora then gestured to the door, which the dog and duck nodded. The duck, however, got the wrong idea as he backed up ready to knock the doors, "Okay."_

 _Sora tried to tell him quietly to don't do it but he already charged, "Donald!" The door opened as soon as he hit them as if the door was already unlocked._

 _The Duck looked up in annoyance, "Hey! Who opened the door?"_

 _As he looked up a girl beamed at his presence, "Oh, I'm so happy your here!"_

 _She walked up and hugged the Duck, "Donald!"_

 _Aqua could help but laugh at the struggling Duck now known to her as Donald,_ _"I guess that must be Belle."_

 _Belle looked up to see that Donald was not alone,_ _"Sora! Goofy!"_

 _They smiled and waved to her in greeting._

 _"Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I wonder how those three met. Maybe Terra or Ven already know."_ _Aqua said to herself._

 _Belle noticed the Duck was struggling so she but him down. Donald signed in relief as his eyes rolled around making the newly dub Keyblade Master laugh again, "Okay, I can see why those three are friends. I think Ven would get along with them too."_

 _When Donald finally got control over himself he asked, "Where's the Beast?"_

 _Belle replied, "Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to."_

 _Sora looked concern, "Did something happen?"_

 _Belle nodded, "Yes. Isn't that why your here?"_

 _The trio looked to each other, who each shrugged before Goofy responded, "Not exactly, but we can still help!"_

 _Sora and Donald nodded as Sora added, "Since we're here and all."_

 _Aqua thought for a moment, "Then why are they there? Oh, wait! If Sora's anything like Ven, he'd probably looking for Riku and Kairi. They were separated, from what I recall, and Sora had the Keyblade for the longest out of the three of them."_

 _"The Beast won't talk to you?" Donald asked._

 _Belle answered, "He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..."_

 _Sora placed his arms behind his back, exactly what Ven does, "Wait a sec... Who locked who up?"_

 _"Hmm... Where is the Dungeon?" Sora asked her. "You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there." She answered. Sora nodded, "West hall. Got it."_

 _"Be careful." She warned them. Sora just smiled and gave her a tumble up. The flashback ended there._

* * *

World: Dwarf Woodlands

Aqua turned to Kairi who clutched her head in pain. "Another headache?" Kairi nodded, "Yeah, but I'm fine now." After she said that Nobodies appeared before them.

"Nobodies!" Aqua exclaimed as she and Kairi summoned their Keyblades. They fought their way out of the forest and into a nice place full of flowers. However, the assault of the Nobodies didn't end there. Kairi was engaged with a Samurai, while Aqua noticed a large chest. She quickly ran to the box and used her Keyblade to open it. She then pulled out another of Naminé's drawings. It was a drawing of Roxas watching Axel leave with the hooded girl at his side. She put it away and help Kairi defeat the rest of the Nobodies.

Kairi was all tired out after defeating the last one. "You okay?" Aqua asked.

The Princess of Heart nodded, "Just tired." Aqua gave Kairi a potion.

Kairi took it drank every last bit of it, "Thanks."

Aqua nodded as they head towards the evil queen's former castle. The new Keyblade master turned to Kairi, "Kairi? I know Sora and Riku had more experience with their Keyblades than you did, but did you get anything else besides a few magic tricks?"

"Well... Sora did give me this..." Kairi replied as she showed Aqua with a charm with a Spider symbol on it.

Aqua took a good look at it, "What is it?"

Kairi looked to her, "It's a summon charm. At times when Sora need help, he could summon one of his friends from a different world to help him. Sora would have given me more but Master Yen Sid believes I need to get some on my own."

"Still, it's nice of your boyfriend to give you it." Aqua said with a sly smirk.

Kairi blushed, "He's just best friend. We're not in a relationship unlike you and Terra."

Now it was Aqua's turn to blush, "How did you...?"

"Ven told me. He caught you two kissing under a mistletoe last Christmas." Kairi smirked.

Aqua remember that, she crossed her arms, "You're just jealous that it wasn't you and Sora."

Kairi blushed, "Let's just try to find a cure for Snow White." As the entered the castle gates the saw a man in royal cloths standing by a well. Kairi noticed this man seemed lonely, "Is something wrong?"

The man turn to them, "This castle...it's different somehow. And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice. Was it all a dream?"

Kairi knew how that felt like. When Sora left the islands to find Riku, a year past a most people have forgot who Sora was even his parents. She could barely remember him because of Naminé's Magic and almost believe Sora was just a dream.

Aqua then asked, "Wait. You mean you know Snow White?"

The prince nodded, "Oh yes, we met once. It was a song that drew us together... Has something happened to the princess?"

Aqua turned to Kairi and nodded. The Princess of Heart responded, "Yes, we're afraid so... The wicked queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple."

The prince's eyes widened in horror, "I must go to her! Where is she?"

"In the woods, guard by seven kind dwarfs." Aqua replied.

The prince nodded, "Thank you. Both of you. Perhaps there is something I can do to help." He then ran off to the woods as fast as he could.

Kairi tapped Aqua's shoulder, "Um...Aqua? I think I found the entrance."

Aqua turn to see a door up ahead, "Alright. Let's go."

Aqua and Kairi ran to the entrance where they were greeted by Heartless and Unversed. They fought through the Heartless and Unversed with ease but the castle was still a maze full of traps and obstacles. As they made their way through the castle, Aqua began to have another vision...

* * *

 _World: Beast Castle_

 _Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the prison but they didn't see any prisoners to rescue. They could only could see candles, clock, a teapot, and cup. "There's nobody here." Donald then thought aloud, "You mean there's nobody to rescue?"_

 _"Did somebody say 'rescue?'" Asked someone with a French accent. Sora gasped, he looked around for the source of the voice but there was nobody there...or so he thought._

 _"Shhhhhhh! Keep quiet! It might be THEM!" Another voice whispered._

 _They then heard a woman with a British accent, "Oh, they look like nice boys to me."_

 _The three assumed some them might thought they were Heartless so Goofy called out, "We are nice. We're your friends."_

 _Sora also added, "Yeah. Belle sent us to find you." With that faces appeared on the inanimate objects in room and the hoped over to the three in the room._

 _Aqua jaw dropped, "There's something you don't see every day." Sora and his friends were just as shock but nonetheless, Sora introduced them, "I'm Sora." He then gestured to the duck, "Donald." And then to the goofy knight, "Goofy."_

 _Donald ran over to the clock and picked him up, "...D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, sir." Donald began shacking him around curious how he worked as a living clock._

 _Aqua couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah, Ven would definitely get along with those three; they're just as childish as he is."_

 _Sora continued, "I'm glad you're okay."_

 _The candle holder hopped onto a chair so he could look at Sora a proper height, "It is we who are over joyed to see you."_

 _Goofy then asked as Donald continued to study the living clock, "Did somebody put a spell on you guys too?"_

 _Aqua turned to Goofy and raised an eyebrow, "Spell?"_

 _The clock nodded, "Yes, that's right...You've heard! It was the enchantress."_

 _The candle-holder crossed his "arms" and added, "It seem so long ago..."_

 _The teapot looked down as the chipped tea cup, which Aqua could assume that it was her son, as she continued, "It was a cold winter's night...An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter."_

 _"But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince..." He stopped, when he noticed that Donald had open his glass door chest, he closed his door and glared at the duck, "Stop that! Put me down this instant!" Donald did what he was told and the clock cleared his voice and continued, "The master turned her away. All of her, ahem, meager appearance."_

 _Aqua gasped, "How can anyone be that cruel?"_

 _"That's awful!" Goofy exclaimed._

 _The candle holder nodded, "Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and...How shall I say it...cruel?"_

 _The clock gasped, "Lumiere!"_

 _"Guess even though whatever happened to them, that clock still loyal to the prince." Aqua said to herself as she continued listening to what happened._

 _The teapot continued, "The old woman warned the master not to be deceived by appearances... Still, he would not take her in."_

 _The clocked added, "Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress."_

 _"She turned the Prince into a Beast, a shape she thought was fitting for his cold heart." The teapot continued._

 _"So, the Beast was once a cruel prince." Aqua thought to herself._

 _She wonder what made Sora and the other's believed he was there friend. The clock then said, "And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too."_

 _"Wow... That's quite a story." Sora said as he placed his arms behind his head._

 _Goofy then asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"_

 _Donald exclaimed, "Let's get the enchantress!"_

 _Aqua shook her head, "I don't think that would help at all. I wonder why didn't Master Eraqus or Master Xehanort help at all?"_

 _"Oh no, dear." The teapot replied._

 _Lumiere told them, "We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts..."_

 _Sora admitted, "He sure is acting weird." Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement._

 _"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others." The teapot wondered._

 _The clock then worried, "You don't suppose he's turned into a Heartless, do you?"_

 _The three gasped, "Heartless?!" Sora added, "If they're a part of this, then a good thing we're here."_

 _"Let's go find Beast." Said Donald._

 _The clock grinned, "Splendid."_

 _Lumiere hopped to the door, "Follow me, messieurs. I know a shortcut."_

 _Sora and the others followed him. Along the way Aqua learned the clock was Cogsworth, the teapot was Mrs. Potts, and the chipped teacup was her son, Chip. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were able to overcome the obstacles that came there way and defend the servants from the Heartless._

 _As the got closer, Cogsworth decided to Sora and his friends to the Beast's room while the rest of the servants went to safety. As the arrived the saw Beast with a man in a black hooded coat making Aqua gasp, "The Organization!"_

 _The Organization member had his arms behind his back, "See, she has accomplices." He the created a shield behind Beast and his magic rose. Then the Organization member vanished in a Corridor of Darkness. With that Cogsworth, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked up to the beastly prince. Sora was the first to speak, "Hey, Prince!"_

 _However, the Beast let out a mighty roar. Everyone took a step back in shock. "Oh, dear! Master!" Cogsworth said in worry. But in the glare in the Beast's eyes they could tell that he wasn't in control of himself._

 _He swiped to attack but Sora and the others jumped out of the way. The Beast roared in anger and continued to attack. Sora, Donald, and Goofy only defended themselves from his attacks. They didn't want to hurt him. Cogsworth tried to use his alarm in attempt to free the prince from the Organization member's control. It did stun Beast but it still wasn't enough. Sora then had the idea to combine Cogsworth's alarm with his magic. And sure enough, it work. Beast looked down to see his servant, "Cogsworth...what happened?"_

 _"Well, Master...ah, you see...that is... How shall I say it...ah, actually...mmm..." Cogsworth didn't know how to say what happened as gently as possible._

 _Donald decide just to go straight answer, "Well, you put everyone down there in that dungeon!"_

 _Beast asked in shock, he never remembered doing that, "I did what?"_

 _"Ah...you did!" Cogsworth replied honestly. Beast instantly felt guilty for what he did and wondered why he would do that._

 _"Guess the Prince had changed a lot since the Enchantress. I wonder how?" Aqua wondered._

 _Sora then asked, "Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?"_

 _"Xaldin." Beast gasped realizing what happened, "...that's his name. He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain...and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth."_

 _Goofy grinned realizing why Beast did what he did, "Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure you didn't hurt 'em, right?"_

 _Aqua relieazied, "Well, I guess he changed allot. He's becoming a better person."_

 _"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" Beast wondered, still unsure of himself._

 _Goofy nodded, "Sure. We know you're good inside."_

 _Cogsworth grinned, "He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all, Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to..."_

 _Beast gasped at the woman's name, "Belle!" He signed, "I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so selfish."_

 _Sora raised an eyebrow, "She didn't say anything about that."_

 _Beast replied, "She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty... She's too good."_

 _Aqua then realized, "Oh, Belle's a Princess of Heart. I have to ask Kairi about the others so I know who to protect after Snow White is safe."_

 _Cogsworth whispered to Sora and the others, "You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly."_

 _Sora suggested, "Why don't you just go talk to her?"_

 _Beast frowned, "But..."_

 _Sora shook his head, "No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you."_

 _Beast looked up and nodded, "Thank you." Then the rushed off to find Belle..._

* * *

World: Dwarf Woodlands

Kairi clutched her head again, "I think I'm going to need another potion." Aqua gave one and Kairi drank it, "Thanks." They continued to explore the castle together.

When the found the wicked Queen's chamber, they went inside unknowing being watched by two Organization Members. As they went inside, Kairi instantly looked around, "Okay, there's got to be an antidote or something."

Aqua attention, however was on the mirror, Kairi noticed this, "What is it?"

"There something about this mirror..." Aqua replied sensing a powerful magic with in the mirror. Just then flames appeared on the mirror. The Princess of Heart looked behind her but there was no fire behind her. After the flames in the mirror vanished a face appeared. Aqua and Kairi jump back and summoned their Keyblades.

Suddenly a bright light came from the mirror blinding both and one the light faded they were teleported inside the mirror. Kairi and Aqua looked at the strange world. "Umm...are we inside the mirror?" Kairi asked.

The Keyblade Master nodded, "I think we are."

Just then the magic mirror's face appeared before them. It attacked them with illusions and dark spells. Kairi and Aqua were able to defend themselves from the attacks, however, they could only hit it a few times because with the illusions they couldn't tell which one was the real deal.

Aqua turned to Kairi, "I think we're going to need that summon charm."

The younger girl nodded. She lifted her charm and exclaimed, "Spidey!"

Just then a young superhero came in, "Look out evil magic mirror! Here comes your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Illusions of the magic mirror surrounded them but Spider-Man used his Spider Sense to find the real one and web pulled him to them. The Keybladers hit them with their weapons while Spider-Man punched him. Spider-Man then leapt up, "Get ready!" He hit him and webbed him up in one spot so he couldn't move. That's when the three of them jumped above them perform the finishing strike. As the villain faded Spider-Man left, "See ya!"

With the magic mirror defeated, they return to the wicked queen's camber. They turned to the magic mirror, who stared at them, "The Queen is gone, my service done. Adieu, O victorious ones." With that he disappeared, never to be used again.

"The last word didn't rhyme." Kairi stated.

Aqua just shook her head, "Well, at least it over. Let's get back to finding that cure now."

"Oh, I believe you have other things to worry about right now." The girls turned to see to members of the Organization. One of them still had his hood up, the other on the other hand his face was revealed. Both Aqua and Kairi recognized that member as Xemnas, the original leader of Organization XIII.

"Ah, Aqua it's good to see you again." He greeted.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Um, Aqua? Do you know Xemnas?"

Aqua shook her head, "No, this is the first time meeting him. How do you know who I am?"

Xemnas just smirked, "Oh, but you do. You could even say part of me is an old friend of yours."

Aqua glared at the man, "Stop pretending you know me! Kairi and the others told me what you have done! You lied to your own friends to turn them into you!"

Xemnas chuckled, "That is true but I never lied to you. I always searched for you in the realm of darkness, along with Ven..."

Aqua lost it, "Leave my friends out of this! I would never go in the realm of darkness and I never will be!"

Xemnas just shook his head in amusement, "If only knew... I would love to chat about old times but I want you and Kairi to be first introduced to this new Organization member." Xemnas turned to the other member, "Remember, we need both girls alive to achieve my Kingdom Hearts but do make an example of them, Xulam." The Organization member nodded, "Yes...my master."

With that Xemnas left in a corridor of darkness. Aqua and Kairi went into their battle stances and prepared for whatever this man had planned. The Organization Member said nothing but pulled out a long silver hilt and pressed a button on it activating the weapon. A long red blade came out and hummed. Aqua gasped, she remembered her Master teaching her about this. This wasn't an ordinary member of the Organization, this was a Nobody of a Sith Lord. Aqua turned to the Princess of Heart, "Kairi run."

Kairi turned to Aqua in confusion then turned to see Xulam attack. Aqua defended her from the warrior's first attack. He was very skilled and trained, performing agile moves. The Keyblade Master's blade clashed with the lightsaber both tried to push to gain the advantage. The Organization Member kicked Aqua to the side and Kairi rushed in to help but the Sith Lord raised his hand and pushed Kairi into a wall. Kairi tried to fight back from this force but he was too powerful.

Aqua quickly got back on her feet and cast so fire spells at him. Xulam turned sensing the attack dropped the Princess of Heart, and used the Force to block her attacks. Aqua swing her Keyblade at the warrior but he jumped above he dodge her attack and landed on the other side of the woman.

Xulam turned and the battle between Lightsaber and Keyblade continued. With Kairi free, she used a cure spell to heal herself and Aqua. Kairi then swung her Keyblade at the Organization Member, however Xulam easily blocked her attacks and pushed her aside. He then turned his attention back to Aqua. Kairi groaned as she got back on her feet, she looked up to watch Aqua fight this new foe.

Kairi knew they were no match for this member. He was far too skilled even for a trained Keyblade Master. She knew only ones who might be able to stand a better chance were Sora, Riku, and King Mickey. However, none of them were here. She then had idea, although if she did this, any hope of finding a cure for Snow White would be gone. She didn't know what to do. The she thought to herself, what would Sora do? She knew he would make sure Aqua was okay first and then find another way to help Snow White. She then lifted her Keyblade and exclaimed, "Thunder!"

With that, the lightning hit the potions, causing to shake and turned red. Kairi then shouted, "Move Aqua!"

Aqua noticed what Kairi had done and kicked the villain back and she and Kairi made a run for it. Xulam saw what the girl had done and teleported away, his work here was done. Kairi and Aqua ran out of the room, when the potions exploded. The blast sent the two flying, Aqua bumped her head and lost consciousness...

* * *

 _World: Beast's Castle_

 _Aqua rubbed her head as she got up. She tried to remember what happen when she heard voices. "I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" She remembered the voice belonged to Belle._

 _She then knew this was another memory, she then heard Beast exclaimed, "Belle! Where are you?!"_

 _"Help! Beast! I'm in the ball room!" Belle called out. She then saw Beast, Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow the source of the voice. She then remembered what happened, she wanted to get up to check on Kairi but she knew she was unconscious. She could do nothing now but followed Sora into the ball room. As they entered the room they could see Belle running for her life._

 _"Belle!" Beast called out for her in worry._

 _"I'm alright!" The Princess of Heart assured her friends. She exited to the castle and closed the glass door behind her. The Heartless that was after her stopped and turned to see Sora and the others. Seeing them as the bigger threat, it went through the floor and covered the whole room in darkness. It tried to use the objects in the room to destroy it's foes but they'd overcomes them and defeated the Heartless. However, that Heartless wasn't willing to give up so easily, so it used the darkness around it and transformed itself into giant beast. Pun not intended._

 _It attacked the four heroes with speed, strength, and agility but it was not as great as Sora's own and with the aid of his friends he defeated the Heartless. The Heartless released the captive heart before falling into darkness. With the Heartless gone ballroom had been restored to the way it was before._

 _"We did it!" Sora exclaimed as Donald and Goofy cheered._

 _"So you think." Said a voice. The heroes turned to see the hooded man, Xaldin in the room._

 _Beast glared and ran after him with Sora and his friends. "Xaldin!" Beast growled._

 _The Organization Member just teleported away, "Farwell."_

 _With Xaldin gone Beast turned to Sora, "What does he want here?"_

 _"He must be with Organization XIII." Sora assumed._

 _Beast raised an eyebrow as Sora continued, "Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person becomes a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization... They have control over all the Nobodies."_

 _"That's right." Goofy agreed, "And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they can get it that Nobody of yours and have control over it."_

 _Aqua crossed her arms, "Now that's a Nobody I'd hate to face. I'm glad Sora and his friends managed to bring Beast back to his senses."_

 _Belle came walking to Beast, "You're all right!"_

 _"Belle!" Beast ran to her on all fours. Aqua turned to see Lumiere, Cogswoth, Ms. Potts, and Chip hopping in before turning back to Belle and the Beast. Beast frowned, "Belle... I-I'm sorry- I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you."_

 _The Princess of Heart smiled making Beast smile for a bit too before frowning again, "Forgive me."_

 _"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize." Said Belle, she then frowned, "But I had hoped...that you might have changed a little bit. I wish you would start trusting me."_

 _Beast frowned in guilty, he knew she was right. He had to start trusting her more. He should have never had doubted her._

 _Lumiere then said to himself, "Oh, I'm afraid time is running short."_

 _"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Aqua also wondered what Lumiere meant._

 _The servants turned to the three friends, Lumiere began to explain by asking, "Remember the Rose?"_

 _Donald raised an eyebrow, "From the Beast's room?"_

 _Cogsworth nodded, "Precisely. You see, if the Master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls..."_

 _"...the spell will be broken." Lumiere finished._

 _Sora wondered, "Really? You think he's gonna make it?"_

 _Ms. Potts answered, "We think so."_

 _Aqua smiled at Beast and Belle, "You know what; I think so too. If Beast had change from a selfish Prince to caring person because of Belle, then I think he has a really good chance learning to love."_

 _"Yep, I think you're right." Goofy agreed._

 _Sora added, "I HOPE you're right..." Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade appeared before him. He was shocked he didn't even summon it himself but he knew what it meant. Just then an image of a crown appeared of the floor and wind started to blow hard from below. Until, a flash of light show the Rose floating in air surrounded by a magic sense of beam in the sky, reveling the Keyhole of the Lanes of Between. Sora the spun his Keyblade around and pointed at the Keyhole. A beam fried from the Keyblade and unlocked the road to the next world._

 _Beast and Belle walked up to three, "What happened?"_

 _"The gate is open!" Donald exclaimed._

 _Aqua realized, "Right, since Sora never had a master, he would have to unlock the Lanes of Between on his own to get to the other worlds."_

 _Belle asked, "Do you have to go?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Sora nodded, as Goofy added, "Now, no more arguin', okay?" Beast and Belle looked to each other, Beast looked away in shyness, if it weren't for his fur, she would have seen him blush._

 _Aqua couldn't help it, "Awwwwwwwww."_

 _Lumiere smiled, "We'll see to it."_

 _"Take care, dears." Ms. Potts said with a smile._

 _Cogsworth added, "You're welcome here anytime!"_

 _Before they left Sora told them, "If you hear anything from Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization- or anything at all- let us know!"_

 _They nodded to Sora while Aqua thought to herself, "Guess this must be a time when Sora knew where Kairi was... I hope she's okay now." For there the memory ended..._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _Aqua immediately knew where she was. She turned to Naminé, "Naminé as much as I'm glad to see you, I need to check back with Kairi. I need to know..."_

 _Naminé raised her hand, "It's okay. She's not injured. If she was killed, I wouldn't be here right now. She safe."_

 _Aqua signed in relief, "Can I see her? I don't think Sora would forgive me, if I didn't check up on her."_

 _Naminé shrugged, "Sorry, but... You're kind of unconscious."_

 _Aqua groaned, "So, that means Kairi's going to have to get me back up." Naminé nodded, "If it makes you feel any better, Sora's a very forgiving person, like Ven. I don't think he'd even blame you for what happened. Besides if Kairi hadn't done what she did, your situation might have been a lot worse."_

 _Aqua realized, "Oh, this is embarrassing. Saved by the girl that I'm supposed to protect. Terra and Ven would never let this go if they found out." She turned to Naminé, "Don't tell them that okay."_

 _"My lips are sealed." Naminé said as she hid a drawing of the event with an envelope addressed to Ven._

 _Aqua saw a glimpse of the envelope, "What was that?"_

 _Naminé grinned, "Oh, something for Ven to see."_

 _Aqua grinned, "Isn't he supposed to write you love notes."_

 _Naminé blushed, "I-I believe you have s-something for me?"_

 _Aqua remember and handed her drawing. Naminé took her drawing and held it up revealing the Keyhole. Aqua summon her Keyblade and pointed it at the drawing. A beam of light hit the Keyhole and Unlocked the memory of Roxas..._

* * *

 _World: Twilight Town_

 _Aqua watched as Roxas was trained how to fight and how explore the other worlds by the other members of Organization XIII. She watched as Roxas fought and defeated many Heartless. One day when Axel and Roxas were on a mission the saw three teenagers pass them, Roxas turned to Axel, "Who were they?"_

 _"Probably...just some kids who live here." Axel replied. Roxas looked to where the kids lift and thought to himself. Those three acted so strangely, "Does everyone act that way?" The older man raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"_

 _"Like running around chasing each other making all that noise..." Roxas explained._

 _Axel nodded, "Well, yeah...if they have hearts, I suppose that's what they do." Roxas then repeated, "Hearts..."_

 _Axel grinned, "Come on, let's get some ice cream."_

 _"Why?" Roxas asked._

 _"'Why?' Uh, well...'cause... Because we're friends." Axel answered. "Friends..." Roxas repeated as if he was unsure of the word._

 _Aqua frowned, "He doesn't even know what friends mean? That's sad."_

 _Axel saw Roxas's confusion and explained, "Friends eat ice cream together, and talk and laugh about the stupidest things. Like those kids we just saw. C'mon, let's go." With that they walked off to buy some ice cream._

* * *

 _Roxas and Axel sat upon the tower again eating sea-salt ice cream. "Hey, Roxas. After your next mission, let's come back here and eat ice cream again." Axel suggested, "No fun going back and forth between the castle and work, right?"_

 _Roxas nodded, "Yeah. Right." Roxas looked forward, "We're friends, huh..." Aqua smiled, "It kinda reminds how Terra and I befriended Ven. Of course he knew what friends were and we all have our hearts but their at least trying to be friends."_

 _Aqua watched that every mission after they compete there missions, they'd come to that very same clock tower and eat sea-salt ice cream. It all changed one day when Axel said, "I'm going to miss this ice cream thing we do."_

 _Roxas turned to Axel in confusion, "Huh?"_

 _Axel explained, "Gonna be away for a while...starting tomorrow."_

 _"Really..." Roxas frowned._

 _"I can fill you in since we're friends." Axel stated, "I'm going to be at Castle Oblivion."_

 _Roxas and Aqua turned to the red hair man. "Castle Oblivion?"_

 _Axel explained, "The Organization's got a second castle in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?"_

 _"Is that supposed to be his catch phrase? I wonder why he says that." Aqua wondered._

 _"I wish someone told me these things." Roxas admitted._

 _Axel signed as he put away his ice cream, "Well, I gotta head back and get ready. Nothing but fun, fun, fun..."_

 _Roxas watched as Axel headed back home for the night. He just turned to watch the sun set while eating his ice cream...all on his own. Aqua frowned, "He looks so lonely. He maybe a Nobody but he's still a kid."_

* * *

 _World: The World That Never Was_

 _Axel headed back to his room when he was stop by Sïax. "Axel. I have a message from Lord Xemnas. Among the assigned to Castle Oblivion, there are traitors. Find them, and dispose of them." Sïax told him without any emotions._

 _"I trust, that really came from Lord Xemnas himself." Axel presumed._

 _Axel then headed to his room for the night, and Sïax left without a word._

 _Aqua crossed her arms, "Not a very organized organization but still dangerous. And if the current one has the Sith on their side that makes them all the more dangerous." She watched as the memory changed once more._

* * *

 _World: Twilight Town_

 _For the next few days, Roxas joined his missions with the new girl in the Origination, Xion. She was quiet and never said a word. Afterwards, Roxas would sit by the clock tower and ate ice cream all by himself._

 _Until one day everything changed, Roxas and Xion had finished defeating the last of the Heartless, when Roxas put his Keyblade away. Roxas turned to Xion, "I've got someplace to be again, go on ahead without me."_

 _He was about to walk past her when he heard, "R...Roxas..."_

 _Roxas gasped when he realized the voice came from Xion, "Huh? Xion..."_

 _Xion then spoke for a second time, "Roxas...is your name."_

 _Roxas had to admit it, her voice sounded pretty. He nodded, "Yeah." Xion didn't say anything after that._

 _Aqua smiled, "I think Roxas should invite her, I know they can't feel love without a heart but they'd look like they make a cute couple. Like Terra and I, Ven and Naminé, and Sora and Kairi." With that the memories ended there..._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _"Naminé...in the memories that you showed me, Axel said they had another base. Castle Oblivion. Any idea where that is?" Aqua asked._

 _Naminé nodded, "Yeah, I know where it is. I know it well."_

 _Aqua then asked, "Where is it?"_

 _Naminé answered, "Your standing in it."_

 _Aqua looked around the room, "You mean...this is Castle Oblivion..."_

 _The girl nodded, "And my home. I was born here."_

 _Aqua the worried, "Have you ever had trouble with the Origination?"_

 _Naminé signed, "Yes, about a year ago..." But then she reassured her, "But Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy saved me, with a little help from Axel and a Replication of Riku."_

 _Aqua still worried, "Still if the original Organization could come and go here, then I'm pretty sure the new one can too. And this time all the Members are under the influence of the Rouge Keyblade Master so no one from their side going to help you."_

 _"You do realize this is only a memory of Castle Oblivion, right?" Naminé asked, "I mean, I could do this anywhere as long as Sora's been there like Destiny Islands..." Castle Oblivion become the tropical Destiny Islands, "...Traverse Town..." The World became Traverse Town, "...Deep Jungle..." The World of Tarzan was shown, "...Atlantica..." Thy both appeared under the sea. Aqua held her breath. Naminé smirked, "Just another memory, remember? You're not actually underwater." Aqua then breathed again and blushed in embarrassment, Naminé then thought to herself, "And another memory to make Ven laugh."_

 _"...Well, you get the idea." Naminé finished out loud as the room changed back to Castle Oblivion._

 _Aqua then realized, "Wait, do you know where Ven and Sora are now?" Naminé nodded, the room then became a different castle, "They on Enchanted Domain. It's a World not far from here."_

 _Aqua nodded as the room returned to its original state, "Thanks Naminé...so how much longer I'm going to be unconscious?"_

 _Naminé shrugged, that Aqua smirked, "Then we can continue our last conversation about you dating Ven."_

 _The blonde girl blushed when all of a sudden they heard, "Aqua! You've got to get up now! Wake up!"_

 _Naminé quickly said, "Oh, look Kairi's trying to wake you up! You better get back. See ya. Bye." Aqua faded back to the real world while Naminé signed in relief once more, "Dodged another bullet."_

* * *

World: Dwarf Woodlands

"Aqua, are you alright?" Kairi asked trying to get the Keyblade Master to wake up.

Aqua groaned as she nodded, "Yeah, but I've got this nasty headache." Kairi signed in relief as she help Aqua up, she raised her Keyblade a shouted, "Cure!" A green light sparked over her, healing their injuries.

Aqua smiled, "Thanks."

"Now who was that? I've never seen or heard an Organization member who could fight like that. What is he?"

Kairi asked. Aqua's face turned to worry again, "Kairi that was a Sith Lord."

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "What's a Sith?"

Aqua signed, remembering that She, Sora, and Riku only had a crash course with Master Yen Sid so she explained, "They are an ancient enemy of the Warriors of light. There powerful users of darkness. However, I always believed them just to be a myth until today."

"How do we fight him?" Kairi asked.

Aqua turned to the Princess of Heart, "Kairi, we're lucky to be alive. Whoever, your Rouge Keyblade Master is he's bringing in the big guns." Kairi signed, "Great."

They turned to see the Queen's lair was in flames. "I guess now we have to tell though Dwarfs and Prince the bad news." Aqua stated.

"Sorry. It was all I could think of." Kairi apologized.

Aqua shook her head, "Don't be. If it hadn't been for your quick thinking this situation would have been a lot worse."

Kairi nodded, "You think he survived that?"

Aqua nodded, "Without a doubt."

"Yeah, then we should get out of here before he comes back." They then ran towards the nearest exit as they were watched by the same Sith Lord as they left.

He deactivated his lightsaber and Xemnas appeared, "Excellent work, Xulam. Your skills are impressive."

Xulam nodded, "Thank you, Master. Should I pursue them?"

"No. Let them go for now. Master Xehanort wants them intact to reforge the X-blade. However, should you run into Sora, I want to see if your skills could reveal his own?" Xulam nodded as Xemnas saw the face of this Nobody.

He had red and black tattoos all over his face with spikes briefly shown instead of hair and he had golden eyes and that was before he became Xehanort's vessel, "At last we shall reveal ourselves to the warriors of light, at last we'll have revenge."

Kairi and Aqua told the Dwarfs and Prince the bad news. They didn't take it well.

They didn't blame the Keyblade Wielders. They knew the young women did all that they could. Everyone wept knowing any chance of waking Snow White was long gone.

They opened the glass coffin to say their final goodbyes. When it came to the Prince he walked and leaned in kissing Snow White on the lips. Aqua looked down while Kairi noticed the princess was beginning to wake up. She smiled and tapped Aqua's shoulder, "Aqua! Look!"

The Keyblade Master looked up to see what Kairi was talking about and gasped, "Princess!"

Snow White blinked her eyes a few times. The Princes of Heart yawned as she got up. Everyone stopped crying and gasped at the miracle. Snow White turned a smiled to see all the people she loved were there. Everyone started to smile and cheer that Snow White was going to be okay. The prince picked up the princess bride style and the smiled at each other.

Kairi smiled, "Awwwwwwww..."

Aqua also grinned, "That's so sweet. It's just like a miracle."

Kairi shook her head, "It's not just like one. It is a miracle! Guess true love kiss can breaks that curse. God works in mysterious ways."

Aqua nodded, "that he does." Aqua then recalled a day when Ven first arrived at the Land of Departure. The first day after losing his memory, he fell asleep and they were all worried that he'd never wake up. Eventually, he did. They found out that's what he always did so it became natural for them. Either she or Terra had to wake him up or make sure he was actually training instead of sleeping. After a half an hour of celebrating, it was time for the princess to go home.

She gave each dwarf a kiss on the forehead before leaving. They dopey one tried to sneak in a few extra. After that the Prince took her home on his horse, where they'd became girlfriend and boyfriend.

As they left, the Dwarfs waved goodbye knowing they would see their friend again. Aqua thought to herself, "Every waking is a new journey. Maybe Ven left...because it was his time."

Kairi tapped Aqua and the shoulder, "Aqua. I found the Keyhole." She then pointed up to where the Keyhole was. Aqua nodded as they summoned their Keyblades. They pointed their weapons at the Keyhole and fired a beam at it locking it shut.

The dwarfs were awed by this magic. The one with glasses asked, "What happened?"

"I don't think you guys should have any more troubles with those monsters." Kairi replied.

The sleepy one asked, "Does that mean you have to go."

Aqua frowned, "Yeah, there are a lot more people out there who are having the same trouble with the monsters."

The grumpy one nodded, "Then give them one for us."

The one with one with glasses added, "You and your friends are welcome back anytime. Tell them we're sorry for the trouble we gave them."

The young woman nodded, as Aqua replied, "We will. See you next time."

Kairi waved, "Bye everyone. Take care." Everyone waved goodbye as they walked away to use their Keyblade gliders.

Aqua turned to Kairi, "Come on, Kairi. I think Sora and Ven might be on the next world." The princess nodded as they summoned their armor and left that world. However, Aqua remember what Xemnas said, why did he think that they were friends? She'd never met him before in person, so how did he know her and what did he mean she was trapped in the realm of Darkness?

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the Chapter. Did you like the Spider-Man summon? Or the appearace of Xemnas and the new member Xulam? I'm pretty sure if you've seen Star Wars then you know who he is. He's going to appear as boss fight for Sora later in the story. Next is another Ven and Sora chapter. Their adventure of the Enchanted Domain. Remember to follo, fav, and reveiw. See you next time.**


	12. Chapter 11: Enchanted Domain(Ven & Sora)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Sqaure Enix. Okay, now we're back in the Enchanted Domain. This time with Sora and Ven. This Chapter should be interesting since Sora basically knows everyone on this world. I hoped you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Enchanted Domain (Sora and Ven)

World: Enchanted Domain

"So, have you've been to this world before?" Ven asked.

Sora looked around inside the huge castle, "Nope, this is the first time, but I sense something or someone familiar nearby."

Ven raised an eyebrow, "You sense something?"

"Or someone?" Sora nodded.

Ven raised an eyebrow, "Sora, since when could you sense things or people?"

Sora stopped and wondered, he never could sense people before. Was it because now he was more experienced with the Keyblade? Or was it something else? He turned to Ven, "I have no idea."

"Well...I guess we'll figure it out later. For now, let's follow your lead." Ven suggested. Sora nodded. They stopped when they reached to the end of the hallway.

Sora turned to the door nearby, "In there."

Ven opened to door slowly and pecked inside, "There's a girl sleeping in here."

Sora looked for himself and his eyes widened, "Wait, I know that girl..." Sora and Ven tiptoed in the room to get a closer look.

Ven turned to Sora, "Who is it?"

"That's...Princess Aurora. She's one of the Princesses of Heart. I haven't seen her since my first adventure." Sora remembered.

Ven turned to him, "Really? What do you think happened to her?"

Sora shrugged and was about to answer when they heard, "STOP, YOU TWO GET AWAY FROM HER!"

They turned to see three fairies pointing there wands at them. Sora's eyes widened, " _Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather?! They're here too?!"_ Sora remembered they were the ones who gave him the clothes he wore now. He wanted to great them but he also remembered he was in the past and they wouldn't recognize him. It would also make Ven suspicious so he decided not to say anything. Ven quickly apologized, "We're sorry. It just I've never anyone so beautiful..." _"...besides Naminé."_ He thought to himself.

Flora sensed a bright light coming from one of the boys and the other boy wore clothes that had familiar magic and took a good look at the teenagers, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven." Ven replied.

Sora smiled, "And I'm Sora."

Fauna smiled, "Oh, we don't think you two are bad, dears, I'm certain you two have pure hearts, just like our precious Aurora."

"Can you tell us why she is sleeping?" Ven asked.

Flora answered, "Years ago, a wicked witch cast a curse on her and now she has stolen her heart. She hated Aurora's family for years. Her name is..."

"...Maleficent." Sora finished.

Everyone turned to Sora, Merriweather asked, "You know her?"

Sora nodded, "Unfortunately, I do. She's been trying to rule all the worlds, by commanding the Heartless, as long as I known her. This is definitely her work. I had feeling we'd run into her again."

"Hmmm...Well, then we should go and get it back for Aurora." Ven suggested.

Fauna replied, "That's impossible, dear, Maleficent's home is on the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe."

"I've faced worse things. Plus, I defeated Maleficent before and I can do it again. Either way we have to help Aurora." Sora replied.

Ven nodded, "Sora's right. We can't leave her like this. We can help. You've gotta to believe us. C'mon, let's go get her heart back."

Flora smiled, "You know, your both absolutely right. The Forribbin Mountain is just through the forest-come, follow us." With that, the three good faries lead the way, with Sora and Ven followed right behind them...

* * *

 _World: The Grid_

 _Sora looked at new world, the odd thing was this world looked very familiar like he had been there before. He then looked at his new appearance. He remembered this style clothing as well. "What?! This outfit... Hey, I know where I am!" Sora beamed._

 _Ventus also took a looked at his new cloths, like Sora's it looked futuristic. They then noticed a transport of some kind flying right over them._

 _Both teenagers exclaimed, "Whoa! What's that?!" They followed the ship to see where it went, along the way Sora had to fight his way through more nightmares._

 _"I guess this must be one of the dream worlds." Ven thought to himself. After a few minutes of following to ship, it finally landed._

 _"Whoa! Oh Man!" They exclaimed, amazed by the technology. As they walked closer to the ship, they finally found some of the people of this world. Instead of the blue outfits Sora and Ven wore, these guys were wearing read outfits and wore black mask so they couldn't see their faces._

 _They turned to Sora and all walked up to him. One of them ordered, "Identify. State your handle, program."_

 _"I, uh...don't have any handles, but the name's Sora." He replied with his hands on his back._

 _Ven then realized what they had called Sora and raised an eyebrow, "Program?"_

 _"Verifying handle, 'Sora'..." After a half a minute, one of them walked up to Sora and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Handle not found. Stray program recognize." Sora and Ven were shocked and confused of what was going on, "Isolating for quarantine."_

 _They tried bring Sora in but Sora struggled get out of their grip, "Woah there! That is so unfriendly!" Sora then broke out of the grip and made a run for it._

 _Ven quickly followed, Sora had to fight off these people or in this case programs. They appeared to work alongside the nightmares. Sora continued to fight his way through the nightmares and evil programs until Ven was pulled back into reality..._

* * *

World: Enchanted Domain

"Ven! Heartless!" Sora warned him as he was back in reality. Ven saw that Sora was in his battle stance and that he and the good fairies were surrounded by Heartless.

He quickly got into his own battle stance and began to fight alongside them. Soon they also ran into the Unversed as well. They continued to fight these creatures until they were no more. Sora put away his Keyblade as Ven turned to them, "I'm going to move on ahead, make sure we don't have any more surprises from the Heartless."

"Sure, we'll wait here." Sora nodded. Ven quickly ran ahead to see if the close was clear but while he did he found another chest.

He walked up to it and used his Keyblade to unlock it. Inside he found another one of Naminé's drawings. It was picture of Sora in the middle with Kairi to his one side and to his other was Naminé. Was this memory going to explain Naminé's past. He put it away for safe keeping. He then went on to keep on the lookout for Heartless and Unversed.

Meanwhile, Sora noticed the three good fairies looking at him strangely, "What?"

"Tell me, dear, have we met before?" Fauna asked. Sora scratched the back of his head, "Er...what makes you think that?"

"Well, it just that, your outfit..." Merriweather explained, "...we know our magic anywhere...and we never recall making that outfit for you...and we would have definitely remembered someone who stood up to Maleficent and lived to tell the tale."

"Which leads to our assumption that you're from the future..." Flora finished.

Sora gasped in surprise and quickly tried to think of an excuse, "What?! Future?! I'm sure it's just a..."

Flora raised her hand and smiled, "You don't need to tell us the details. We know the dangers of time travel..."

"Plus, Merlin gave us a heads up early about you...he's another time traveler you know." Fauna explained.

Merriweather also added, "We also know Maleficent one of the reasons why you're here...so we'll help in anyway way we can."

"Whew!" Sora signed, "For a minute there, I thought I might have made the situation worse."

Flora quickly added, "Which is why you should be more careful. Remember, this Maleficent hasn't met you, yet. So, when we run into her, don't give any clue about where or in this case when you're from."

"And that your Maleficent is here to and make sure she doesn't tell the other Keyblader somethings he shouldn't know." Merriweather explain.

Sora had a feeling, "I take it's more than it would tell them that we're from the future."

"We're afraid so... it could cause them to do anything in their power to prevent these events and create a darker future." Fauna answered. Merriweather finished, "And it would give the Organization their final vessel, which would bring Xehanort's victory sooner than we thought."

"Xehanort?!" Sora gasped and remembered, "That's right! Xehanort's the rouge X-Blade Master! Then that means..." Sora beamed, "I was right! I won the bet! Oooohhhhh, I can't wait to see the look on Riku's face!"

The fairies quickly shushed him causing Sora to cover his mouth, "Remember, Ventus is still nearby..."

"Looks like the coast is clear but there's dark magic blocking our path the Forbidden Mountain!" Ven called to them. Sora uncovered his mouth, "We're coming!"

Fauna and Merriweather flew up ahead, and Sora was about to follow as well before Flora warned him, "Remember, be careful what you say..." Sora nodded as the joined with Ven.

When everyone joined up with Ven, they saw that there path was blocked by Maleficent's flames. Ven crossed his arms, "Looks like we're stuck."

"It's definitely Maleficent's doing... You three wouldn't by any chance know how to break this spell, would you?" Sora asked the fairies.

Fauna smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do."

The green fairy flew near the flames and used her wand to cast her spell. When the spell impacted, the flames were gone.

Sora smirked and place his hands behind his head, "Problameo solved! Let's keep moving." Everyone nodded in agreement and walked off. Soon the green of the forest was long gone and the fairies and Keyblade wielders saw a creepy castle up head.

"Well, we're definitely heading in the right direction." Ven stated as a new memory came through...

* * *

 _World: The Grid_

 _Ven watched as Sora continued running from the programs. He stopped when he thought he'd stop to notice one in front of the Keyblader. The program pulled out a strange round weapon and split the weapon in two. Sora summoned his own Keyblade and each got into their own battle stances. Ven then saw three adults watching Sora and the program from a distance. Each were similarly dressed like Sora and himself. Ven walked over to them to listen what they were talking about. He heard the eldest man spoke up first, "Tron... He's alive."_

 _"Who's Tron? That program Sora's fighting?" Ven wondered. The female of the group took a good look at Sora's Keyblade, "Look at that boy's weapon. It's different."_

 _"But it's something you programmed, right, Dad?" The other man assumed. The other man's father shook his head, "Huh? No, Sam... No, I've never seen it."_

 _"Yeah, I don't think someone could just make a Keyblade. If they did, there would be allot more of them." Ven said to himself. After a few more minutes, Tron put away his weapons. And listened for further orders. Sora then got out of his own battle stance but he still had his Keyblade in hand, just in case. After a few moments, Tron did some athletic moves, jumped over Sora, and ran towards the city. "What was that about?" Sora and Ven wondered. Ven groaned, "Really, again?"_

 _"Hey, that weapon. Can I see it?" Said the dark hair woman. Sora turned to see the three people walking up to him. The Keyblader smiled, they didn't look like they were going to take him against his will or kill him, so he held up his weapon to show them._

 _The woman was easily impressed by the weapon, it was like nothing she had ever seen before, "This is just incredible. What a program...the weapon and the wielder."_

 _"Program? Not me. This is called a 'Keyblade.' And I'm Sora." He introduced himself._

 _"I don't think you were supposed to tell them about the Keyblade...then again Leon knew and the worlds were still intact so I guess it's alright." Ven said to himself._

 _"I'm Sam." The younger man introduced himself._

 _Sora took a good look around, "So, this is, like, Tron's world, right?"_

 _"You know Tron?" Asked Sam's dad in shock and Ven for different reasons._

 _Sora crossed his arms, if Tron was here he'd probably wouldn't know who he was, but he tried to be honest, "I, uh...yeah, I've met him... and stuff."_

 _"Listen, that program you fought was Tron." The old man explained._

 _Sora gasped in surprise, "What?! That was Tron?!"_

 _"So, Tron's Sora's friend. That's how Sora knows him. But how come they didn't recognize each other." Ven wondered._

 _Sam's father nodded, "Tron used to be a good friend. Together, we created this place, the Grid. It was something, man... But then CLU staged a coup. I was exiled, and... Tron ended up getting derezzed. Or so I thought. CLU made him into a new program called Rinzler. That's the thing about programs. Mess with the codes just a little, and their whole nature and memory can be changed."_

 _"But that's...horrible!" Sora exclaimed. He didn't care that this was only a dream world, Tron is his friend, and he needed help, "Hmmm... Most of this is over my head, but both Tron and this world do seem pretty different. Still, if that's the Tron I know, then we should change him back."_

 _"Bingo. And now you're up to speed. If we're lucky, CLU kept a backup for Tron's sorce code. He's a program, after all. He's methodical like that." The old man chuckled. Sora replied, "So, if we get Tron's 'sorce code' back from CLU, we can put him back to normal, right?"_

 _"That's the idea." He answered. Ven smiled, "I think I know Sora's going to do next."_

 _"Great! Thanks, mister!" Sora thanked Sam's father as he turned to leave. The old man gave Sora a confused look, "Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm going after CLU." Sora replied._

 _Sam's father asked, "Do you even know where he is?"_

 _"Nope, no idea." Sora answered as he turned back to the group._

 _The woman looked at Sora, "What strange a User. You're nothing like Sam or Flynn..."_

 _"Oh, this is a computer world! Programs! Users! That's makes sense." Ven realized._

 _The woman chuckled, "C'mon, Sora. I'll show you the way."_

 _"Quorra, we have to keep moving." The man now known as Flynn told her._

 _Sam nodded, "Yeah. What are you going to do if Rinzler attacks again?"_

 _"If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinzler first." She explained as walked towards Sora._

 _The teenager beamed and nodded, "The two of us can handle him!"_

 _Flynn took a moment took a moment to think, "All right. Do what you can. Maybe you and Sora can help Tron."_

 _"Dad, no." Sam said concerned for Quorra's safety._

 _Flynn reassured his son, "It's alright, Sam. I have a feeling Sora is someone we can trust. Now you and me need to press on."_

 _Sam signed, "Okay."_

 _Before the group split up, Sam turned to Quorra, "Quorra, be careful."_

 _She nodded and the group split, she turned to the Keyblader, "All right, it's just you and me. You ready, Sora?"_

 _He pumped a fist, "Yeah. Let's do this, Quorra." With that the memory ended..._

* * *

World: Enchanted Domain

Sora, Ven, and, the fairies continued making their way through the creepy castle. They were, of course greeted by the Heartless as well as strange bird and pig guards. As they were holding the own against the archers, Ven asked, "Who are these guys?"

"Don't know. Never ran into them before." Sora replied honestly.

Flora answered, "They're Maleficent's guards to her castle, and she's had them longer then the Heartless."

Ven the performed a shocklock taking out the archers, "That should take care of them for a while."

"Nice move. How'd you do that?" Sora asked.

Ven turned to Sora, "It's called a shocklock. It's actually pretty basic. Frankly, I can't believe Yen Sid never taught it to you."

"Huh, I'll have to try it sometime." Sora stated, "Well, let's keep moving." With that they walked deeper into the castle.

As they walked closer to where the fairies believed Aurora's heart was. They spotted two of Maleficent's guards blocking the entrance. Flora whispered to them, "Careful, they're Maleficent's."

"Well, they ain't guarding nothing." Ven stated.

Sora nodded, "Which mean's either Aurora's heart is in the very next room, or Maleficent is."

"Either way, we should all be on our guard." Merriweather told them. Everyone nodded as the turned their attention back to the guards.

One of the guards was tired from a long and boring day, which caused him to yawn. "Attention!" Ven exclaimed getting the guards attention.

"No sleeping on the job!" Sora added as he and Ventus took out the two guards. More guards and Heartless entered the room.

As they fought them off, Ven realized, "Now that I think about it, we could snuck past them."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "But it wouldn't be as fun then."

Ven grinned and nodded as they finished off the enemy. They turned to the now unguarded entrance up ahead as Fauna said, "I can sense Aurora's heart just ahead."

"I sense it, too. Let's go!" Sora said as he charged in followed by the others. As Sora ran in he wondered, how could he sense things now? He sensed Aurora's presence when they entered the world and now he could sense her heart. What was happening to him? After they reached the next room, they could see a bright light at the end of the room.

Ven grinned, "That must be Aurora's heart! It just up ahead! Let's go!"

Ven was about to run up to retrieve it, when Sora stopped him, "Wait, Ven. I'm not the brightest man but even I know this is way too easy."

Flora nodded, "He's right. Maleficent wouldn't leave Aurora's heart unguarded. There must be a spell of some kind in the room protecting the heart."

With that Sora picked up a stone and threw it on the ground ahead of them. When the rock impacted, walls had risen out of the ground forming a maze of some kind. Ven's jaw dropped, "Well...you guys were right. But it will take forever for us to find the right path."

Sora grinned, "How about we try going over it?"

"Huh?" Ven wondered.

Sora turned to him, "Let me show you a little trick, I picked up when I first took the Mark of Mastery. Remember, what I did to reach you when we were making Cinderella's dress?"

"Yeah, you never explained how you did that." Ven recalled.

Sora explained, "It's called Flowmotion. It can help you get to places fast or out of reach. You can even use it to attack your foes. Here, I teach you, and we can reach Aurora's heart faster."

"Alright, let's do this." Ven nodded as a memory came to him...

* * *

 _World: The Grid_

 _"Really? Now?" Ven said aloud, "I was just about to learn something new." But he decided to watch them memory anyways. He Sora and Quorra fight off evil Dream Eaters and programs as they reached where they believe Tron's sorce code was. The doors opened automatically as Sora and Quorra entered the room. Ven was amazed, "Wow! That's futuristic!"_

 _"You sure we'll find Tron's sorce code in here?" Sora asked his new friend. She nodded, which cause Sora to run ahead. With that the scanned the entire room for Tron's sorce code, but there was no sign of it._

 _"It's not here. Maybe CLU has it with him." Quorra suggested, "Sora. Let's look elsewhere."_

 _"Alright." Said the past Sora. They were about to leave when they stopped to see the automatic doors open and revealed to Rinzler, the program once known as Tron. Quorra pulled out her disk and got into her battle stance. She was about to attack when Sora stopped her, "Wait, Quorra! Let me talk to Rinzler. A little heart-to-heart might jog his memory."_

 _"He's a program, Sora. Programs don't have hearts." Quorra replied._

 _Sora shook his head, "That's not true. The Tron I remember, he had something." Sora then turned to Rinzler, "Hey, used to be called 'Tron,' right? CLU did something to mess with your memory. You're a little confused, but that's okay. C'mon, remember Tron!"_

 _In response, Tron took his own disk from his back and split in two like before a got into his battle stance. Ven's eyes widened, "I don't think he remembers."_

 _Rinzler then threw his disks at Sora, Quorra jumped in the way and prepared to defend Sora from the attack. The impact of the discs still send the two of them back, but they were alive. Quorra quickly got back on her feet and threw her own disc at Rinzler, who easily dodged her attack. Once she caught her disc she turn to Sora, "I don't think Rinzler...is quite the friend you remember."_

 _Quorra ran in to attack the former hero, Sora said to himself, "He just needs time, that's all." Sora then looked up to see that Quorra lost the fight. Sora ran to them, "Quorra! Tron, no!"_

 _But the time he reached them the doors slammed shut. Sora closed his eyes, "Tron...why?"_

 _Just then Sora heard a corridor of Darkness open and the man they faced on Snow White's World was there, "That's what we do, put the most-precious memories deep into our hearts where they're safe. Or in your case, the most-precious… hearts?"_

 _"Not you again!" Sora and Ven exclaimed. Ven glared at the man he believed who was framing Terra. And this time he wasn't alone, and older man with same color hair and yellow eyes appeared as well, "The memory and heart are tightly linked."_

 _"Xemnas!" Sora exclaimed. Ven remember Sora mention he was the original leader of Organization XIII and the rouge Keyblade Master's Nobody. He continued to listen to his speech, "Rub a few memories together and you'll get a spark of emotion, a feeling But in a digital world, memory does not work that way. Nothing is ever felt. You could hole a thousand... a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to analyze it."_

 _"Once," he stated, "My Master, Ansem, found a copy of an old system drifting about. He made a copy of its Master Control Program and used it to serve his own ends. That copy was updated and customized before given the name, 'Hollow Bastion OS'. This world is the original data of that system, having been stored within a back-up file someplace else."_

 _Everything went black as Xemnas continued to explain, "Here, data can be copied." Just then a duplicate of Sora appeared, shocking both Sora and Ven, "Memory can be changed and easily manipulated. Tron is a digital entity, so why should he be any different? He obeys the rules of this world. Sora, what about you?"_

 _"Me?!" Exclaimed a confused Sora._

 _Xemnas answered, "Your heart. Your memories. Your data. Your dreams. The countless bits and bytes having made up your life so far. Are you certain they are not just 'copies' of someone else's?"_

 _"Yes! My heart and memories belong to me!" Sora shook his head._

 _Ven also nodded, "Yeah! Sora's not just some copy! He's his own person!"_

 _"You had better check," Xemnas replied, "Make sure the contents match what's been written on the label...since you have been chosen."_

 _"Chosen… for what?" Sora asked._

 _As Xemnas left, the younger Organization member spoke up, "You still think this is the 'realm of dreams,' but there you are mistaken. Data does not dream. It cannot dream." All of a sudden the automatic door opened behind Sora, startling both him and Ven, "This world is real. You have no idea where you are, nor that you have already wandered off the path you planned to take."_

 _"What do you mean?!" he demanded. The young organization member smirk, and turned away. He then disappeared into the corridor of darkness. With that the memory ended..._

* * *

World: Enchanted Domain

 _"What are trying to tell me, Naminé?"_ Ven thought to himself. He turned to Sora, who was currently trying teach him how to use Flowmotion. At first Ven kept running into the wall and kept hurting himself. However, after serval attempts, Ven was able to use it and the managed to get over the maze.

The good fairies flew alongside them and soon as they landed, Sora congratulated him, "Nice work, Ven."

"Thanks. Now let's go get Aurora's heart." Ven replied. As they turned to the heart, they find out there not the only ones after her heart.

It appeared to be some big fat cat. Sora mentally, _"Why am I not surprised? Question is, is he my Pete? Or is he this times Pete?"_

Pete chuckled, "Oh, no one going to get this heart this time. Once Maleficent gathers the rest of the Princess or Heart and the Book of Prophecies, there ain't no one that can stop us this time."

Ven glared, this guy was working for Maleficent, "Not if we have anything about it!"

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" Pete asked as he turned around to the others.

Pete was expected Ven and fairies but gasped at Sora's presence, "You?! How'd you follow us here?!"

"I knew it was you, Pete!" Sora glared as he summoned his Keyblade.

Ven turned to Sora, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah. Pete's been causing trouble for ages. He's been working for Maleficent and the Heartless so they could rule the worlds." Sora explained.

Ven summoned his own Keyblade, "Okay, so what are you guys doing with the book?!"

"What are you talking about?! We don't have it yet!" Pete glared, before release why Sora was actually here, and started laughing, "But we will! I guess that's why your here for. Must pretty messed up back home. Well, too bad. Once we have the Princesses of Heart and the Book of Prophecies all the worlds will belong to yours truly! Not only that, that prize will be as good as mine!"

"Prize?" Ven wondered and turned to Sora, who simply shrugged, "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Okay? How tough is he?" Ven asked as everyone went into their battle stances.

Sora smirked, "Oh, he's not so tough. He's strong but dumb."

Pete's grin turned into anger, "Not so...?! Dumb?! You'll pay for that! Heartless squad! Round up!"

Heartless then came to Pete's aid, however the three good fairies dealt with them with ease. Sora and Ven combined their attacks on Pete. The villain the cast a force field around himself to defend himself. However, the Merriweather cast as spell to disable his shield. Sora and Ven grinned as Pete laughed nervously.

They continued their attack upon Pete and the Heartless until Pete said, "Hmph. Fine, you can have the heart! Next time, I'll clobber all of ya!"

Pete then left through a Corridor of Darkness. Sora put away his Keyblade as he turned to Ven, "Alright! Let's go return Aurora's heart."

Ven wondered, "But how are we going to do that?"

"Well, some similar happened to Kairi a year back. All we have to do is use the Keyblade, and the heart should return to its rightful owner. Although, if it was in a different body could cause some problems but since it's out in the open..." Sora explained.

Ven finished, "Then we just need to use the Keyblade."

"Care to do the honors?" Sora asked. Ven nodded and point his Keyblade at the heart, just then a beam of light came from the Keyblade, and freed the heart from Maleficent's spell. With that, the heart headed toward the castle's exit. Ven grinned, "That should do it!"

"Now all we have to do is find the Keyhole." Sora grinned. They started to walk to the exit when a memory appeared...

* * *

 _"Don't you remember? We've met before." Asked the young man. This confused Aurora, "We...we have?"_

 _"Of course. You said so yourself... once upon a dream." He nodded. With that they began dance with each with music playing in their heads. Both didn't want this moment to end._

 _When they were finished, Aurora said, "I never thought I would met you...outside my dreams, that is."_

 _"Who are you? What's your name?" Asked the young man._

 _Aurora realized they had so much fun, they never got to be probably introduced each other, "Hmmm... Oh, my name... Why it's..." Her eyes winded realizing what time it was, "Oh, wait! No, no... I can't..."_

 _"Goodbye." She said to him as she began to run back home. The young man said, "I must see you again." She stopped and replied, "I don't know. Maybe someday."_

 _She continued to run home when her crush asked, "When? Tomorrow?"_

 _She stopped and shook her head, "Oh, no. This evening! At the cottage, in the glen."_

 _With that the flashback ended..._

* * *

Ven saw everything was back to normal, and Sora wondered, "What was that?"

Ven presumed Sora must have saw the memory too, _"Guess that last one wasn't from Naminé."_

"Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her heart back." Flora presumed. Ven smiled, "So her dream came true."

"Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's lead her to her true love." Flora explained.

Fauna smiled, "I see you both have strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?"

"Yeah, funny thing is Sora's dreams also involves another Princess of Heart...isn't that right, Sora?" Ven grinned making Sora blush.

He stuttered, "I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about."

This made both Ven and the fairies laugh, making Sora blush harder thinking of Kairi. Why did this always happen to him? After when they were done laughing, Flora added, "You also have a strong light, Ven." Ven crossed his arms in thought, how could that be? Sora then cleared his throat, "We should probably get out of here. I don't think Maleficent will be too thrilled that we free Aurora's heart."

"He's right. We need to hurry, we can't stay here." Merriweather nodded. With that everyone and headed towards the exit. As they continued running towards the exit, they stopped to see a woman with horns and a staff dressed in black.

Sora glared as he muttered, "Maleficent!"

"Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, children, was it you two?" She demanded.

Ven summoned his Keyblade, "Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" With that he charged at Maleficent, once he was close enough he prepared to strike at her.

But she teleported to high ground, "A Keyblade...you must be Ventus."

"Huh? How do you know about me...and the Keyblade?" Ven asked.

She grinned, "The same way I know Sora. Except, this is the first time we've met, isn't it, Ventus?"

"What do mean?" Ven demanded.

Flora gasped as she realized...she quickly whispered to Sora, "That's not our Maleficent. It's the Maleficent from your future." Sora glared at the witch and summoned his own Keyblade.

Maleficent continued, "My powers ensure I'd know of the key into bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration."

"Terra? He was here?!" Ven asked in shock. Maleficent grinned, "Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart." Ven was shock, Terra did this?

Sora then spoke up, "Don't listen to her Ven! Maleficent will say anything to get inside your head!"

"Yeah, why I should believe in a liar like you?!" Ven quickly got back into his battle stance.

Maleficent glared at Sora's interference, "I was told to leave Ventus unharmed but it seems I have no choice!" Maleficent then began casting a spell. The fires then shrunk down to tiny size to help the heroes in any way they could. "You and your friends have interfered with my plans for the last time, Sora!"

Maleficent cast a sleeping spell upon them, but the fairies shielded them from the attack. Sora and Ven charged up and fired a powerful spell back at Maleficent, thereby stunning her. They then used Flowmotion to reach to her height and attacked her. After a few strikes Maleficent got back to her senses and teleported away from them. From below she cast out fire spells at them, Sora and Ven dodged her attacks and ran towards sending ice attacks back at her.

However, she teleported away before the ice could hit her. Ven turned to Sora, "Please tell me you have a summon that can help us!"

Sora nodded, and decided to fight fire with fire. He lifted a charm he hadn't used since his first adventure, "Mushu!"

Just then a small long dragon, "I'm on fire!" He looked up to see Maleficent and signed, "We're fighting this crazy lady again?! I thought she died on our first adventure!"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, long story. Lend us a hand?

"No problem! One Dragon special coming up!" He turned back to Maleficent and blew fire balls at her. This caused her to stumble back. Ven took this as an opportunity to get behind Maleficent using Flowmotion. He stuck her back to ground level.

Sora then went into drive form, "Limit Form! Give me strength!"

With a flash of light Sora was in his Limit form clothes. Ven thought they looked like the clothes that he wore on his first adventure. Sora and Mushu cast powerful light and fire attacks at her. Ven decided to join in and cast ice spells. The constant attacks caused Maleficent to pull back and limp away. Sora knew the fight was over and sent Mushu back to his own world, "Let me know when you guys want to kick butt again!"

"There's no way Terra would hurt someone like that!" Ven exclaimed at the witch.

Despite her defeat, she continued to gloat, "You don't believe me? That's unfortunate. That's unfortunate for he agreed to do so easily just like Riku agreed to join me all so long ago."

"He did?" Ven frowned.

Sora was about to say something when they heard, "Ven, Sora, don't be fooled!" They turned to see their best friends.

"Aqua!" Ven exclaimed.

"Kairi!" Sora beamed making the fairies grin.

"Terra would never do that. You know that as well as I do." Aqua told them.

Ven nodded, "Yeah!"

Sora whispered to Kairi, "How are you doing?"

"Just fine. Better than before." She winked causing Sora to blush. However, they're moment was interrupted when Maleficent mocked, "Ah... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree...Ventus...Sora...Aqua...Kairi..."

Everyone glared at the evil witch, Aqua signed, knowing her current objective at the moment, "Ven, the Master sent me." Ven turned her and Sora turned to her slightly confused, "He wants you to come home."

"Why? Ven, didn't do anything wrong?" Sora wonder.

Jiminy then jumped on Sora's shoulder, "I think what Aqua's saying that Ven wasn't allowed to come with us."

Aqua turned to Jiminy, "Um...and you are?"

"Jiminy! I didn't know you came with us. It's good to see you." Kairi smiled.

Jiminy turned to Kairi and raised his hat in greeting, "Oh, hello there Kairi. It's been awhile."

Kairi turned to the confused Keyblade Master, "Aqua, this is Jiminy Cricket. He's been travel along Sora since his first adventure. He's the King's Royal Chronicle and a really good friend."

Aqua didn't know which King Kairi was talking about, so she guess this King was also a Keyblade wielder. She smiled at Jiminy, "Well then, it's nice to meet you, Jiminy. My name is Aqua."

The cricket nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Aqua."

"Wait? Why isn't Ven allowed to come with us?" Sora asked.

Aqua signed, "You were young when you've had the Keyblade you wouldn't understand. Ven...let me take you so Sora can finish his mission."

"But...Terra..." Ven frowned. He couldn't give up his search for him.

Aqua replied, "Terra's not ready to leave yet. He's with Riku, he'll be fine."

Ven thought back to what that boy with the mask said to him, _"He's leavening you behind. And by the time you catch up… he'll be a different person."_ With that Ven began to see another memory...

* * *

 _World: The Grid_

 _Ven noticed the Sora was in an arena of some kind. He could hear thousands of programs cheering. "What's going on?" he wondered._

 _Sora also wondered, "What in the world?"_

 _"Combatant 13 verses Rinzler." They heard a computerized voice. They look ahead to see a man that looked like a younger Flynn with Rinzler rising from the center of the room._

 _The man smiled, "Greetings, Sora. I have been waiting."_

 _"Who are you?" Sora asked._

 _He replied, "I am CLU."_

 _"So that's CLU. What does he look like Flynn?" Ven thought to himself._

 _Sora gasped, "So, it was_ _you! You're the guy who turned Tron into Rinzler!"_

 _"Correct, I had to repurpose his code." CLU nodded._

 _Sora glared at the program who changed his friend, and demanded, "Well, 'un-repurpose' it!"_

 _"Yes, under the right parameters, I might." CLU nodded._

 _Sora and Ven rasied an eyebrow, "Huh?"_

 _"You have a little item called a 'Keyblade'," CLU explained. "It can open any lock, isn't that right? Hand it over, and I'll turn Rinzler back into Tron." Rinzler walked in front of CLU and awaited further orders._

 _Sora looked very uncertain while he summoned his weapon, "The Keyblade?"_

 _"C'mon, Sora. You can't trust that guy. Even it is for Tron, you can't give up the Keyblade." Ven said as he waited for what Sora would do next._

 _Sora finally answered, "I… I can't. This is what lights the darkness! It's a chance to make everyone happy!"_

 _"Ha! Flawed reasoning! I'll take it by force!" He laughed in response. With that CLU went back down the glass elevator while Rinzler ran towards, Sora. He pulled out his weapons and quickly went into his battle stance and threw his weapons at Sora._

 _The Keyblade weilder quickly went on the defense but refused to fight his friend, "Tron, why can't I get through to you?!"_

 _"Fight Sora!" They heard. They looked up on a different ship to see Quorra. Ven smiled, she was okay._

 _Sora also happy to see her alive while defending himself from Rinzler's attacks, "Quorra! You're okay! I can't believe it!"_

 _"Yes," Quorra nodded, "I think Tron heard you. Long enough for me to escape. You can do this. You can get through to him! You just have to fight him_!"

 _Ven was taken back, "Sora has to fight Tron! How could he... I couldn't do it if it was Terra!"_

 _Sora was also shocked by this as he defended himself, "But Quorra! How can I...?!"_

 _"You have that key! It will bring Tron to his senses!" She told him._

 _Ven face palmed himself, "Right! Tron's memories have been locked away. Sora can use the Keyblade to unlock them! Duh!"_

 _Sora also realized this and as the weapons clashed, Sora exclaimed, "I'll try!"_

 _With that, Sora pushed Rinzler off of him. Tron flipped back into his battle stance as Sora got into his own. Sora was ready to get his friend back._

 _He shouted, "Let's go, Tron!"_

 _The two battled each other, each of the fighters tried to gain the upper hand. Rinzler had been undefeated in these games but there was one slight disadvantage he had... He and Sora fought together. Sora knew how Tron fought so he knew how to keep up with him. When Rinzler saw this strategy wasn't working he ran to the end of the area and began walking on the wall. Much to Sora's shock he was pulled upwards to the roof._

 _Ven jaw dropped, "They had to fight on the ceiling?! That is both freaky and awesome at the same time!"_

 _Sora was also shock by the change of scenery but quickly went back to his battle stance. Rinzler ran at Sora once more and they went at it again. Each hero fought each other and they both seemed to be evenly matched. Soon, the gravity was back to normal and Sora was returned back to the ground._

 _He looked up to see 'Tron' was trying land on him but the teenager rolled out of the way and counterattacked him, which sent Rinzler flat on the ground. Sora then thought of all the memories of the times he, Donald, Goofy, and himself were together. He raised his Keyblade and a huge yellow button appeared from Rinzler's chest. Sora knew what to do here. He placed his hand on Tron's button so he could access these old memories. Sora prayed it would be enough to bring back Tron. Ven heard to see the elevator rise again. He saw that CLU had returned to the arena and he didn't look very happy. CLU grabbed his own disc and threw it at Sora, hoping to end the boy._

 _Ven exclaimed to the past Sora, "Sora! Look out!"_

 _Tron got up fulling remembering who Sora was. He saw CLU's attack incoming at Sora, Tron quickly pushed Sora out the way and blocked the attack. The disk was sent bouncing on the walls until hit the floor where Tron was and shattered the floor breath him Sora gasped, "Tron!"_

 _Sora raised his hand to try to catch Tron from falling, and Tron reached for his hand but it was already too late. Sora could watch helplessly as he watched his friend fall to his doom. Ven frowned, "Oh man. I'm sorry, Sora."_

 _"I'll deal with you later. I have to retrieve Rinzler." CLU told Sora as he when back to the glass elevator. Quorra walked up to Sora, who still looked down to where Tron fell._

 _All he could say was, "He reached for my hand. Tron is still in there."_

 _"You and that key have a special power." Quorra told him. Sora got back on his feet and turned to Quorra, "So do you...the power to help me see it."_

 _"So, does that mean we're friends?" She asked with a smile. Sora nodded, "Of course."_

 _Ven smiled as he placed his own hands behind his back, "At least, one good thing came from this."_

 _A few minutes later, Quorra left to rejoin Sam and his father Flynnn. Sora stood by himself, "What if my memories aren't my own? No, I gotta to be like Tron. Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us to the truth."_

 _"Yeah, our hearts will show us what really happened here with Terra. I've gotta find him." Ven said as a Keyhole ahead before Sora._

 _The past Sora summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the Keyhole. Just then a beam came from the Keyblade and unlocked the Keyhole..._

* * *

 _World: Castle Oblivion_

 _"Naminé, what exactly with Terra here?" Ven asked._

 _Naminé told him, "Like Tron he wasn't in control of his actions. Maleficent used her power to control his darkness..."_

 _Ven eyes widened, "So he didn't do it willingly!"_

 _"Yes but that's not all...something or someone stopped time at that moment and did something. I can't say for certain but Terra may have not been the culprit at all." Naminé told him._

 _Ven hugged her, "Naminé! I love you!"_

 _He then realized what he said and they both began to blush. "Er...I-I mean...thank you, Naminé."_

 _"Y-yeah, n-no problem." She replied. After a few minutes of awkwardness, Naminé cleared her throat, "Um... I believe you found another of my drawings."_

 _Ven quickly nodded, "Oh, yeah. Here."_

 _He handed her the drawing. She smiled in appreciation. She then held up the drawing for Ven and revealed the Keyhole. Ven summoned the Keyblade and unlocked the memory..._

* * *

 _Donald signed, "I hope the king is gonna be okay..."_

 _Sora turned to Donald in confusion, "Why bring that up?"_

 _"I had to make sure that I hadn't forgotten about him." Donald answered._

 _Goofy then asked, "How'd that go for ya?"_

 _"Good!" Donald beamed, "I remember...we're on a quest to find the King."_

 _Goofy nodded, "I remember that too! I remember we helped the king save everyone by staying on the other side to the door to darkness. I think..."_

 _"You got it, Goofy!" Donald grinned that they both remembered that memory._

 _"Huh? I wonder why Master Eraqus never knew about that. I sure he would have help them along with Master Xehanort."_

 _Sora also smiled, "And me... I'm looking for Riku. He was with the king when the door closed. Hm. I guess, there's no way we'll forget the most important memories."_

 _Donald nodded, "That's good. 'Cause I don't want to forget."_

* * *

 _Ven then found himself in a different room of the castle, "Huh? Where am I now?" He turned to see two members of the Organization, he recognized the first one as Axel but the other female member was a mystery to him._

 _The new member turned to Axel, "You seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid."_

 _"Are you telling me you're not, Larxene." Axel assumed._

 _The woman, now known as Larxene, replied, "Haven't decided, yet... I think what intrigues me more is what you see in this kid."_

 _"There was a time he became a Heartless. And if one becomes a Heartless..." Axel began._

 _Larxene finished, "They lose their minds and feelings... They're consumed by the darkness."_

 _"Right. But not Sora." Axel explained, "He held onto his feelings, even as a Heartless. And there has only been one other man who was able to do just that."_

 _Larxene then understood, "It's the strength of his heart... That's what interests you. Why the Keyblade chose Sora."_

 _"Okay, now I'm curious, how did he turn into a Heartless? How was he able to come back? Who gave Sora a Keyblade?" Ven wondered._

 _Axel nodded, "To unlock the mysteries of the heart, isn't that the Organization's mission?" Larxene just chuckled when the scene changed once more..._

* * *

 _"I don't know why but there something about Larxene that I really don't like about her." Ven said to himself as he watched Sora, Donald, and Goofy head to the next door._

 _Donald then said, "Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten..."_

 _Goofy thought, "Hmm... If we did, what would have it been?" Everyone took a moment to think back, but couldn't think of anything. Goofy then answered, "I can't think of anything, so I guess that means I really am losing my memory..."_

 _Donald frowned, so Goofy quickly added, "But whatever they were, the couldn't have been very important memories, right?"_

 _Sora nodded, "Right, I don't think you wouldn't have forgotten it." Sora dug into his pockets and pulled out something very important to him, he held it up to so Donald and Goofy, "Look."_

 _"What is it?" Donald asked._

 _Ven's eyes widened, as he recognized what it was, "Sora has a wayfinder, too?"_

 _"A good luck charm Kairi gave me. It's special to her, and I promised that I would return it. That's one promise I'll never forget. It's why I could never forget Kairi. Am I right, Kairi?" He asked the memory of the girl who's most smiled to him. The memory of Kairi smiled at him, he smiled back but the smile disappeared when he remembered someone else. Sora turned around to see Naminé right behind him._

 _Ven raised an eyebrow, "Naminé?"_

 _"Do I know that girl?" Sora wondered. He thought Kairi was the only girl that was close to him, who was that? Sora shook it off as they went to the door and Sora used to card to open it. The memory ended there..._

* * *

 _Ven was back in the room with Naminé, "Say, Naminé? How does Sora know you?"_

 _Naminé immediately frowned, "You'll just have to find the next drawing to find out. Terra really needs you now."_

 _"Is there something wrong?" Ven asked, "Your scaring me..."_

 _"It's nothing, okay? Just some bad memories. I promise to explain everything to you, but now you need to go. Before it's too late." Naminé explained as Ven went back to reality._

 _Ven reached out for her, "Naminé! Wait..."_

* * *

World: Enchanted Domain

Ven was back, he saw his friends were looking at him concerned. What happened to Naminé that hurt her so much? Was there anything he could do to help? He would have to think of something better next time. What if something bad happens to Terra that makes him feel so guilty. He told the others, "Sorry, Aqua. But I can't go with you."

Aqua looked at Ven confused, "Huh?"

Ven exclaimed, "It just...I have to find him before it's too late!" Ven ran off.

Aqua reached out for him, "Ven! Wait!" Fauna also wanted to go after him, but Flora stopped her. They had different matters to deal with.

Kairi turned to Sora, "Sora, go after him!"

"Right! Aqua take care of Kairi. I'll make sure Ven's okay!" Sora nodded before he ran after his friend. Kairi smiled and saw Sora was holding her good luck charm.

* * *

Ven ran out of the Castle and stopped, "Terra, where are you? Why does these things keep happening?"

Just then Ven heard a Corridor of Darkness opened, "The events that unfolded, were simple destined to happen. Much like how you were reunited with Aqua for a brief moment."

Ven looked up to see the young Organization member again. He glared at him and summoned his Keyblade, "That's it! Who are you?! Why are you framing Terra?!"

Another corridor of darkness opened, and the rouge Keyblade master's heartless walked out. Ven recalled Sora calling him Ansem. "Like Riku once desired the darkness, your friend too desires the darkness. Unfortunately, it led him to others to seek the darkness."

"All worlds begin in darkness and also end...the heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it consumes it, such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. It will only be a matter of time for Terra." Ansem gloated.

Ven shouted, "That won't happen! Those things only happened because you guys set him up! I'll prove to Eraqus, and my friends Terra hasn't turned! And he'll be a Master just like Riku and Aqua!"

"Still in denial I see. Who feeds you these lies if not Sora?" The teenager member smirked.

Ansem shook his head, "It matters not. No matter what Sora and his friends do, your destines will remain the same."

"What do you mean?!" Ven exclaimed. The villains smirked as they left that world through a corridor of darkness.

Ven put away his Keyblade as Sora ran up to him, "Ven! You alright?!"

"Yeah... Sora? Riku and Terra are very similar...what did you do to help him?" Ven asked.

Sora sighed, "Well...Riku didn't want to be found but I kept looking for him. Kairi and I were able to help him remember who he once was and we were able to bring him home. We'll do the same for Terra when we find him."

"We? But...I ran away from home. Don't you want me to go back?" Ven asked.

Sora shook his head, "Technically Master Eraqus and Aqua want you to return home and I'm not a master, yet. Plus, I would have done the same thing if I was you."

"Looks like your stuck with us, Ven. Just try to be more honest next time." Jiminy added.

Ven smiled, "Thank you... Sora... Jiminy." Just then a Keyhole appeared above them. They turned to each other and nodded. The summoned their Keyblades and used them to lock the Keyhole. After that they left the World, however Sora wondered...what did Xehanort want with Ven, Terra, and Aqua?

* * *

 **And another chapter comes to an end. So many questions... What happened to the past Maleficent? Where did Pete go? Why am I asking you all this? Stay tuned. Next up. we'll finish the Snow White world with Terra and Riku. Also if you just joining us, the poll for the addition world is still up. Be sure to leave a vote. The is currently tie between Rise of the Guardians and Monsters Inc with the other just barley behind it still can be anyones race. Be sure to also leave a thought in the Reveiws. Also, be sure to follow and fav, if you haven't. See you next time.**


End file.
